Inazuma Eleven Lovey Dovey Game Show
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: After reading both a true or dare and a talk show. I decided to create a game show! Warning: Contains Yaoi. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Starting a new chapter with a new anime! I'm just not into making stories anymore. School's about to start and I need to get ready. I won't be able to use my laptop that much only Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. Thanks for reading this! Bye!

* * *

Writer-kun: Hey guys! Welcome to inazuma eleven lovey dovey game show! After reading **choco luvr101**'s and **Hikarikudo24**'s inazuma eleven true or dare and talk show, I thought about making this lovey dovey show! Basically,

*Door behind bangs down*

Writer-kun: eeekkk

Mimi: *comes in* Ohayo!

Writer-kun: M-m-mimi

Mimi: Yeah

Writer-kun: YOU BROKE DOWN MY DOOR!

Mimi: *calms writer-kun*ne ne writer-kun

Writer-kun: WHAT!

Mimi: I-I brough them! *points at the same door(now an opening)*

ie cast: *comes in*great.. another show to be dared and get kill

Writer-kun: Minna! You guys came!

kazemaru: Well, we were force to coming here by HER!*points at mimi*

Mimi: he...he...kazemaru-kun *****backs away slowly*****

Kazemaru: *starts to chase mimi* I'll get you! I already have enough people torturing me and now you guys!

Mimi: *runs away* Sorry!

Writer-kun: *whisper softly*It's because you look girly

Endou: You can stop now kazemaru.

Kazemaru: *stops and smiles sweetly at endou***** Yes endou

Mimi: *stops and stares* In just one sentence, he could stop him

Writer-kun: and change his attitude.

Writer-kun and Mimi: *sparkles in eyes* Wow..! Endou-kun's so awesome!

Burn; Not really if you ask me, he's a loser.

Hiroto: Burn! Don't say that! You're being mean to endou *eyes get watery*

Burn: G-gran! Stop being sissy!

Hiroto: ok *stops being sissy*

Writer-kun: Anyway, thanks for coming you guys!

Ie cast; * mourns*

Mimi: Don't worry we don't have any dares for you

ie cast: whew...

Writer-kun: But, we will be have dares that you guys might hate.

Ie cast: We hate all the dares you give us! *looks at the audience*

Writer-kun: don't be so bad to us

ie cast: we will be bad to you!

Mimi: if you say so * runs to another room with writer-kun*

Writer-kun: * presses red button* That's what you'll get if you hate us!

*fangirls/boys rushes into the room and hugs the ie cast*

kazemaru: Help- mubofu, me!

Gouenji: Let...me...go!

Midorikawa: Stop it!

/Back with writer-kun/

Writer-kun: So, guys. As they get what they deserve, let me explain to you what is going to happen in this show

Mimi: Basically, this show is mostly about yaoi.

Writer-kun: that's because **chocolovr101** and **Hikarikudo24** did not show that much yaoi and I was looking forward to it.

Mimi: yes, and because of that. Here it is, Inazuma eleven lovey dovey game show!

Writer-kun: All you guys have to do is just send me dares that involve romance in them. (Yaoi, please) If not, nevermind, I'll still do them. Don't forget to review.

Mimi: And if you want to be a guest star, just send it to writer-kun. More than once is fine.

Writer-kun: oh, almost forgot. This lovey dovey game show is located anywhere, in the mall,the beach, a hotel lobby.

Mimi:... hotel lobby?

Writer-kun: I told you anywhere.

Mimi: You're weird.

Writer-kun: Thank you! *Turns to you guys *Thanks for reading and review please!

/back to the ie cast/

ie cast: Help us!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! From now onwards, I'm only going to update on this game show than my other stories. School is going to start and I'm going to have very less time to come up with funny stuffs. They usually come to my head. So, good luck to me and have fun reading! Bye!

* * *

Ie cast: *comes in *

sakuma: smells like lavander

Mimi: It is lavander silly *giggles*

hiroto: What happen to you and why you become...girly?

Mimi: I'm always like that, right? *looks at the rest of the ie cast *

ie cast: *shakes head*

Mimi: Am I that crazy?

Ie cast except hiroto: * nods head *

Mimi: You're mean *starts to tear up*

Hiroto: _sorry about that mimi-san._

Burn: Hey! Where are we?

Nasumi: Right, This place looks old and *pinch nose* stinks too.

?: How dare you say that to my old house!

Endou: Who said that!

Old woman: You can't see who I am! I can see all of you in the dark!

Burn: *whispers* That's because there's light on us and you're in the dark just now.

Old woman: You! * points at burn * How dare you ate my corn!

Burn: What! What corn?

Old woman: You said you ate my corn and put it in your but!

Burn: What!

Gazelle: If that happen to you I would like to take a video of it and put it on youtube.

Burn: Madam, I did not steal your corn! Neither would I be so stupid and forced it into my a***ole!

Old woman: You're still denying it! * whacks burn *

Burn:ow... *runs away*

old woman: Get back here! * chases burn*

Touko: Wow this old lady knows how to whack other people hard.

Burn: *while running * *whacks*Ouch... *Whacks*Ouch... *Whacks*Ouch...

Gazelle: *Drops on the floor *hahaha...

Touko: I think I saw tears in his eyes

Hiroto: so mimi, where's writer-kun

Mimi: Oh yeah, she went out-

ie cast except burn:What!

Mimi: I have not even finsh my speech and you guys just scolded me!

Fuyuka: Sorry mimi-san but we need to know if not we had just come here for nothing.

Mimi: I should be sorry too. I did not tell you guys where writer-kun is.

Writer-kun: Someone just called me.

Everyone: writer-kun!

Writer-kun: That's me! Sorry if my grandma hit you too hard burn-sama.

Burn: *comes with bruises * Yeah she dam well know how to hit.

Aki: *Takes him to a chair and takes care of his bruises * He'll be fine once I cover them up.

Writer-kun: Thanks. Obaa-san, Don't go around whacking guest!

Obaa-san: But they made fun of my house!

Writer-kun: I would make fun of your house of I were them too. Change it!

Obaa-san: No!

Writer-kun: What ever, sorry to waste your time.

Ie cast: No worries!

Mimi: So let start with the show!* grabs papers, a table and some microphone*

Mimi: Wow! In just one day we've five reviews already!

Writer-kun: Ready! That's sooo good!

Ie cast: What! Nooooo!

Mimi: So today's venue is ... writer-kun obaa-san's house! The old woman who we just met and whacked burn is her grandma! * turns to writer-kun* Why pick here?

Writer-kun: Because I'm here for hoilday! and it sux...

Mimi: True, and now you invited the ie cast and me here to spend time with you.

Writer-kun: Right.

Gazelle: You're bad, you know that.

Writer-kun: I know!

Mimi: On with the dares!

Ie cast : Nooooo!

Writer-kun: yup, This ones from **Mizuki-chan-18**

**1. I dare Kazemaru to wear his Dark Emperor costume and being locked with a drunken Endou -Any drink is fine, if you make Kaze suffer is ok for me -**

2. I dare Sakuma and Fudou to fight for Kidou (anything is fine except weapons with bullets that can cause serious injuries and make them dissapear form the anime world )

3. I dare Gouenji to rescue Fubuki from an insane Atsuya -this if you can turn Atsuya to life!- if Atsuya is not alive as the anime you simply can tie Shirou and put him to hang from a cliff

4. I dare Gazelle/Suzuno Fuusuke to share a popsicle with Burn with his mouth until melted!

5. I dare Midorikawa to shoot a soccer ball with his 'Astro Break' to Hiroto and knock him.

Mimi: Kazemaru-san!

Kazemaru:Noooo way! It makes me look evil *using cute voice*endou will hate me *pouts *

Writer-kun:But you look _sexy_ in that oufit! Besides, endou is gonna be drunk.

Midorikawa: * whispers*Yea, he could even do _it _ with you.

Kazemaru: I'll do it! *goes change into costume *

Mimi: Now! Endou-kun!

Endou: *nose bleed * I don't think...

Writer-kun: alright! *Holds out root beer*

Kidou: You're thinking of using root beer.

Writer-kun: I could only afford this. It has the word beer in it.

Kidou: Done

Writer-kun: *shoves it into endou's mouth * Drink all of it!

Endou: muff..maifqpa...

Writer-kun: *removes the can * is it working?

Endou: um...ladies and...gentlemen...name's, endou...mamoru...I love soccer...*Falls down *

Mimi: It is. You can even see the blush on his face. *kicks him into a room *

Kazemaru: *comes out* so, where's endou

Mimi: In the room, ready to do it.

Kazemaru: *blushes * um...

Writer-kun: Enough talking already! Start! *pushes him into the room *

*mimi and writer-kun listening at the door *

_Kazemaru: E-endou, you ok?_

_Endou: um...*hears someone being pushed * kazemaru, you look sexy in this oufit._

_Kazemaru: th-thanks endou- *mourns*_

_Kazumaru: E-endou! S-stop. I-I said stop! *mourns *_

_Endou: I want...some more..._

_Kazemaru: Endou-kun!_

After that, all that they heard was mourns

Mimi and writer-kun: *blushes *

Mimi: W-well, we should continue.

Writer-kun: *starts to act normal * next dare! Sakuma-kun! Fudou-san!

Sakuma:Get ready to lose cause I'm not holding back. I'll get Kidou!

Sakuma x Kidou fans: Go Sakuma-kun!

Fudou: Oh no, I love Kidou more than you love him. Prepare to lose loser!

Fudou x Kidou fans: Win this one, Fudou-san!

Kidou: *blushes *

Mimi: It's great to be loved.

Sakuma: * holds red penguin plushies *

Fudou: * holds purple penguin plushies ***(I know it's the same don't ask!)**

Mimi: Ready! Aim! Fire!

*Throws penguin plushies at each other*

Mimi: *looks at Sakuma x Kidou and Fudou x Kidou fans*you guys can join in too.

Sakuma x Kidou and Fudou x Kidou fans : Yay! *Gets in the fight *

Gouenji: So, Kidou. Who do you think will win?

Kidou: I-I don't know.

Midorikawa: Is that a bazooka!

*Sakuma holds a bazooka *

Sakuma: Fire! *Fires red penguin plushies *

Fudou: *dodges it * you're gonna pay for that! *takes out a cannon * Fire! * Fires five purple penguin plushies at once *

Sakuma: *Gets hit * ow...

Fudou: Hahaha!

Sakuma: It's not over yet! *fires again *

Mimi: They must really love you to fight this long.

Kidou: *blushes *

Writer-kun: Next dare! Gouenji, Fubuki is in danger...

Gouenji: From what?

Writer-kun: An insane Atsuya.

Gouenji: WHAT!

Fubuki: muff...milopjq...

Atsuya! Mwuhahaha!

Gouenji: FUBUKI!

Atsuya: Try to save him and you'l- *gets hit by Gouenji and faints*

Gouenji: *unties fubuki * Fubuki! Are you alright?

Fubuki: *** **sweet voice***** Gouenji-kun**..***tears in eyes *

Writer-kun: Nyaaa! Perfect yaoi!

Hiroto: Is atsuya gonna be alright?

Mimi: Yea, Aki is taking care of him.

Writer-kun: Next dare! Where's burn-sama?

Mimi: with Aki, I go get him. *Gets burn *

Burn: So, what did I missed?

Gazelle: *blushes * *Gives him the lists of dares *

Burn: *Blushes * W-what!

Writer-kun: *Gets ready camera * Do it!

Mimi: Sorry guys,big fan. *Shoves it into their mouths *

Writer-kun: *Takes photo *Prefect yaoi! Prefect yaoi! Perfect yaoi!

Mimi: You're gonna keep those photos aren't you?

Writer-kun: Yes!

Mimi: Well then, Nest dare, Midorikawa-kun?

Midorikawa: Do I really-

Mimi: Yes.

Midorikawa: Do I really-

Mimi: Yes!

Midorikawa: Do I really-

Mimi: For the last time. YES!

Writer-kun: *pats hiroto's back *Good luck.

Hiroto: Midorikawa, *grabs his hands *I'll still love you even if you astro break me in the face. *smiles *

Midorikawa: Hiroto... Astro break! * Kicks soccer ball at hiroto *

Hiroto: *Get hit at a close range and falls to the ground *...

Midorikawa: Hiroto gomen gomen. *Picks hiroto up and carries him to Aki *

Mimi: Aki has a lot of people to treat today.

Writer-kun: Maybe even the next episode too.

Burn: Finish! * Throws the popsicle stick in the bin*

Gazelle: *Blushing *

Writer-kun: So how was it?

Gazelle and burn: *Glance at each other then looks away, blushing *

Writer-kun: So cute! *Takes photos again *

Gazelle: *Still blushing * You're making this even more worst writer-kun

Burn: *Still blushing *Y-yea...

Writer-kun: but I'm a big fan

Mimi: Are we forgeting something?

Tachimukai: Hey, sakuma and fudou's fight is still on.

Mimi:You're right.

*everyone goes to the battlefield. Sakuma, fudou, sakuma x kidou and fudou x kidou fans are laying down*

Mimi: Everyone's down. Looks like the one who wins kidou is nobody! It's a tie!

Sakuma, fudou, sakuma x kidou and fudou x kidou fans: Nooo!

Sakuma: This battle is not over yet! I'll defeat fudou and get kidou!

Fudou: No! I'm still standing here! I'll get Kidou and sakuma, You're going down!

Sakuma x kidou fans: Go! Sakuma-kun

Fudou x Kidou fans: Win this one! Fudou-san!

Sakuma: *Holds out bazooka and fires it *

Fudou: *Takes out cannon and fires it *

Writer-kun: And the battle starts again. Where's endou and kazemaru?

**Boom!Boom!Boom!**

Mimi: Still in the room. They really must be doing it for them to be soo long.

**Boom!Boom!Boom!**

Writer-kun: Yea *Purple Penguin plushie hits writer-kun's head * Fudou! *Joins sakuma 's team *

**Boom!Boom!Boom!**

Mimi: Sorry **KazeEndo Shooting Star,** **Ichimai **and **Aquella **This chapter will be too long if we use your dares, they will be in the next episode. Thanks for reading please review!

Ie cast: More tortures!

Mimi: *Smiles and giggles * Yea...


	3. Chapter 3

Writer-kun: *sleeping on the couch *

Mimi: Writer-kun

Writer-kun:...

Midorikawa: Ne.. Writer-kun

Writer-kun: ...

Toramaru: Ne! Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: * Falls on the floor* What! What! What!

Gazelle: Shows starting.

Writer-kun: oh...* Stands up *Hey! You guys! Welcome to inazuma eleven lovey dovey game show! *looks at screen * It seems we have four more reviews! Thank you everyone!

Mai: And one of the reviews have dares in them

ie cast: Who are you?

Writer-kun: This is Mai. She's our guest star for today's episode.

Fudou: You requested it?

Mai: Yes, yes I did.

Fudou: I hate you

Writer-kun: Come on fudou, lighten up.

Mai: Yea, just because you tied with sakuma doesn't mean you have to be angry

Fudou: *Red vein pops up * but I did not get Kidou!

Mai: *Calms fudou * sorry for Fudou-kun...

Mimi: Today's venue is... back at your house.

Writer-kun: hehe..I don't have any ideas for the next place so, why not my house?

Mimi:*glares at writer-kun * Anyways...Todays batch of dares are from: **KazeEndo Shooting star**

**1. gouenji has to buy chocolates and flowers for Shirou (I don´t know I think its cute)**

2. Midorikawa has to dip his fingers in fudge and Hiroto has to lick Midorikawa´s fingers dry (XD)

3. Endou has to act all girly around Kazemaru(IDK)

4. Burn has to wear a short pink dress with heels (XD)

Writer-kun: Gouenji-kun, you can show off the world your love for fubuki if you do this dare.

Gouenji: Yes, yes, I must do this. To win fubuki's heart.

Fubuki: But you already have my heart gouenji-kun. *Cute face *

Gouenji: *Blushes * But I will still do! *Goes to nearby flower shop *

_At flower shop_

Gouenji: excuse me but I want a bouquet of red roses.

Shop owner: Are you gouenji?

Gouenji: yes I am

Shop owner: I can't believe it! I'm a big fan of you and fubuki-kun. Here, the bouquet's free. I love you gouenji-kun! *Hugs him *

Gouenji: Let me go *gets free* thanks *Grabs bouquet and runs to a candy store *

_At candy store_

Gouenji: Hey! You have any chocolates in here?

Shop owner 2: Yes. Dark, white and milk which one?

Gouenji: White, warp it up for me

Shop owner 2: ok.

Gouenji: _At least this ones not a fan, she doesn't seem to know me_

Shop owner: Done. *Hands it over * For your girlfriend?

Gouenji: Thanks. N-not for my girlfriend for my b-boy-

Shop owner: You're gay!

Gouenji: Yea..

Shop owner: I love yaoi! The chocolates are free! Come here again with your boyfriend! *waves *

Gouenji: Thanks *Grabs chocolates * and no I will not come here again! *Runs back to writer-kun's house *

_At writer-kun's house_

Gouenji: Fubuki, Here. *Gives bouquet and chocolates to fubuki *

Fubuki: Gouenji-kun *Blushes * I love-

Gouenji:*kisses fubuki * I love you too.

Fubuki: *Mourns *

Mimi: people this is a show not a make out session! Please go to the guest room if possible.

Gouenji: *Breaks the kiss * Fine.

* Gouenji and fubuki goes to guest room*

Mimi: They listened...

Writer-kun: Midorikawa-kun, *Holds out fudge * Time to do your dare! *takes out camera *

Midorikawa: *Blushes * o-ok *dips finger in it *

Mai: Hiroto-san, *points at finger * Lick it!

Hiroto: Mi-midorikawa, y- *Grabs his hand *you don't mind do you?

Midorikawa: I-I don't m-mind at all. *face starts to turn red *

Hiroto: *Licks midorikawa's finger *

Midorikawa: *Mourns *

Writer-kun: Perfect yaoi! *Takes mutiple shots *

Hiroto: *stops licking but still holds midorikawa's hand * Done

Midorikawa: H-hiroto, I- *Gets cut off by hiroto's lips on his *

Writer-kun: Nyaa! *Takes more photos *

Mai: This is so awesome! Next dare! E-endou-kun...

Writer-kun: Normally, I think endou-kun is seme and kazemaru-kun is uke.

Endou: but now I have to be the uke!

Mai: Shut up or you'll have to wear girl clothes. *shows a simple girl outfit to endou *

Endou: Fine! I'll act girly!

Kazemaru: Endou, you don-

Endou: Kazemaru-kun, let's go shopping together! After that we have a sleepover at my house-

Kazemaru: E-endou...

Mimi: Oh my! my ears! * covers ears*

Writer-kun: You can stop now endou-kun!

Endou: Really! Great! My voice...

Kazemaru: Your throat must be sore. Come I'll make you herbal tea to soften it.

Endou: Thank you kazemaru!

* Kazemaru and Endou goes to the kitchen.*

Gazelle: Burn, you're up.

Burn: Nooo!

Hiroto: * Shoves dress on burn*

Burn: Nooo!

Gazelle: * Puts on high heel shoes for him*

Mimi: This is almost like Cinderalla.

Gazelle and burn: * Blushes* No! It does not!

Mimi: Say all you want. *Takes photo * Kawaii!

Writer-kun: I want a picture too! *Takes photo *

Burn: Now that you have taken the photos can I please wear back my clothes

writer-kun: Fine, fine

Mai: Here's a new batch of dares by...Me. **IchiMai**!

**-I dare Burn and Gazelle have *** together (;P)**

-I dare Ichi-chan(kazemaru)to wear a mini skirt and a t-shirt(any kind)

Gazelle: um...I don't know whether we can-

Mai: But I took a long time to think about it!

Writer-kun: Do it!

Gazelle: *Blushes * This is a little uncomfortable...

Writer-kun: Do It! *Pushes Gazelle and burn into the guest room and forces fubuki and gouenji out *

Gouenji and fubuki: Hey! *quickly wears their clothes *

Mimi: oh my *quickly takes photo and puts it on facebook * such a cute couple

Gouenji and fubuki: Hey!

Writer-kun: Gazelle. Burn. There are condoms in the drawer. Don't stay here too long. Good luck! *Closes door *

Gazelle and burn: H-hey wait!

Mai: I thought you want to take photos of them.

Writer-kun: I do but later I'll catch them in surprize .

Mai: I'll follow you. Anyway, next!

Kazemaru: I'm a boy! A BOY I'll tell you!

Endou: *Nose bleed and takes out a mini skirt and a shirt* wear this!

Kazemaru: No! I'll not wear this!

Endou: * forces it on Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: Endou! *Dark aura *

Endou: *nervous laugh * K-kazemaru, I-I thought you love me.

Kazemaru: I do but that doesn't mean I won't hit you! *Chases endou *

Endou: Kazemaru! *Runs away *

Mai: I knew this would happen

Mimi: Then why did you make this dare

Mai: Its funny.

Writer-kun: Alright somemore dares!

ie cast: What!

Mai: This ones from **Aquella**

**1. i dare tobitaka to confess who he truly likes and have to propose to that person...if he doesnt do that dare, shave his head off XD  
2. i dare goenji to serenade a love song to fubuki (dancing and everything)  
3. i dare everyone to reveal their most embarassing secrets...if they dont, keep them in a room of fangirls for one WHOLE DAY XD  
4. i dare kazemaru, shirou, midorikawa and aphrodi to dress in girlie outfits and also act like girls :p  
5. i dare hiroto and tsunami to have pokemon battle...the pokemon could be any kind**

Mai: So, tobitaka. Who do you like?

Tobitaka: It's personal *blushes *

Writer-kun: Tell or the hair goes!

Tobitaka: No! You wouldn't!

Writer-kun: It's unique! People thinks its a moose or a hawk even an eagle!

Tobitaka: Is it really that unique?

Writer-kun: So, who do you like? Tobitaka!

Mimi: Fans put you together with two people. Fudou and Toramaru. Sooo

Fudou: No way! I love Kidou!

Sakuma: I love Kidou more than you do! *Throws red penguin plushies *

Fudou: Like Hell! *Throws purple penguin plushies *

Kidou: How long are they gonna stop fighting?

Mai: Well, since Fudou's out of the question. Then it's Toramaru-kun!

Hiroto: *Hands a box to tobitaka * Good luck!

Haruna: Ganbatte! Tobitaka-san!

Toramaru: *Blushes * ano...tobitaka-san

Tobitaka: *on one knee* T-toramaru *opens the box and reveals a ring* Will you marry me?

Toramaru: T-tobitaka-san! *Blushes * Quickly stand up! *Grabs the ring * Now! Stand!

Mai: Now you guys are officially married untill this chapter ends. Next!

Writer-kun: Gouenji-kun...

Gouenji: What song should I sing and dance to!

Fubuki: Gouenji-kun, I think you can stop. You've done soo much for me already. *Kisses gouenji *

Gouenji: Fubuki...*Kisses back *

Mimi: Looks like we can't do it today...Sorry A**quella-san **Next dare!

Ie cast: We will not do it!

Mimi: Well, I tried...Gomen minna. *steps on a red button *

*A big square hole opens under the ie cast *

ie cast: Wait, What! *Falls down the hole *

*Writer-kun, Mimi and Mai on a big screen TV*

Writer-kun: *speaks using the microphone * Guys! You are now in a special room my mom made for intruders. Now the punishment! Mimi!

Mimi: Hai! *press a big purple button *

*Fan girls/boys floods in *

Fubuki: I'm... sorry...

Tachimukai: H-help!

Hiroto: Stop it!

Mimi: I love doing this. Next dare!

Mai: um... You can't do anymore dares. **Aquella-san** requested them to be kept in this room for one whole day.

Writer-kun: You're right! We have just two more to go. Too bad...*pouts *

Mimi: *tummy grumbles * hehehe...Gomen Gomen, I skipped breakfast today. *rubs tummy *

Mai: Well It is lunch time.

Writer-kun: Then, what are we waiting for. Time to eat! *leaves the room *

Mai: What about...

Mimi: Don't care, they are stuck in there aren't they? Oh yea, thanks for being a guest star Mai. *starts to leave *

Mai: No problem! *follows *

Writer-kun: Hey, Mimi! Where should we eat?

Mimi: I don't know mcdonalds?

Writer-kun: Any others?

Mimi: Can't think of anything else.

Writer-kun: Fine...*pouts and turns to face audience* Thanks for reading the lovey dovey game show! Please review! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

After this chapter, I can't continue with the game show since I'll be celebrating x,mas with my family. Don't worry, I will continue with this on the 27th. Thanks and merry x,mas! Bye!

* * *

Writer-kun: Hey guys! Welcome to Inazuma eleven lovey dovey game show! The only Inazuma eleven game show that has yaoi in it!

Mimi: (Talk about reviews) Arigato minna! Put in more dares to torture the ie cast even more!

Ie cast: Hey!

Kazemaru: So, we have a guest star this time?

Writer-kun: Yes! Here's **Meki**!

Meki: Ohayo!

Tsunami: H-how did you get here? I never see you open the door.

Meki: I slept here overnight.

Ie cast: What!

Mimi: You guys should stop saying what all the time.

Ie cast: Why!

Meki: Now it's a why.

Endou: Where are we now?

Writer-kun: In... a blank room.

Meki: Why a blank room?

Mimi: *whispers to Meki * She's insane.

Writer-kun: I heard that! I saw on cartoons blank rooms can do anything. Like pop up a small bedroom or some food and whatsoever.

Mimi: True

Meki: Can we start the dares now!

Writer-kun: Fine. This-

Meki: Let me say it!

Writer-kun: It's all yours

Meki: Yay! *Starts jumping up and down *

Mimi: We have an enthusiastic guest star in the episode

ie cast: No!

Mimi: *gets angry * Now you guys are saying no!

Writer-kun: Calm down Mimi.

Mimi: Right Right.

Meki: Today's first batch of dares are from me **agent034inazumalover**

**1. I dare Gouenji to sing a love song to Haruna**

2. I dare Natsumi to French kiss with Endou for 2 minutes.

3. I dare Hiroto to propose to Gazelle.

4. I dare all IE girls to tell their crushes and kiss the ones.

5. I dare Haruna to kiss either Fufbuki or Gouenji.

6. I dare Kidou to kiss who he really likes.

7. I dare Rika to kiss Ichinose.

8. I dare Tsunami to be drunken and stay with Touko in a room.

9. I dare Sakuma to tells his crush and make out with him/her. (but not if he/she doesn't wanna)

10. I dare Haruna to kiss the boy she likes.

Writer-kun: Gouenji-kun...

Gouenji: I love fubuki and him only!

Fubuki: Gouenji-kun, this is just a dare. I don't mind.

Gouenji: Fubuki. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this dare. *Kisses fubuki *

Fubuki: *Breaks the kiss * It's ok. I don't mind. *Continue the kiss *

Meki: *fakes cough * Hello. My dare!

Kidou: Excuse me. I- *Gets tied up by meki *

Meki: Hell no are you gonna ruin my perfect dare!

Haruna: It's ok onii-chan. *looks at gouenji * Gouenji-san please go ahead.

Gouenji: Alright *Sings the love song * **(I can't think of any love songs)**

Haruna: Fubuki-kun, you have a great boyfriend *unties kidou *

Fubuki: *Blushes *

Mimi: Kazemaru...

Kazemaru: I'm fine with it

_Kazemaru inner soul: Relax kazemaru, It's just a dare. No need to kill Natsumi and Endou. Yea yea just calm down, caaaalm dowwwwn._

Natsumi: *Blushes * Endou-kun..

Endou: *Tears fall like a waterfall * Why does it have to be natsumi! Why not Kazemaru! For the love of god pick just pick Kazemaru!

Natsumi: E-endou-kun... *French kisses him * _just two minutes. It'll be over in just two minutes_

_After two minutes_

Natsumi: *stops the french kiss * I can't believe I did that. *Blushes *

Kazemaru: Endou...*Dark aura surrounding kazemaru *

Endou: K-kazemaru! L-let me explain!

Kazemaru: *Dark aura dissappears and grabs endou's left arm * When this episode's over, we are gonna do it together alright.

Endou: R-right.

Mimi: Hiroto-san... Gazelle-sama...

Writer-kun: *Goes to one corner and cries like endou * Why! For the love of god have to pick Gazelle-sama. Why not Midorikawa-kun? Why!

Hiroto: Midorikawa will never forgive me for this. *Turns to face midorikawa * M-

Midorikawa: *Bigger dark aura surrounds midorikawa *

Hiroto: Mi-Midorikawa it's just a dare... *Put hands in front of himselves * Don't kill me!

Gazelle: B-Burn...

Burn: There's not way gran is gonna propose to you!

Mimi: Well, since writer-kun is too sad to do this and it looks like hiroto-san is gonna get kill by midorikawa-kun and Burn-sama, We can't do this dare. Next!

Meki: If this dare can't be done, I will kill you writer-kun.

Writer-kun: *return to normal * Don't kill me please. Let's start with Aki.

Aki: Um... *Blushes * I like Ichinose-kun...

Rika: How dare you like Darling! I'm the one and only girl for him! *grabs his arm * Right, Darling!

Ichinose: *Nervous laugh * hehehe... a-aki...

Aki: *kisses him *

Ichinose: *Breaks the kiss * Rika... *kisses her *

Rika: *breaks the kiss * Darling...

Meki: I knew it! Ichinose-kun is a player! Haruna?

Haruna: I don't know... but I think sakuma's cute

Sakuma: *Blushes * I-I still love you kidou!

Endou: Looks like you got yourself a love rival and it's your sister, Kidou.

Kidou: *Blushes *

Writer-kun: Natsumi?

Natsumi: Kazemaru's gonna kill me... E-endou-kun... *Blushes *

Kazemaru: Natsumi...

Endou: H-how about we just skip the french kiss and do _it _kazemaru!

Kazemaru: Really!

Endou: Y-yea...

Kazemaru: great!

Mimi: Touko? You don't have to say it. It's tsunami right.

Touko: *Blushes * H-how did you know?

Mimi: Found out about it. *Ties kidou * Next dare!

Kidou: muff...mpufffff!

Haruna: First, a love song, then a confession and now a kiss.

Meki: Please do it for the fans and me. *smiles *

Haruna: How about fubuki-kun. *Faces fubuki * You won't mind right?

Fubuki: Yea I won't but...

Gouenji: *ready to kill haruna * Kiss him and you'll die.

Haruna: For the sake of my life, onii-chan and fubuki-kun. I will not do it.

Meki: Haruna... *Chases her * Do you know how long I have to come up with this dare!

Haruna: *Runs away * Sorry Sorry Sorry!

Writer-kun: Next dare! *unties the cloth around kidou's mouth *

Kidou: Let me go! I need to save haruna!

Mimi: She can do this by herself. Now for the moment of truth. Who do you like Kidou-san?

*Sakuma, fudou, sakuma x kidou and fudou x kidou fans surrounds them *

Kidou: *Blushes * I-I

Mimi: Well Well

Kidou: I don't know! **(I can't let fudou x kidou fans be sad)**

Mimi: and I thought you will pick sakuma.

Meki: Next!

Rika: Yay! Two kisses in one day! *Kisses Ichinose * *Breaks the kiss *

Ichinose: *Blushes *R-rika, Aki...

Aki: it's ok ichinose-kun. Like they always say. It's just a dare.

Ichinose: *Smiles *

Meki: Next! *Grabs root beer * Tsunami-san!

Tsunami: root beer doesn't make me drunk.

Meki: but it has the word beer on it *points to the word beer *

Writer-kun: Even Meki-san agrees with me

Tsunami: Fine... *drinks root beer *

Meki: Working?

Tsunami: No...not...at...all- *Falls *

Writer-kun: Yea...He's out

Touko: * blushes* I-I..um...

Writer-kun: Enough talk! *Kicks touko and tsunami into a room*

Mimi: *Locks the door * Good luck! Next dare!

Sakuma: You all know already right?

Meki: You're right... *pushes kidou and sakuma into a room *

Fudou: No!

Writer-kun: Relax fudou. They haven't even started yet.

*Hears mourns *

Fudou: *goes to a corner and draws circle *

Writer-kun: Fu-Fudou-san.

Meki: Haruna...

Mimi: She doesn't have a crush remember

Meki: oh yea...sorry. Sakuma's in the room too.

Mimi: Guess we have to skip this dare. Thanks for being a guest star Meki-san.

Meki: Your welcome.

Ie cast: Yayyyyy!

Writer-kun: Wait! We still haven't finish Aquella-san's dare yet.

Mimi: You're right...

ie cast: Nooooo!

Writer-kun and Mimi: *Each takes out two girlie outfits * Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Fubuki, Aphrodi!

Kazemaru, midorikawa, fubuki and aphrodi: No way!

Meki: Yes way.

Gouenji,Hiroto and Endou: *Takes the clothes and shoves it on fubuki, midorikawa and kazemaru * Sorry...

Kazemaru and Midorikawa: Hiroto! Endou! Gouenji!

Gouenji, hiroto and endou: *girl's voice* eekkkk *Runs away *

Fubuki: I-I don't mind this at all. Aphrodi, why did nobody shoves any clothes for you *

Aphrodi: *poses * that's because I don't have any boyfriend to shove it for me.

Chae chan-soo: I'll do it for you Aphrodi-san! *Rises hand *

Aphrodi, burn and gazelle: Captain!

Chae chan-soo: *Takes dress and shoves on aphrodi * You look even more cuter aphrodi-san.. *Blushes *

Aphrodi: C-captain... *Blushes *

Writer-kun: Sooo cute! *Takes out camera and takes photo * Next please!

Mimi: Tsunami can't. He's drunk.

Writer-kun: Fine... *punts *

Meki: Well then it's time for this show to end! Thank you for leting me here!

Writer-kun: Your welcome! Please review! Sorry that I can't continue this show until after christmas. *Bows head * Gomen Gomen! Please forgive me!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm back! Christmas was awesome! Anyway on with the show!

* * *

Writer-kun: *opens door * Ohayo minna! I know you guys are mad because the venue is back at my house. *scratches head * hehe..sorry, so I thought of bringing some goodies from my aunt's house to you and buying you guys dinner! *holds out four bags of goodies *

*silence *

Writer-kun: Hey! Where's everybody?

Mimi: *Slams master bedroom door and pulls the ie cast out * You guys! Are going to get outta there right now!

Ie cast: Let go! No way are we going to do another dare! *being carried by mimi *

Writer-kun: *Stares at them * What is going on?

Mimi: Oh! Writer-kun you came back! *throws ie cast on the floor *

Aquella: *Comes out of the kitchen holding a cup of hot chocolate * Ohayo Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: What are you doing here Aquella-san! *drops the bags *

Aquella: I requested to be a guest star right?

Writer-kun: You did but... *looks at mimi *

Mimi: I open the door for her just now. *Smiles *

Writer-kun: Did something happened when I was away?

Mimi: No! *Looks away *

Hiroto: It was christmas so we thought of going back to japan but mimi *points at her * won't allow us!

Ichinose: You are on hoilday for three days! So, why can't we have a break!

Writer-kun: *looks at mimi * I thought I told you to let them go.

Mimi: You did but *Whispers * I was worried that they were trying to get away.

Writer-kun: Good point. Hey...

Mimi: What?

Writer-kun: Can you help me put my luggage to my room *Hands over her luggage bag * and tobitaka-san?

Tobitaka: Yea..

Writer-kun: *shoves the four bags into his arms * Bring these to the kitchen and put them in the right cardboards.

Tobitaka and Mimi: Who do you think we are! Your maids!

Writer-kun: Help me please *puppy dog eyes *

Tobitaka and Mimi: We hate you... *goes and do their order *

Aquella: So... can we start now?

Writer-kun: Oh yea yea! Sorry about that.

Aquella: It's ok. *Smiles *

ie cast: No!

Writer-kun: Yes. *gives death glare *

ie cast: *Backs away *

Writer-kun: Alright..thanks for reviewing while I was away! Right now we are doing only one batch of dares.

Mimi: *Comes back * Man! That lugage bag was heavy!

Writer-kun: Mimi would you do the honors?

Mimi: Fine... The first batch of dares are from...* looks at papers* **HikariKudo24**

**1. I dare Gouenji to take Toramaru out for dinner and propose to him. If he refuse...then give him any punishment.**

2. I dare Endou to kiss Kazemaru

3. I dare Burn and Gazelle to get married! :D

4. I dare Kazemaru, Hiroto, and Shirou to be in pink princess costumes...please no fan people

5. I dare Tobitaka to sing a song...any really (must be tone-deaf and no one can cov

Mimi: Gouenji-kun and Toramaru-kun You're up.

Gouenji: HikariKudo24, I will kill you after this... *Dark aura surrounding him *

Fubuki: *Calms gouenji * Like what I always say, it's just a dare.

Gouenji: you always know the right words to say to me Fubuki *Kisses him *

Fubuki: *Cute voice * Gouenji-kun... *kisses back *

Toramaru: Tobitaka-san is going to get mad once he knows about this. *looks at kitchen *

Aquella: Makes more sense why we need to do this quickly! *pushes them out to a restaurant *

_Restaurant_

Waiter: Can I help you?

Aquella: Give them the most romantic dinner they ever had.

Waiter: Understood.

Aquella: *gives gouenji a box * Good luck gouenji-kun! *pats his back *

Gouenji: *dark aura appears again * You!

Aquella: Bye! *runs away quickly to writer-kun's house *

Waiter: Alright! Your table is

_Back at writer-kun's house_

Aquella: *puff *I'm *puff * back *puff puff puff * *looks up *

Writer-kun: *Wears headphone with mini mic and standing behind the ie cast.* Alright! Commence operation Spying on Gouenji taking Toramaru out for dinner and proposing to him! Security cameras!

Aquella: *Stares at them with disbelief *What?

Endou: gouenji is gonna kill us for this but...it's awesome! *grins *

Aquella: Are you guys spying on them?

Writer-kun: This is once in a lifetime opportunity!

Aquella: and here, I thought you were a big fan of gazelle and burn.

Writer-kun: I am but this is awesome! I can't just let it go to waste.

Aquella: You're mad.

Writer-kun: I know!

_Back at the restaurant_

Gouenji: *cutting the food like murdering someone *

Toramaru: Go-gouenji-san... *sweatdrop *

Gouenji: *stops cutting and speaks with deadly voice* Are you done toramaru?

Toramaru: * more sweatdrops * y-yes gouenji-san...

Gouenji: *takes out the box and gets down on one knee * Lets get this over with. Toramaru, will you marry me?

Toramaru: n-no gouenji-san... you know I like tobitaka-san.

Gouenji: good. *throws the box and stands up * Writer-kun, we're done. *starts to go back to writer-kun's house *

Toramaru: W-wait! Gouenji-san! *follows gouenji *

_Back at writer-kun's house_

Writer-kun: That was awesome... *cries tears of joy *

Aquella: I wouldn't say that was awesome...

Tobitaka: Did I miss something?

Writer-kun: *quickly packs everthing and throws it into storeroom * No! You did not miss anything! *Looks away *

Tobitaka: *confuse look * I don't care about it.

Gouenji and toramaru: *comes back * We're back!

Tobitaka: Where did you guys go?

Toramaru: um... to practice.

Tobitaka: oh...

Mimi: Anyway next dare!

Kazemaru: Endou... *Kisses him *

Endou: *kisses back *

Mimi: They like this dare don't they.

Aquella: yea...

Kazemaru: *Breaks kiss * I love you endou

Endou: I love you too

Writer-kun: Next dare!

Mimi: You're looking forword to it aren't ya?

Writer-kun: Yes. I love you HikariKudo24 for making this dare!

Gazelle: B-burn...

Burn: We'll do it!

Hiroto: Let me be the priest! *Wears the priest clothes *

Gazelle: come on! We're not seriously getting married are we?

Writer-kun: Please do it for me? *puppy dog eyes *

Gazelle: Why must you be our big fan?

Writer-kun: You should blame it on yourself.

Gazelle: Why!

Mimi: Enough talk! Start! * Shoves the wedding dress on gazelle, suit on burn and pushes them to the altar *

Gazelle and Burn: Hey!

Mimi: Almost forgot! *gives bouguet of flowers to gazelle * We need the flowers too!

Gazelle: You guys don't have to treat this marriage like real.

Aquella: You guys do know that your big fan is the writer right?

Gazelle and burn : right.

Aquella: and you guys do know that this is the first wedding scene she ever written right?

Gazelle and burn : right.

Aquella: So, we have to treat this like the real ones because of these two reasons understand?

Gazelle and burn : understood.

Mimi: Well then, start!

Hiroto: Ahem... lets skip to the I do part alright.

Everyone: Right!

Hiroto: Do you tulip-san, I mean Burn-san, I mean Haruya-san take this gazelle, I mean gazelle, I mean Fuusuke-kun to be your wedded wife, I mean husband.

Burn: Gran, for the last time stop calling me tulip-san because of my hair!

Gazelle: Burn...

Burn: I mean! I do!

Hiroto: And do you, Gazelle, I mean Fuusuke-kun take tulip-san, I mean Burn-san, I mean Haruya-san to be your wedded husband.

Gazelle: *smiles * I do.

Writer-kun: This is awesome! *takes picture *

Hiroto: Done! you may kiss the bride, I mean groom, I mean bride, I mean gride burn-san.*smiles*I'm so happy.

Burn: *Grabs gazelle and kisses him *

Writer-kun: I love this! *takes mutiple shots *

Gazelle: *blushes and kisses back *

Everyone: Yay!

Gazelle: *breaks kiss still has the blush on the cheek * you're gonna get it from me HikariKudo24.

Writer-kun: Next dare! *cries tears of joy *

Kazemaru: oh no!

Aquella: Oh yes! *shoves pink princess dress on kazemaru, hiroto and fubuki *

Endou: I kinda like this dare.

Kazemaru: Endou!

Hiroto: Mi-

Midorikawa: First you do it to me now it's your turn. Yes!

Hiroto: Midorikawa...

Fubuki: Gouenji-kun..

Gouenji: *nosebleed * It's a little revealing.

Aquella: ok, you can change now.

Kazemaru, hiroto and fubuki: Yes! *changes back to original clothes *

Aquella: Tobitaka-san.

Tobitaka: I don't mind I sux at singing.

Aquella: Great! That makes it easier for us.

Tobitaka: So, what song am I gonna sing?

Mimi: How about this one * plays careless whisper * Sing it!

Tobitaka: fine.. *starts to sing *

Aquella: He's singing it.

Writer-kun: And it sux!

Everyone: *covers ears *

Mimi: You can't cover your ears!

Everyone: Nani! Why!

Writer-kun: you guys did read the dare didn't you!

Fudou: Hey! Tobit! Can you stop now?

Tobitaka: *ignores fudou and continues *

Toramaru: Tobitaka-san! Shut up!

Tobitaka: *stops sing * Toramaru! *grabs toramaru arm and pulls him to a hug* I'm sorry... I know I sux at sing and I don't want you to hear it but I was dared to. I'm sorry.

Toramaru: Tobitaka-san...

Mimi: Writer-kun...

Writer-kun: Perfect yaoi! *takes photo *

Aquella: *checks watch * Sorry guys It's time for me to go.

Mimi: Oh, the shows ending anyway. Thanks for being a guest star Aquella-san.

Aquella: Thank you for letting me be here.

Mimi: You're very welcome. Merry late christmas!

Writer-kun: Please review! Bye!

Ie cast: Can we have our hoilday now!

Writer-kun: No!


	6. Chapter 6

Writer-kun: Hey guys I'm back!

Ie cast: * siting down and eating goodies quietly *

Writer-kun: Oh I see you guys eating the goodies I brought back. Aren't they good?

Ie cast: *ignores and continue eating *

Writer-kun: Don't ignore me!

Ie cast: *still ignores *

Writer-kun: What happened here! *turns to mimi *

Mimi: Be-

Nana Unlucky clover: * crashes though the window *Hey!

Writer-kun: My window!

Nana: Sorry...

Writer-kun: You're paying for that!

Nana: Sorry, no money.

Writer-kun: get over here! *chases her *

Nana: Wait a minute! *runs away *

Mimi: *turns to audience * so... today's venue is again writer-kun's house.

Writer-kun: *still chasing nana * Sorry Mimi! Don't worry the next episode will be in a chalet!

Mimi: *face lighten up * Really?

Writer-kun: *still again chasing nana * Really!

Mimi: Yay! *turns to ie cast * Hey! Did you listen? You guys get to have a hoilday ready.

Ie cast: *excited * finally! We get to have a hoilday!

Mimi: Finally you guys are happy again. we can't continue this show if you guys are sad and depressed.

Ie cast: No! *depressed again *

Mimi: Come on! *smack them with a folded paper *

ie cast: ow...

Nana and writer-kun: *comes back sweating and out of breath*

Nana: Sorry! *puff * I'll *puff * pay you *puff * back to- *puff * morrow.

Writer-kun: Better *puff * keep you're *puff * word *puff *

Mimi: So, today's batch of dares comes from **Mizuki-chan-18**

ie cast: No way! Her again!

Mimi: *smacks them with the folded paper again * Shut up when I'm still talking!

Ie cast: ow... not again...

**- I dare Fubuki to dress like a cutie bear -with chrismas outfit and accesories cuz is chrismas!- and 'insinuate' himself to the person he DON'T like!**

- Is true that Kidou is afraid from cats? if he refuses, force him to only wear a belt made by fishes and be pursued by a pack of hungry cats!

- I dare Endou and Tachimukai to fight each other to rescue Fudou from sharks (YES Tsunami will be involved in this!)

- I dare Tobitaka to dress like Wolverine, Toramaru like Hulk, Midorikawa like Iron Man, Sakuma like Gatubela, Kogure like Stuart Little, Genda like a lion and Gazelle like an ice cube. If they refuse... do whatever (BAD) you want... ushishsishi

- I dare Burn to act as a trapeeze guy from a circus.

- I dare Hiroto to make Michael Jackson's 'Moonwalk'.

- I dare Hijikata to use Kazemaru and Gouenji as a ball like he's a juggler.

- I dare Endou and Kazemaru to hold a Pocky Stick mouth-to-mouth and bit it. Then a French Kiss of 1 hour (XD)

Mimi: Well fubuki-kun, wear this. *holds out cutie bear costume christmas style*

Fubuki: No way... I don't wanna...

Gouenji: Stop making fubuki do things he doesn't like!

Nana: This is a dare gouenji-kun. A dare!

Gouenji: Well, I don't like it!

Fubuki: gouenji-kun, It's fine, I don't mind. *takes outfit and wears it *

Gouenji: Fubuki... you look cute in that costume...

Fubuki: arigato gouenji-kun. *smiles *

Gouenji: _so cute...relax gouenji, it's fubuki. He's your boyfriend so stop thinking of doing "it"with him._ *nose bleed *

Mimi: Now atsuya-san!

Atsuya: I have to...no way!

Nana: *pushes fubuki to atsuya * good luck!

Gouenji: ATSUYA!

Nana: Gouenji-kun!

Gouenji: *rans to fubuki side and kicks atsuya away * stay away from fubuki!

Atsuya: ow... not again...

Gouenji: *looks at fubuki with caring eyes * You alright fubuki.

Writer-kun: *rolls eyes * Not again...

Nana: Next!

Writer-kun: so, kidou are you afraid of cats?

Kidou: I-I'm not afraid of them... *looks away *

Writer-kun: Really? *snaps fingers *

Mimi: *goes out with fishing gears *

Kidou: *with nervous voice * o-of c-c-course!

Writer-kun: Really?

Mimi: *comes back with a tug full of fish, goes to a table and starts to make the belt*

Kidou: *even more nervous voice * R-r-r-r-really!

Writer-kun: Are you sure...?

Mimi: Done! *shoves it on kidou *

Writer-kun: Nana!

Nana: Hai! *opens the van door *

*A pack of hungry cats comes running out *

Ichinose: When did that van get here?

Kidou: AHHHHH! *runs away * cats cats I'm afraid of cats!

Writer-kun: and he said that he's not scared of them. Anyway next!

Nana: *grabs fudou and ties him and leaves him hanging over sharks *

Fudou: Hey! Someone save me!

Sakuma: In your dreams fudou!

Tsunami: _I can't this dare is for Endou and Tachimukai. I can't save fudou._

Mimi: Endou, Tachimukai-kun, please argue for who's saving fudou.

Endou: Well...

Tachimukai: E-endou-san.

Endou: okey dokey! *turns to tachimukai * I'm gonna save fudou not you!

Tachimukai: huh.. We all have to save fudou-san from danger! You want to get all the credit! Endou-san how could you be so mean!

Tsunami: _Man! They are fighting over each other! At this rate fudou will be eaten alive! I can't let the ocean take another life away!_ I don't care! Fudou! I'll save you!

Mimi: He's saving fudou-san...

Writer-kun: Go tsunami-san!

Tsunami: *save fudou * Finally! The ocean did not take another life away! You ok fudou?

Fudou: Yea...thanks to you...

Writer-kun: Hey! Fudou! Aren't you in love with Kidou! Why are you sweet talking with tsunami!

Fudou: I'm just thanking him for saving my life!

Writer-kun: *Ignores * Cheater, Next dare please!

Nana and Mimi: *Each holds out costume * Tobitaka-san, Toramaru-kun, Midorikawa-kun, Sakuma-kun, Kogure-kun, Genda-san, Gazelle-sama! Wear this!

Tobitaka, Toramaru, Midorikawa, Sakuma, Kogure, genda and Gazelle: Like Hell!

Writer-kun: Like heaven! Wear them!

Nana and Mimi: *shoves costume on them *

Tobitaka: This is stupid!

Suzume: To think I look up to you tobitaka-san.

Tobitaka: Suzume!

Toramaru: I-I-I don't look good at all with this!

Gazelle: Why am I wearing an Ice cube costume!

Burn: I could post this on the internet *takes photo and post it on facebook*

Gazelle: Burn!

Writer-kun: Don't worry Gazelle-sama! You can get back at him on the next dare!

Burn: What!

Gazelle: Good old lucky me!

Tobitaka, Toramaru, Midorikawa, Sakuma, Kogure, genda and Gazelle: *changes back to original clothes *

Gazelle: burn... You're up...

Burn: Dam!

Writer-kun: Yea dam!

Burn: Why me!

Mimi: probably because of your jumping.

Nana: You got more jumpping strength than a kangaroo!

Burn: Not helping!

Gazelle: *shoves outfit on him *

Burn: This is skin-tight!

Gazelle: It's always skin-tight. Now do it *gets ready camera *

Burn: I hate you... *Does the stuts * ow my back!

Gazelle: *takes mutiple shots * oh yes, this is going on the internet *drolls *

Writer-kun: Gazelle is drolling over burn! *takes photo *

Nana: She's really a big fan.

Mimi: *sighs *

Burn: *stops doing stuts * My whole entire body is aching!

Writer-kun: Gazelle-sama! Apply the oiniment on burn-sama!

Gazelle: *blushes *

Mimi: *pushes burn and gazelle into a room *

Nana: Next dare!

Hiroto: The moonwalk?

Nana: yes the moonwalk.

Mimi: You done it before right?

Hiroto: What moonwalk I don't remember doing any moonwalk.

Writer-kun, Mimi and nana: *gasps *

Endou: You did it once in a dare!

Hiroto: Don't remember.

Midorikawa: Just do it Hiroto. *shows a video of the moonwalk *

Hiroto: ok *does the moonwalk * This feels like deja vu.

Kazemaru: You done it before!

Hiroto: really? I don't remember.

Kazemaru: *shacks his face with his hand * Hijikata, it's your turn now. Why does everyone use me in there dares?

Mimi: because you're easy to make fun of.

Nana: good explanation Mimi-san.

Mimi: I'm smart aren't I?

Writer-kun: Hijikata-san! Please start!

Hijikata: but I'm bad at juggling!

Writer-kun: Better! *throws gouenji and kazemaru at hijikata *

Hijikata: W-wait *catches and starts to juggle them * I can't *drops them *

Kazemaru and gouenji: HI-JI-KA-TA!

Hijikata: S-sorry! *surrender pose *

Writer-kun: Next!

Kazemaru: *change emotion * Oh...Endou! *runs to endou *

Nana: Mimi-san.

Mimi: *eating pocky stick * No way! *hides the box *

Nana: Mimi! *steals one stick and shoves it into endou's and kazemaru's mouth *

Endou: *bites on one end *

Kazemaru: *bites on the other and blushes*

Writer-kun: This is so cute! *takes photo *

Midorikawa: She takes alot of photos does the memory card have that much GB?

Mimi: You don't know how much money she spends buying memory cards. Nana! You owe me one pocky stick!

Nana: Alright Alright! I'll buy one packet and give you one. What flavour do you want?

Mimi: Chocolate!

Midorikawa: O.o

Aki: Endou-kun and Kazemaru-kun are almost at the middle!

Haruna: They are gonna- *squeals *

Sakuma: I wish I could do that with kidou.

Fudou: No! I should be the one doing it with kidou!

Sakuma: Says who!

Fudou: Says me!

Sakuma and fudou: *throws penguin plushes at each other*

Kidou: *blushes * they are at it again.

Ichinose: shh...they are at the middle already!

Kazemaru and Endou: *kisses *

Writer-kun: *squeals * Now french kiss!

Kazemaru and Endou: *french kisses each other *

Mimi: Awesome!

Burn: This is going on the internet *takes photo and uploads it *

Writer-kun: Wow! Three thousand hits! You guys are the bomb!

Nana: Now all we have to do is wait for one hour.

Writer-kun: We still have enough time. Lets do your dares nana.

Nana: yippe! Next batch of dares by me **Nana Unlucky clover:**

**1. Shirou has to wear a maid outfit and feed Gouenji strawberry parfait (HOORAY STRAWBERRY PARFAIT!)**

2. Sakuma has to wear a frilly white dress and go on a date with Kidou in the park. Fudou has to sit in corner and watch the WHOLE date. If you want to tie Fudou so he doesn't interrupt.

3. When they get back from their date untie Fudou and make him sing Careless Whisper or Ice Ice Baby(w/ complete dance) as proof of his love for kidou X3

4. I dare Tobitaka to propose to Toramaru, if he doesn't shave his moose/eagle hair (seriously what IS that?)

5. Make Kazemaru wear a ballerina outfit and dance for Endou.

Mimi: ushishi...Gouenji-kun... you are liking this dare aren't ya?

Gouenji: *blushes *Shut up!

Fubuki: I don't want to wear a maid outfit. But if gouenji-kun wants to I'll do it.

Nana: That's what I wanna hear *shoves the maid outfit on fubuki.

Gouenji: *nose bleed * Don't you guys think it's a little revealing?

Writer-kun: Nope! *pushes gouenji into a room*

Gouenji: *lays on a couch * oh man... *blushes *

Fubuki: g-gouenji-kun... *sits on gouenji's lap and spoon feed him the strawberry parfait *

Writer-kun: Perfect yaoi! *takes photo and close the door* Have a nice day Gouenji-san! Next!

Sakuma: oh goodie! *stops the penguin plushies fight and runs to kidou *

Fudou: w-wait a minute! *runs to them *

Kidou: *blushes *

Mimi: Here you go sakuma-kun *holds out frilly white dress *

Sakuma: *takes the dress and goes to the bathroom * Kidou! I won't be long!

Fudou: Nooooo!

Sakuma: *comes out * Done! Can we go now?

Writer-kun: Sakuma-kun look so cute in that dress! *takes photo *

Sakuma: *blushes * Thank you.

Nana: Now! Start the date! *grabs sakuma and kidou and goes to the park *

Fudou: Nooo! Let me come with you! *tears fall like waterfall and runs to the door*

*door closes and fudou slams into it *

Fudou: ouch.

Writer-kun: Gomen Fudou-san. *ties fudou to a chair infront of a big screen and on it *

Mimi: We've set up security cameras all around the park so you can see the whole entire date. *pats fudou's back * have a very sad day fudou-san.

Fudou: *tears forming at the side of the eyes while watching the screen*

Writer-kun: Fudou-san look so cute! *takes photo *

Nana: *comes back * Well...

Mimi: Fudou is having a hard time. Since sakuma-kun and Kidou-san are still on their date. Lets skip the next dare and go to the 4th one!

Tobitaka:Wait What!

Toramaru: *blushes *

Domon: *gives the box to tobitaka * propose to him if you love him.

Tobitaka: It's too early!

Gazelle: Hey! Burn and I are too early to get married yet we still got married!

Burn: We can't be the only people doing it right!

Tobitaka: Alright! *gets down on one knee and opens the box * Toramaru, I know it's to early and-

Nana: Just do it already!

Tobitaka: Marry me.

Toramaru: tobitaka-san... we're too young to do this tobitaka-san.

Tobitaka: I know. *throws the box * Kazemaru...

Kazemaru and Endou: *still french kissing *

Writer-kun: Hey! It's been more than one hour already!

Nana: *pulls them away * Do your dare kazemaru!

Kazemaru: I HAVE TO ACT LIKE A GIRL !

Nana: Forgive me kazemaru. It's for endou! I'm helping you!

Kazemaru: NANA!

Mimi: *shoves ballerina outfit on him * Dance Kazemaru dance!

Kazemaru: You're gonna get it from me Nana, Mimi! *Dances *

Sakuma and Kidou: We're back!

Writer-kun: Wow! So fast!

Mimi: How was it?

Sakuma: It was, good. *blushes *

Fudou: *shouting from the chair * Good my a** good! You guys almost make up!

Kidou: *blushes *

Mimi: Kidou's very special today.

Nana: Fudou! Writer-kun what song do you want him to sing?

Writer-kun: Ice Ice baby and dance too!

Fudou: What! My image is gone!

Mimi: Who cares you already ruin you image in the last few inazuma eleven episodes.

Fudou: Why not careless whisper!

Writer-kun: Tobitaka-san sang it already, in tone-deaf mode.

Fudou: Thank you writer-kun!

Writer-kun: You're welcome. Now sing!

Fudou: *sings and dances Ice Ice baby *

Writer-kun: He kinda looks cool rapping it.

Mimi: Yea...

Nana: Well then! Time for this chappie to end!

Writer-kun: Thanks for being a guest star for this episode Nana!

Mimi: *faces ie cast * Just to give you guys a spoiler, your next guest star will be sibings.

Ie cast: What!

Nana: *giggles * Good luck with that!

Ie cast: Noooo!


	7. Chapter 7

Writer-kun: *comes in * Ohayo minna!

*silence *

Writer-kun: *dark aura appears *Where is everybody?

Mimi: *comes out of the bathroom * Oh, Writer-kun! You're back! Thanks for booking this chalet for us. We're glad you gave us three rooms or else the boys will have to sleep with the girls. Ushishi, they will have a bad life ahead of them.

Writer-kun: *dark aura still there * Mimi, Where's everybody?

Mimi: They went to the swimming pool this morning. They will be back soon.

Writer-kun: *dark aura dissappears * That's great-

Flo and Shi: *crashes though the window * Good afternoon!

Mimi: Oh boy. *looks at Writer-kun *

Writer-kun: *dark aura appears again * Floooo, Shiiiii! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE DONE!

Flo: ah...we just crashed though the window...

Writer-kun: and you guys do know that that was not only dangerous but I'll have to pay for it!

Shi: sorry writer-kun *scratches head *

Flo: Chill girl chill. *whispers to mimi * Why is she so angry?

Mimi: two thing happened here. Our last guest star nana broke her window and she got scolded by her parents because of it. Secondly, the last two chapters, no one talked to her when she came in soo...

Shi: oh...

Mimi: So, you're paying.

Flo: Yup! *takes out wallet and gives it to Writer-kun * I don't know the amount so I'm giving you my wallet but you must remmember to give it back ok.

Writer-kun: *tears of joy * Thank you so much Flo-san.

Flo: No problem!

Ie cast: *comes in *

Endou: The shows starting already. *looks at Flo and Shi * You guys again! *points at them *

Flo: Ohayo Endou-kun.

Shi: Long time no see!

Writer-kun: OMG guys with bare chests! *Takes mutiple shots *

Flo: and here I thought Shi is the perverted one.

Mimi: You can't blame her. *turns to writer-kun * upload it on facebook!

Flo: We got three perverted people here.

Fudou: Can we change now. It's cold.

Writer-kun: *stops * Ok! Don't be long!

Mimi: So...while we're waiting lets start!

Flo: Today's venue is *takes and looks at papers * In one of the ie cast's room!

Shi: *looks at the papers from behind flo's shoulder * and today's batch of dares comes from us! Yayyyy!

Flo: Don't shout at my ear!

Shi: Sorry.

**1. We dare Shirou to be hanged on the edge of the cliff by the chapter's guest star.**

2. We dare Kidou to kiss GENDA on the lips for 10 minutes! XD (You might wanna tie up Sakuma and Fudou)

3. We dare Tobitaka to shave his hair off. If he refuses... feed him to the sharks... Literally.

4. We dare the UKEs in this game show to be tied over a sea of sharks and their SEMEs have to save them... XD

5. We dare Gouenji to be tied onto a pole in a room filled with his fangirls and Shirou watching from afar. :)

6. We dare ALL the couples in this game show to marry at the same time! XD

Shi: We are so lucky!

Flo: We get to make gouenji suffer!

Mimi: You guys love to torture the ie cast.

Flo and Shi: of course! Shirou!

Fubuki: *comes in * yes.

Flo: Shi!

Shi: on it! *grabs fubuki, ties him and hangs him on the edge of a cliff * Done!

Flo: Now all we need is-

Gouenji: *comes in * Where's fubuki?

Flo: Hanging from a cliff right now.

Gouenji: What! *dashes out to save fubuki * You're gonna get it from me Flo, Shi!

Kogure: *comes in with the rest of the ie cast * ushishishi. *looks at papers *Gouenji's gonna have a hard time surviving the second last dare.

Writer-kun: Right! *ties Sakuma and Fudou to a chair *

Sakuma and fudou: Let us go! Why are we tied up!

Mimi: Kidou has to kiss genda on the lips for 10 minutes.

Sakuma and fudou: What! *tries to break free *

Kidou: Why does everyone has to make me suffer?

Flo: It's for your own good kidou-kun.

Kidou: How is it good for me!

Shi: At least you know you've more than one person who loves you.

Kidou: Not helping!

Writer-kun: oh Genda *pushes kidou to him and accidentally kisses him *

Genda: *blushes and pushes kidou away* don't kill me sakuma fudou.

Kidou: *blushes *

Sakuma and fudou: *manages to break free and throws penguin plushies at genda * Die!

Genda: You can't kill me with this! *doughes the penguin plushies but gets hit by fudou's purple penguin plushie * Fudou! *throws orange penguin plushies *

Kidou: Why o why o me.

Mimi: *pats kidou's back * It's great to be loved.

Flo: They haven't finish the kiss yet.

Shi: Oh well, Next!

Ie cast: *looks at tobitaka *

Tobitaka: What!

Toramaru: tobitaka-san.. *gives paper to him *

Tobitaka: *reads it * oh no oh no!

Flo and Shi: Oh yes oh yes!

Tobitaka: Do you know how long I took to grow, cut, gel and comb this hair! It's unique!

Writer-kun: It's not unique! It's shape like a moose!

Tobitaka: It's surpose to look like a hawk!

Mimi: More like a moose to me.

Tobitaka: Shut up!

Writer-kun: No! You shut up. Either we cut your hair or feed you to the sharks. You choose.

Tobitaka: well, I most certainly don't want my hair to be gone, well then, the shark please.

Fidio: He's mad.

Flo: *pulls out a big tank full of water and sharks * Good luck!

Shi: *Grabs tobitaka and throws him into the tank * Don't die!

Tobitaka: Help!

Mimi: Next dare!

Ie boys: What!

Writer-kun: *gets ready camera * Get ready guys don't die!

Gouenji: *comes back with fubuki * Did we miss anything.

Mimi: You two have to do your dare

Gouenji and fubuki: What!

Fio: *Grabs Fubuki, Midorikawa, Aphrodi, Kidou, kazemaru and Gazelle, ties and hangs them over the tank* I love this dare!

Shi: Alright Semes! Save your Ukes!

Hiroto: M-Midorikawa! *quickly saves him *

Gouenji: Flooooo! Shiiiii! *dark aura appears and go and saves fubuki*

Sakuma and Fudou: Kidou! *stops the fight and dashes off to save kidou *

Endou: Oh my beloved Kazemaru! I'll save you! *Saves him *

Gazelle: Burn! You better come and save me or I'll divorce with you!

Burn: Don't you even dare!

Gazelle: I dare!

Burn: *whispers to himself * Why can't I be the uke?

Writer-kun: What are you doing burn-sama! Gazelle-sama is gonna die!

Burn: Why is he the uke not me!

Writer-kun: I prefer gazelle-sama being the uke.

Burn: Why you! *Saves gazelle *

Hiroto: *caring eyes * Midorikawa, you ok? *Kisses him *

Midorikawa: *breaks kiss * I'm fine. *kisses him *

Mimi: *squeals *

Gouenji: Fubuki, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I got you in so much trouble.

Fubuki: I'm fine with it as long as I know you will save me.

Gouenji: fubuki *kisses fubuki *

Fubuki: *kisses back *

Sakuma: *pulls kidou from right arm * Let go of him fudou!

Fudou: *pulls kidou from the other * No! After what you did to me! Never!

Kidou: *being pull in different directions * Let go of me!

Gazelle: I wanna divorce with you right now burn!

Burn: What! I saved you didn't I!

Gazelle: But you want me to save you.

Burn: I'm lazy!

Mimi: Burn! Gazelle-sama is in danger and you just want to let him be! How could you!

Burn: I didn't say that!

Gazelle: *hands burn the divorce papers * Sign it.

Burn: Wait! Gazelle!

Aphrodi: *Hanging over the tank * Hello! There's still somebody who needs to be saved here!

Flo: oh right! Tobitaka, I forgot all about him!

Shi: *cast the fishing rod * Tobitaka-san! Grab the string!

Aphrodi: *still hanging * I'm not taking about him!

Tobitaka: *grabs the fishing rod string and gets pull out of the tank*

Toramaru:You alright tobitaka-san?

Tobitaka: Yea... My hair's still ok?

Writer-kun: Wet but still has it shape. It really is unique.

Tobitaka: I told you! Excuse but I need to change and wash my hair. *walks out of the room *

Aphrodi: Hello!

Mimi: Next dare! Gouenji.

Gouenji: We can't do it there's no space!

Shi: What about outside? There's a pole there.

Gouenji: you really want me to do this dare don't ya?

Shi: well duh.. *grabs gouenji and ties him to the pole outside *Mimi!

Mimi: *on the phone with gouenji's fangirls * Already on it! Yes, gouenji-kun's right here! Thank you! *puts down the phone * They'll be here in 5..4..3..2..1!

Gouenji fangirls: *running to gouenji * Gouenji-kun! We LOVE you!

Gouenji: w-wait!

Gouenji fangirls: *crowds around gouenji *

Fangirl 1: *kisses gouenji * Marry me gouenji!

Fubuki: *left eye twitches *

Burn: *drops on the floor laughing * This is awesome!

Fangirl 2: *Feeds him bento which she made * Is it nice gouenji-kun?

Fubuki: *bends head down until the eyes can't be seen *

Endou: *joins burn* HAHAHA!

Fangirl 3: *steals gouenji's underwear * nyaa!

Fubuki: *dark aura appears * Stay away from Gouenji-kun! *chases fangirls *

Fangirls: Fubuki-kun! *runs away *

Fubuki: *unites gouenji * here's your underwear gouenji-kun *hands underwear to gouenji *

Gouenji: *blushes * T-thanks fubuki. *goes to the bathroom *

Flo: Time to get married!

Ie girls and ukes except gazelle: *blushes *

Mimi: Since tobitaka-san is washing his hair. I bet it'll take a long time. He can't marry toramaru.

Toramaru: No way!

Mimi: Ichinose is a player.

Ichinose: I'm not!

Mimi: Natsumi can't marry endou cause, you know.

Natsumi: I'm calling my father!

Mimi: Kidou can't marry anybody since sakuma and fudou maybe genda are in love with him.

Sakuma and fudou: Please!

Genda: I do not love kidou!

Shi: You're denying it right now.

Genda: I'm not denying it!

Gouenji: *comes out wearing the suit* I'm ready for the final dare!

Fubuki: *blushes *

Writer-kun: He's ready.

Gazelle: Don't sign the paper yet burn. I don't want to get married again.

Burn: *tears drops falling one by one and trying to sign the papers * alright.

Writer-kun: You guys are really divorcing! *tears forming at the side of the eyes *

Gazelle: yea-

Burn: *wipes away tears * I don't wanna.

Gazelle: Blame it on youself for that.

Writer-kun: You guys are REALLY divorcing! * biting on the handkerchief with tears drops falling one by one *

Gazelle: for the last time, yes!

Writer-kun: *turns to burn *Burn say something!

Burn: I can't! I'm too sad to even sign the papers! *bitting on his thump *

Mimi: well, we will leave you guys alone. Kazemaru! Midorikawa-kun! Touko! Fubuki-kun! Tsunami! Hiroto! Endou! *points at the cardboard * Wear the dress and the suit!

Kazemaru, midorikawa, touko, fubuki, tsunami, hiroto and endou: *blushes, takes the clothes and wears them *

Mimi: Who's gonna be the priest?

Shi: Me, please! *rises hand *

Mimi: will you do a bad job?

Shi: depends, this is my first job.

Mimi: fine by me. *shoves priest clothes on shi * do you need the book?

Shi: oh no, I already have it. *takes out the book *

Flo: *pushes kazemaru, midorikawa, touko, fubuki, tsunami, hiroto and endou at the altar * good luck!

Shi: Just like gazelle and burn's wedding ceremony, lets skip to the I do part.

Hiroto: Gazelle and burn had a wedding ceremony?

Midorikawa: You were the priest!

Hiroto: really? Well the skip to the I do part feels like deja vu.

Kazemaru: *Shacks his face with his hand *

Hiroto: *points at kazemaru * That feels like deja vu too!

Mimi: Why is midorikawa marrying a forgetful person?

Flo: No idea.

Shi: well then, boy who takes soccer as his first love Aka Endou, do you take Cute boy who cross dresses Aka Kazemaru to be your wedded crossdressing husband?

Endou: am I in love with soccer that much?

Kazemaru: yes you are.

Endou: I do.

Shi: and do you Cute boy who cross dresses Aka Kazemaru, take boy who takes soccer as his first love Aka Endou to be your wedded soccer-loving husband?

Kazemaru: I do not crossdress!

Mimi: You do.

Kazemaru: But that was force!

Flo: No one cares. Next couple!

Shi: ok, Forgetful stalker Aka Hiroto, do you take hair like green apple ice-cream guy Aka Midorikawa to be your wedded ice-cream husband.

Midorikawa: Green apple ice-cream?

Shi: When you were in aliea academy your hair-

Midorikawa: *touches hair * Shut up!

Hiroto: I do.

Shi: and do you hair like green apple ice-cream guy Aka Midorikawa, takes Forgetful stalker Aka Hiroto to be your forgetful husband who you have to remind that you've married him forever.

Hiroto: I'm not forgetful!

Midorikawa: I know I'll regret this. I do.

Flo: Next couple!

Shi: Do you ocean-loving guy Aka tsunami, take japan's president daughter Aka Touko to be your wede wife?

Tsunami: I do!

Shi: and do you, japan's president daughter Aka Touko take ocean-loving guy Aka tsunami to be your wedded husband?

Touko: *blushes * I do.

Flo: Last one shi! Fubuki and gouenji!

Shi: I'm tired of this already. Do you flame striker dude(sorry miyako) who is obsess with his sister Aka Gouenji take timid snowstorm guy who is afraid of loud noises Aka Fubuki to be your husband.

Gouenji: Not again flame sriker dude and this time with me being a sicon?

Shi: I'm tired of this already make it quick!

Gouenji: I do.

Shi: and, do you timid snowstorm guy who is afraid of loud noises Aka Fubuki take flame striker dude who is obsess with his sister Aka Gouenji to be your husband?

Fubuki: I have to amit that I'm still afraid of loud noises. I do.

Shi: Do! You may kiss your partner. I'm done! *walks away * Thanks for leting me be a guest star!

Mimi: You're welcome!

Flo: Hey! Wait for me! Thanks for leting me-

Mimi: Be a guest star, I know. Bye!

Kazemaru: *Kisses endou *

Endou: *kisses back *

Natsumi: *cries* Endou-kun...

Hiroto: *pulls midorikawa to a kiss *

Midorikawa: *kisses back and mourns *

Mimi: Writer-kun is missing this. All well *takes photo *

Tsunami: I love you *kisses touko *

Touko: * kisses back *

Gouenji: *Kisses fubuki *

Fubuki: *Kisses back *

Mimi: *takes another shot * Writer-kun is seriously missing this. Anyway, thanks for reading! Review, please!

Gazelle: The marriage is over! Sign the papers burn!

Burn: *still crying and wiping away the tears* I'll try.

Writer-kun: Burn-sama, for your love life please say something!

Aphrodi: Hey! Somebody!


	8. Chapter 8

Burn: *siting in one corner of the room, crying *

Writer-kun: Burn-sama...*turns to gazelle * Gazelle-sama!

Gazelle: *talking to the lawyer * Here's the papers. *gives the papers to the lawyer *

Lawyer: *takes the papaers * Thank you from now onwards you two are no longer husband and husband. Good luck.*leaves *

Gazelle: I won't be needing it!

Mimi: They really got a divorce didn't they.

Writer-kun: *grabs burn's arm and trying to pull him up * Come on! You just have to apologize to gazelle-sama and everything will be alright!

Burn: *no emotion voice * leave me alone, my love life is gone. I'll never move from this position again.

Writer-kun: Burn-sama.

Mimi: You really broke his heart man.

Gazelle: Who told him to make me angry.

Midorikawa: That was something small.

Gazelle: Who cares.

Mimi: Aki, please do the honors.

Aki: ok, Today lovey dovey game show's venue is still at the chalet room. Mimi, I and haruna will be the host for today cause..*looks at writer-kun *

Haruna: I can't believe I'm a host for once!

Aphrodi: Guys!

Aki: is that?

Haruna: Aphrodi-kun!

Mimi: Oh yea, I forgot Flo tied and hanged him up there but no one was there to save him.

Aki: Chan-soo could.

Mimi: right... *calls chan-soo * Chan-soo-kun...aphrodi-...he's fine...don't worry he's-...really he's-...He's fine you freaking idiot! Just come here and save him! *slams the receiver down*

Haruna: Chan-soo seems to like aphrodi-kun(I love this couple)

Mimi: Today's batch of dares comes from, **Ichimai** again.

Ie cast except burn: What!

Mimi: yes! *smacks them with the folded paper again *

**-I dare Kazemaru to dress like Stocking from 'Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt'**

-I dare Fudou to kiss Kidou for 5 hours (your welcome,Fudou)

-I dare Fidio to french kiss Mark

-I dare Shirou to have *** with Gouenji

-I dare Sakuma to kiss Genda for 7 hours(if they don't...I will rape their soul out)

Mimi: Kazemaru...

Kazemaru: Why! Why! Why me! Why!

Haruna: Kazemaru-kun *holds out costume *

Aki: *points to it * wear it please.

Kazemaru: No way! Yesterday, Shi said that I'm a crossdresser!

Mimi: Just wear it!

Kazemaru: Fine Fine! *wears it *

Endou: He looks really cute in that outfit.

Kazemaru: *blushes *

Mimi: Writer-kun should be taking photos right now. *Takes out camera * Let me be the one who takes photos mutiple times each day! *takes photo *

Haruna: You may change back kazemaru-kun.

Kzemaru: finally! *goes to bathroom *

Mimi: Fudou, Mai-san must be feeling very sorry for you to give you this dare. Aki!

Aki: roger! *ties sakuma to a chair *

Fudou: Yes! I have kidou all to myself. *rubs his hands together *

Sakuma: muff...muhp...

Fudou: *kisses kidou *

Kidou: *blushes *

Haruna: onii-chan! *squeals *

Ichinose: They only need to kiss for 5 hours. Mark *pats his back * do the french kiss.

Mark: What! No please no!

Fidio: *french kisses mark *

Dylan: way to go mark in geting a boy before me. *manly tears * That's my boy.

Mimi: You should take out yout goggles before they fill up with tears.

Dylan: ok! *turns around and pours out the tears *

Mimi: O.o

Fidio: *breaks the kiss and blushes*

Mark: *face turns red *

Mimi: Gouenji-kun, you're looking forward to this dare right?

Gouenji: Yes! *blushes *

Aki: having *** right after marriage is such a great plan to start off your new relationship..

Haruna: get ready *pushes gouenji and fubuki into another room *

Aki: Sakuma-kun... *unties him *

Genda: *blushes *

Sakuma: I still love you kidou! *kisses genda *

Haruna: Sakuma-kun... *checks watch * Continue kissing onii-chan! Fudou-san!

Mimi: This batch of dares was fast...

Aphrodi and chan-soo: *comes in dripping wet *

Mimi: oh you guys are back!

Aphrodi: yea we are back! Do you know, I've been stuck there from yesterday till now!

Gazelle: come down aphrodi. Captain you can go back to korea now.

Chan-soo: Can I stay here? You know, to look after aphrodi-san- I mean look after you guys? *blushes * Where's Nagumo?

Gazelle: At a corner. Crying his eyes out.

Aphrodi: you guys had a fight?

Mimi: It even ended up with a divorce.

Aphrodi: oh...

Mimi: Anyway next batch of dares

Haruna: This one comes from **.eye**

**-I dare Fudou and Sakuma to be in a room with Kidou (without his googles and with his hair loose) and NOT touch him OR fight. If they do, they WILL HAVE TO kiss each other (for 15 minutes).**

-I dare Atsuya to say who he likes! (only if he is alive, otherwise this dare can't be done, can it?)

-I dare Atsuya to kiss Someoka for 2 entire minutes (again, only if he is alive)(!)

-I dare Shiro to get drunk and kiss Gazelle! (?)

Mimi: Haruna, can they stop kissing now.

Haruna: actually, fudou and onii-chan were suppose to stop earlier and sakuma-kun and genda-kun should stop right about...now!

Sakuma: *breaks kiss *

Genda: *blushes * I can't believe I kissed my best friend.

Mimi: *pulls fudou and kidou apart * Time for you three to do your dare! *takes out kidou's goggles and lets his hair loose. Then, pushes them into another room *

Aki: you two are not allowed to touch him or even fight for him or you'll have to kiss each other for 15 minutes.

Fudou: No way!

Sakuma: This is once in a life time opportunity and you are making us suffer!

Aki: either you two don't move or kiss.

Fudou: Not moving is fine.

Aki: good luck! Here's a pack of cards! *Throws in the pack of cards and closes door *

Haruna: Well then, Atsuya-kun! Who do you like?

Atsuya: um...*blushes * s-someoka...

Mimi: I knew it! You two can do the next dare easily!

Someoka: T-This can't be happening *blushes *

Aki: just do it * pushes them together and they "accidentally" kiss*

Mimi: just two minutes! *turns to burn and writer-kun * Burn is gonna hate this if he sees it.

Domon: * pulls gouenji and fubuki out of the room *

Gouenji and fubuki: Hey! *quickly wears their clothes *

Hiroto: Why does this feels like deja vu again?

Midorikawa: That's because this happened before.

Hiroto: oh...

Mimi: *hands root beer to fubuki * Drink it...

Fubuki: Do I really have to. *looks at gouenji *

Gouenji: *dark aura appears * _calm down gouenji. This is just a dare. Just a dare...Just a dare._

Gazelle: I can't believe it. I'm gonna get killed by gouenji any second now.

Fubuki: Gouenji-kun...

Gouenji: Just drink it fubuki. I can resist.

Fubuki: If you say so... *drinks root beer *

Haruna: is it working?

Fubuki: ah...* struggling to stand up *

Gazelle: oi...fubuki! *catches him *

Gouenji: *dark aura becomes bigger *

Burn: *peeks at gazelle and fubuki from in between his arm and hair *

Fubuki: I... love... you ...gouenji-kun... *leans closer to gazelle *

Gouenji: *holds out an axe *_ calm down gouenji!_

Writer-kun: *looks at fubuki and gazelle * Burn quick, *turns to burn * gazelle-sama- eh, where did he...

Gazelle: w-wait fubuki! I'm not-

Burn: *Hugs gazelle and turns him away from fubuki * Don't touch him!

Aphrodi: the prince charming saves the day!

Gazelle: *stares at burn arms(still wrapped around his body) in disbelief with a blush on the cheek* _b-burn, he just..._

Gouenji: *drops the axe and dark aura dissappears * Come on fubuki, *grabs his collar from the back and drags him * we haven't finish doing it yet. *leaves to the room *

Burn: *turns gazelle to face him with caring eyes * You ok?

Writer-kun: nyaa! *takes photo *

Gazelle: *blushes and pushes burn away * yea I'm fine. Let go.

Writer-kun: Nyaa! *takes photo again *

Mimi: guess our host's back again. Bye bye Aki, Haruna!

Haruna: Wait! Can I be the host again? Please! I don't want to be ignored!

Mimi: You two are never ignored...

Aki: we do!

Haruna: *grabs Mmi's hand * please let me be a host! Please!

Aki: *does the same *

Mimi: *drags them to make them let go * Let go!

Haruna and Aki: *still holding on to mimi's arms *Please!

Mimi: No!

Writer-kun: Well that's all for today guys- *feels tap on the shoulder and turns around* yes Genda-san?

Genda: *points to the room where kidou, sakuma and fudou are in *

Writer-kun: *opens the door * What the...

*sakuma and fudou are playing chess and kidou is watching*

Kidou: You should move the queen sakuma

Sakuma: I know what to do... _I can't move the queen but if kidou say so, I must obey._*moves the queen *

Fudou: *moves the knight * ha! I've eaten your queen! Thanks kidou!

Kidou: No problem.

Sakuma: Fudou! *throws red penguin plushies * I'm having a bad day because of you!

Fudou: *gets hit * Hey! How is that my fault! *throws purple penguin plushies *

Kidou: Not again...

Writer-kun: *stares at them with disbelief * Thanks for reading this game show. Review. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Writer-kun: *Enters while biting on a pocky stick* Hey guys!

Ie cast: Great! Torture!

Writer-kun: *looks around * where's Mimi?

Ie cast: *faces at a corner *

Writer-kun: *looks * W-What is happening!

Ichinose: yesterday, when you have to comfort burn. Haruna and Aki were the host.

Mark: After burn return to normal you became the host again and Mimi kicked them out.

Fuyuka: Now they are begging Mimi to let them be the host again.

Writer-kun: well then! Let's start!

Midorikawa: Don't you want to help Mimi-san first?

Writer-kun: She can handle it on her own. Today's venue is back at the blank room!

Ie cast: Oh Man...

Writer-kun: That means we can do all the dares easily.

Ie cast: No way!

Writer-kun: Today's batch of dares comes from **HikariKudo24** again!

Ie cast: Not her again!

Writer-kun: Why do you hate her?

Ie cast: Not that we hate her. The last time she gave us dares... they were horrible!

Writer-kun: They seem fine to me.

Ie cast: fine to you only!

Writer-kun: and Mimi...

ie cast: just show us the dares...

**1. I dare Burn to propose to Gazelle in front of everybody no matter how much they want privacy**

2. I dare Gouenji to...get married to Shiro...(Please make Hiroto rehearse his lines...I read how he did it)

3. I dare Tsunami and Touko to dance the salsa...on ice!

4. I dare Ichinose to propose and marry Aki-chan! (Rika must be tied up and no objections)

5. I dare Kidou and Sakuma to locked in a closet together...and do anything they want! (they MIGHT do IT)

6. I dare Haruna to marry Fudou! (Mock Wedding)

7. I dare Endou and Kazemaru to play the pocky game!

Writer-kun: today's dares aren't so bad.

Burn and Gazelle: *blushes and looks away from each other*

Writer-kun: So cute! *takes photo *

Mimi: *storms to writer-kun's side and turns to a door* and stay there!

Ie cast and Writer-kun: o.O

Haruna and Aki: *stuck behind the door and banging it* Let us outta here! We wanna be the host!

Mimi: *turns back at ie cast and writer-kun * What!

Writer-kun: get ready the box.

Mimi: okey dokey! *gives box to burn * you guys got married, divorce, and now burn-sama is gonna propose to gazelle-sama. Writer-kun you're happy about this right?

Writer-kun: come on, burn propose! *gets ready video camera *

Burn: you really forgiven me gazelle?

Gazelle: Make me sad burn, get ready to sign the papers again.

Burn: *gets down in one knee * marry me..

Writer-kun: OMG! *takes out camera and takes mutiple shots *

Gazelle: *blushes and looks away * Burn... everybody's looking...

Burn: I know but we've been dared.

Mimi: Come on stop denying it gazelle!

Writer-kun: Say yes! Say yes!

Gazelle: *takes the ring and burn stands up* I didn't say I want to get married with you again.

Burn: *smiles * At least I know you love me again.

Writer-kun: Oh my god! Nyaa! *Takes photo *

Mimi: *stops recording * Wanna post this on youtube?

Writer-kun: Fine by me!

Gazelle: No wait! *tries to get the video camera *

Mimi: *quickly runs to a room and uploads it * Done!

Gazelle: Why you... *dark aura appears*

Burn: Calm down gazelle, I'll buy you ice-cream.

Gazelle: blueberry?

Burn: with rainbow sprinkles

Gazelle: Done. *grabs burn's hand and runs out of the room *

Writer-kun: I love you guys!

Mimi: You set up security cameras to video tape their date didn't you?

Writer-kun: Thought you'll never say it! Next!

Mimi: But they've done the marriage ceremony already.

Writer-kun: skip! *gives ice-skating shoes to tsunami and touko * do your dare.

Tsunami: I don't know how to do the salsa!

Mimi: Touko can teach you.

Touko: But I don't know how to dance the salsa!

Writer-kun: You dance the waltz last time.

Touko: I only know how to dance the waltz!

Mimi: You're the president's daugther of japan! You're rich!

Touko: Rich doesn't mean that I know how to dance the salsa!

Writer-kun and Mimi: *shoves the ice-skating shoes on them and pushes them into an ice rink which appeared out of no where *

Fuyuka: *plays music and shows them a video of it through a big screen *

Tsunami: *trying to stand properly *

Touko: This is hard! *watching the video and following the steps*

*music stops and touko and tsunami comes out*

Touko: That was alot more harder than doing the waltz.

Tsunami: You can say that again.

Touko: That was alot more harder than doing the waltz.

Haruna and Aki: *still banging behind the door * Let us outta here!

Writer-kun: Mimi, let them out. We need Aki for the next dare. *looks at Ichinose *

Ichinose: *blushes *

Mimi: *mumbles to herself* Why did Hikari want Aki to marry a player? *opens the door * Do your dare Aki.

Aki: Yay! I'm not ignored!

Haruna: but I'm Ignored.

Mimi: You have a dare too.

Haruna: yay! I'm not ignore as well!

Rika: Darling! Why does the gods want Darling to marry another girl! I'm the only girl for him!

Writer-kun: Tell that to the "god" beside me. *looks at aphrodi *

Aphrodi: I'm not a god!

Writer-kun: You claim that you're a god last time.

Aphrodi: That was last time!

Writer-kun: Your name is like the love goddess, aphrodite.

Aphrodi: Blame it on my mother!

Writer-kun: Why isn't you're shot anything about love?

Aphrodi: I'm not cupid!

Writer-kun: I'm not talking about arrows. I'm talking about shots.

Aphrodi: I don't want to talk to you anymore.

Writer-kun: Well then *shoves dress on aki * Hiroto!

Hiroto: You want me to be-

Writer-kun: yes.

Hiroto: oh goodie!

Ichinose: *wears the suit and takes out the box* Marry me aki.

Aki: yes-

Rika: Darling! *tears falling like waterfall and runs to ichinose *

Domon: *grabs rika * For my best friend love life, I can't let you ruin it. *ties her up *

Rika: Darling!

Mark and Dylan: *pushes aki and ichinose at the altar *

Dylan: Mark and Ichinose have gotten their partners. Why not me!

Mimi: cause you're not hot enough.

Dylan: Don't say that! *tears falls like waterfall*

Mimi: you're goggles

Dylan: *turns around and removes the goggles * I would like to stay in this position for a while.

Mimi: Come on! I bet there are plenty of girls out there!

Dylan: *turns around without the goggles *Really?

Mimi: Really *smiles * Besides you should take off those goggles some time, you have a pair of two very beautiful eyes.

Dylan: *hugs mimi tightly * Be my girlfriend!

Mimi: What!

Writer-kun: Seems like mimi has a new boyfriend.

Mimi: I don't want to have a boyfriend! Let go of me!

Dylan: *lets go * anything for my new girlfriend.

Mimi: Why did I comfort you!

Writer-kun: Hiroto! You may start!

Hiroto: This really feels like deja vu.

Midorikawa: You've done it before.

Hiroto: really?

Midorikawa: Why did I marry him?

Hiroto: You married me?

Midorikawa: Shi, thank you for warning me. Yes, we got married.

Hiroto: Why didn't you tell me sooner?

Midorikawa: Just continue.

Hiroto: I'm gonna skip to the I do part. This feels like deja vu again.

Midorikawa: *bangs head against the wall *

Hiroto: um...Do you playboy Ichinose take Endou loving Aki to be your wife?

Ichinose: for the last time I'm not a player! And I do.

Hiroto: and do you Endou loving Aki take Playboy Ichinose to be your husband?

Aki: *blushes * I'm not in love with endou.

Writer-kun: but the other time.

Aki: That was before I knew Ichinose was alive.

Hiroto: ahem..

Aki: oh ya, I do.

Hiroto: You may kiss the bride Ichinose.

Ichinose: *kisses Aki *

Aki: *kisses back *

Writer-kun: well now that that's done. Next dare!

Sakuma: Yes! My luck is changing! *pushes kidou into the closet and jumps inside* lock the closet for me Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: * locks the closet*

Fudou: Nooo! My beloved Kidou-kun! *tears falling like waterfall and runs to the closet *

*fudou slams into the closet *

Fudou: Ouch...Not again... *slides down the closet *

Mimi: Don't worry Fudou-san. You next dare is coming up.

Fudou: does it involve with kidou?

Mimi: close.

Fudou: let me do the dare!

Mimi: but... *shoves fudou at the altar *

Fudou: am I marrying kidou?

Mimi: no

fudou: his soccerball?

Mimi: *confuse look * no

Fudou: His cape! *sparkles in eyes *

Mimi: What! No!

Fudou: his penguin plushie? *worried look *

Mimi: No.

Fudou: His-

Mimi: For the love of god *turns to aphrodi * sorry aphrodi-kun.

Aphrodi: I'm not a god!

Mimi: You're marrying Haruna!

Fudou: No!

Mimi: Don't worry it's a mock wedding.

Fudou: Still no!

Haruna: Fudou-san...

Fudou: Nooo!

Mimi: Hiroto!

Hiroto: This feels like deja vu again. *wears priest clothes *

Midorikawa: I'm not gonna say anything.

Hiroto: well then, *looks at the book * do you-

Fudou: *cries with the tears spraying everywhere * Kidouuuuu-kunnnnn!

Hiroto: cry-baby fudou take loud haruna to be your wedded wife?

Fudou: Nooo!

Writer-kun: *covers his mouth and plays a record of fudou's voice *

Writer-kun's phone: I do.

Hiroto: and do you, Loud haruna take cry-baby fudou to be your wedded husband?

Haruna: fudou looks so cute when he's crying. I do!

Hiroto: This marriage will last through out this episode. You may kiss the bride cry- baby fudou.

Fudou: Nooo!

Haruna: hehe...lets skip the kissing part alright.

Writer-kun: man, cry-baby fudou is so hard to deal with. Next!

Mimi: *steals one pocky stick from writer-kun's pocket * Kazemaru-kun! Endou-kun! Play the pocky game!

Kazemaru: yay! Endou-kun!

Endou: *bites on one end *

Kazemaru: *bites on the other *

Midorikawa: they've done this before why are they doing it again?

Mimi: It's love my friend. Because of love. Aphrodi-kun! We should blame you for this!

Aphrodi: For the last time! I'm not a god!

Mimi: Who cares!

Haruna: They're almost at the middle!

Aki: They're gonna kiss!

Mimi: and...Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: *takes photo * They're so cute together I'm so proud of them *tears forming at the sides *

Dylan: Why don't we do it Mimi!

Mimi: Wait! What!

Writer-kun: Thanks for reading this episode! Please review! Bye!

Mimi: Dylan stop! I DON'T LIKE YOU!


	10. Chapter 10

Dylan: *siting at one corner crying *

Writer-kun: Another depressed cast. *walks to Dylan * What happened now?

Dylan: I know I'm not hot or cute or sexy but why won't any girl like me!

Writer-kun: Mimi dump you...

Dylan: and she broke my heart. *looks up * she-

*Writer-kun's face is very close to dylan's *

Writer-kun: *confuse look* Nani, Dylan-san?

Dylan: *hugs Writer-kun tightly * Be my girlfriend, Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: Come on!

Mimi: Glad that's he's not in love with me anymore.

Writer-kun: But he's in love with me! Now I know why girls don't like him.

Mimi: cause dylan is the one who goes gaga over girls instead of the other way around.

Ie cast: pity writer-kun and Mimi-san.

Writer-kun: You all are enjoying this aren't ya!

Ie cast: *looks away * maybe...

Emil: *opens the door * ya hon(is that how you spell it?)!

Ie cast: You again!

Emil: I just love you guys!

Writer-kun: *pushing dylan's head * after two days of no guest star we finally have one! Get off me Dylan! *now using her leg *

Mimi: today's venue is back in the blank room!

Dylan: *hugs tighter * No way! I can't let another girl run away from me!

Mimi: I did not run away from you. I'm standing infront of you.

Dylan: You broke my heart!

Mimi: That's different!

**1. Hiroto must kiss Gazelle/Suzuno in front of Burn/Nagumo and Ryuuji (I want to see what happens~)**

2. Sakuma must wear a maid dress for the REST of the Chapter If he tries get it off then he will have to wear it for the next chapter too(8D I like tormenting my favourite characters)

3. EVERYONE no just the IE cast have a plushie fight with their favourite animals (If I'm star guest then Mine is a cat)

4. Ryuuji kick a soccer ball to Hiroto with the strongest Hissatsu, GO KNOCK HIM OUT!

5. Gouenji-kun must push Fubuki off a cliff if he doesn't do that then you decide his punishment!

6. Kazemaru, wear Miku Hatsune's out fit and Aphrodi wear Lily's (If you don't know who they are ask me and I'll link them to you ;D)

Gazelle: What!

Burn: *Fire in his eyes *

Gazelle: B-burn!

Midorikawa: *dark aura appears * Hirotoooo!

Hiroto: hehe..m-midorikawa... why does this feels like deja vu?

Writer-kun: *still pushing Dylan's head with her leg * This happened before Hiroto-san! Dylan!

Mimi: *ties midorikawa and Burn to a chair *

Midorikawa: Let me go!

Burn: I can't let gazelle be kissed by Gran!

Writer-kun: I'm in the same position as you Burn! Dylan let go!

Mimi: Do your dare hiroto-san... *looks away *

Hiroto: *kisses gazelle *

Gazelle: *shock *

Burn: *bigger flame in his eyes * GRAN!

Hiroto: *breaks the kiss * I can't believe I did that. M-

Midorikawa: *bigger dark aura appears * HIROTO!

Hiroto: Midorikawa! I'm sorry!

Midorikawa: *able to break free and throws hiroto out the window *

Hiroto: AHHH! *falling down *

Mimi: you know you could divorce with him...

Midorikawa: I love him too much.

Mimi: is that the reason why you didn't care if he's forgetful.

Midorikawa: yup!

Mimi: weirdo. Next!

Emil: oh...Sakuma... *holds out the maid outfit *

Sakuma: What the-

Emil: wear it for the rest of the chapter. Take it out! Wear it the next chapter.

Sakuma: ow...*wears it * It's a little tight.

Kidou: *nosebleed *

Mimi: Don't tell me you are in love it sakuma now.

Kidou: *wiping away the blood * I'm not. It's just that the last time...

Emil: Don't tell me you two really did it!

Kidou: *blushes * No!

Emil: Don't deny it.

Kidou: Shut up!

Hiroto: *opens the door * I'm back!

Midorikawa: I thought I kicked you out the window!

Hiroto: really? All I know is I, I, I. I don't remember.

Midorikawa: Hiroto! Astro Break! *kicks soccerball with alot of strength *

Hiroto: Wait Midorikawa! *gets hit and knocks out *

Midorikawa: In your face!

Emil: guess the 4th dare's done. 3rd dare! *takes out cat plushies *

Everyone except Writer-kun, Dylan and Hiroto: *picks up their favourite animal plushies* (sorry there's too much ie cast)

Writer-kun: I'm missing this fight!

Dylan: For my love life to continue, I need to hug you.

Mimi: *holding cute mouse plushies * Ready! Aim! Throw!

Everyone except Writer-kun, Dylan and Hiroto: *throws their favourite animal plushies *

Writer-kun: Nooo! DYLAN! *dark aura appears *

Dylan: honey...Darling! WRITER-KUN!

Writer-kun: *grabs Dylan and throws him out of a window * DIE! DYLAN!

Dylan: AHHH! *falling down *

Writer-kun: Now that's settled. *joins fight *

/one hour later/

Everyone: * laying on the ground *

Writer-kun: Well now *puff * that's *pufs * over. *returns to normal * Gouenji-kun!

Gouenji: I must push fubuki off a cliff!

Mimi: Either that or Fubuki pushes yuuka off the cliff.

Gouenji: My dear sweet yuuka!

Fubuki: I thought you are in love with me. We're already married. *shows the ring *

Gouenji-kun: yea...and since shi called me a siscon. Fubuki push Yuuka off the cliff!

Fubuki: Hai Gouenji-kun!

Yuuka: Onii-chan! How could you do this to me! *fubuki pushes her * AHH!

Gouenji: *shouting over the cliff * it's for both our own good!

Kazemaru: No- No way.

Writer-kun: Yes way. *shoves Miku's outfit on kazemaru and ties he's hair into pig tails. *

Kazemaru: Noooo!

Writer-kun: But you look so cute! *takes photo *

Kazemaru: Stop talking photos of me!

Emil: Aphrodi-kun. *holds out lily outfit *

Aphrodi: First you make me as a cross-dresser, then the love goddess aphrodite, and now, Lily!

Mimi: but you look exactly like her.

Aphrodi: I do not look like her! don't shove it on me!

Chan-soo: I'll shove it for you aphrodi-san!

Aphrodi: Captain! *blushes *

Chan-soo: *takes lily outfit and shoves it on aphrodi *

Aphrodi: *blushes *

Chan-soo: *nosebleed * You look very cute Aphrodi-san.

Writer-kun: Nyaa! *takes photo * ok, you two can change now!

Aphrodi and kazemaru: *quickly goes to the bathroom *

ie cast: yay! Dares are over!

Writer-kun: Not yet. This one comes from **genxrellik**

ie cast: a new fan!

Emil: yes.

**- i dare edgar to go on a date with kazemaru (if anyone objects, CALL OFF ENDOU AND KAZEMARU'S MARRIAGE)**

-i dare aki to go on a date with fideo...

-i dare tobitaka to wear a wig

-i dare hiroto, midorikawa, burn and gazelle to wear their old aliea academy costumes for the rest of the episode

-i dare fudou and sakuma to run 5 miles and return to the venue for the day(the first one to come back gets a date with kidou)  


Endou: man, kazemaru is gonna get mad.

Kazemaru: *comes out * you called me endou?

Writer-kun: speak of the devil.

Emil: *points at edgar * your date for today kazemaru-kun.

Kazemaru: date?

Endou: You've been dared.

Kazemaru: to do what?

Endou: *tears falling like waterfall * go out on a date with edgar!

Mimi: I can't believe you are having a boyfriend even in marriage.

Kazemaru: I-! *bow down the head * what's the point! *looks up at edgar * lets go, daddy.

Edgar: Right, son. *goes out with kazemaru following behind him *

Writer-kun: Did they just say-?

Mimi: DADDY AND SON!

Emil: We're going to pretend we didn't hear that. Ichinose-kun! Sorry!

Ichinose: A-aki...

Writer-kun: That's what he gets for being a player!

Ichinose: I'm not a player!

Aki: Me and Fideo, no way! *blushes *

Emil: Why are you blushing? It's fideo.

Fideo: I have to kiss a boy and now date a girl. I'm not a player!

Writer-kun: I didn't say you're a player.

Mimi: *pushes Fideo and Aki to a cinema * heres the ticket and popcorn. Have a nice date, cheaters! *goes back *

Writer-kun: well, tobitaka-san!

Tobitaka: I have to wear a wig!

Writer-kun: What's wrong with wearing a wig!

Tobitaka: It'll make my hair messy and I can't go out without showing my hair off proudly!

Emil: Wear the wig! *shoves wig on tobitaka*

Tobitaka: My hair! My beatiful hair! *pulling it out * why won't it come off!

Emil: I glued it using super glue! *shows super glue *

Tobitaka: What!

Writer-kun: Nice one! *thumps up *

Tobitaka: Nooo! Get this thing off me!

Suzume: oh tobitaka-san, you change hairstyle! I wanna change hairstyle too! *goes to hair salon *

Tobitaka: No wait suzume! *chases after him but stops at the doorway* You can do the next dare, *chases suzume again * Wait up!

Writer-kun: Is hiroto-kun awake?

Midorikawa: yup, *dark aura appears* I wish he would die.

Writer-kun: I thought you love him.

Midorikawa: I do but I would like to love him when he's dead.

Mimi: * backs away* um...lets get hiroto-kun.

Emil: *gets hiroto *

Hiroto: Where am I?

Emil: In the blank room...

Hiroto: oh yea, I forgot I have to do the dares right.

Mimi: He remembers...

Writer-kun: well then! *shows the uniforms * wear them *

Burn: I don't mind the uniform

Gazelle: so do I

Midorikawa: I;m also fine with it.

Hiroto: Nooo!

Burn, gazelle and midorikawa: Something wrong?

Hiroto: Do you know how tight, warm and annoying this uniform is!

Burn, gazelle and midorikawa: ah...no.

Writer-kun: just wear it hiroto-kun.

Hiroto: Nooo!

Burn, gazelle and midorikawa: *wears their uniform and shoves hiroto's uniform on him *

Burn: It's stuck!

Gazelle: pull it out!

Midorikawa: Can't! It's stuck to his head!

Hiroto: muff...muph...

Writer-kun: um...we'll leave it up to you three on how to get the uniform out. Sakuma! Fudou!

Sakuma: I can't do the dare! I'm in a dress!

Mimi: Then find a way to run with it al else you'll have to wear it the next chappie.

Emil: Who ever wins this race will get a date with kidou!

Kidou: Not again... *blushes *

Sakuma: I'll not lose!

Fudou: says the maid who lies.

Sakuma: Shut up!

Emil: *holds up hork * ready! *press it * Go!

Honk: HONKKKKKK!

Sakuma and fudou: *starts to run *

Sakuma x Kidou fans: Go! Sakuma-kun!

Fudou x Kidou fans: Don't lose Fudou!

Emil: wow...so fast...

Mimi: well, we're done with this episode! Thanks for being the guest star, Emil-san.

Emil: no problem! Bye! *leaves *

Writer-kun: Well then, review people! Bye!

Hiroto: *uniform still stuck at the head *sombufey...! helbe... mu...!(somebody! Help me!)

Burn, gazelle and midorikawa: *still trying to pull the uniform out *We can't understand you!


	11. Chapter 11

Dylan: *covered in bandages * Hey guys...

Mark: Dylan! Wha-What happened to you!

Mimi: Writer-kun threw him out the window the other day.

Fideo: Does she know that that was dangerous!

Mimi: Hey, I'm not writer-kun... ask her yourself. She's in her room. *points to writer-kun's room *

ie cast: *walks to writer-kun's room and hears cries and mourns*

_from inside the room_

Writer-kun: *sniffs * my camera... *sniffs *

ie cast: _her camera?_

Writer-kun: I'm gonna miss you * sniffs*** ** ...I really gonna miss you..**.* **sniffs*****

ie casr: _miss you?_

_Back_

ie cast: *turns to mimi * what happen?

Aki: she's crying and mubbling about something.

Mimi: Her camera?

Ie cast: How did you know!

Mimi: you will soon find out. Today's venue is back at writer-kun's house!

Ie cast: Tell us!

Mimi: Chill, chill. Today's batch of dares comes from **Genxrellik **again!

Ie cast: that person again!

**-i dare fudou and sakuma to have a contest(whoever gets writer-kun's camera gets to marry kidou)**

-i dare kazemaru to go shopping with the ie girls (dressed up as a girl)

-i dare fubuki to act like atsuya for the rest of the episode (if he refuses he has to divorce with goenji)

- i dare max and handa to get married

- i dare aki to shave her head (if she refuses she has to act as fideo's maid for a WHOLE DAY)

ie cast: so, she's worried about her camera?

Mimi: yup!

Kazemaru: I support you genxrellik!

Endou: why?

Kazemaru: so writer-kun could stop taking photos of us!

Mimi: hey...where is fudou and sakuma?

Fuyuka: they are still in the race.

Mimi: that long!

Ichinose: when they cross the finishing line...

Fideo: it was a tie.

Kidou: and because of my heart, they're racing again.

Mimi: come on! Where are they now!

Domon: you know the place where they have to turn back?

Mimi: yea.

Domon: they're making a U-turn back.

Mimi: *stares at domon * call them.

Domon: *takes out his handphone and calls sakuma * hey, sakuma. You and fudou have to do a dare...yea, it involves kidou- Hey! *cuts the call * He hung up!

Sakuma and fudou: *slams the door down * Bring out the dare!

Mimi: Wr-Writer-kun's door!

Sakuma and fudou: what!

Aki: after two broken window and now writer-kun's whole entire door came out.

Haruna: she's gonna be mad.

Mimi: *gets writer-kun * Yo! Writer-kun! Get the (beep) out of your room!

Hiroto: You can't say bad words during the show!

Midorikawa: She covered it up with the (beep) sound.

Hiroto: oh...

Gazelle: hey, how did you get out of the uniform?

Hiroto: I was stuck in a uniform?

Midorikawa: I don't want to talk about it.

Burn: We cut it!

Gazelle: you cut it?

Burn: yup!

Mimi: *pulling writer-kun out of the room * Get out! Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: No! My beatiful camera!

Mimi: *carrying Writer-kun * Do the your job! *throw her on the floor *

Writer-kun: ow... *rubbing her head * here *gives her camera to Mimi * my camera *tears fall like waterfall *

Mimi: um...I know! *puts camera into a box of tomatoes *

Fudou: Tomatoes!

Sakuma: I'm gonna win this contest.

Mimi: Here's what you have to do. Both of you will have to eat all the tomatoes in all these boxes. In one of these boxes is the camera. Once you get it just give it to writer-kun and you will marry kidou-kun! Let's start!

Sakuma and fudou: sitting infront of the pile of boxes.

Haruna: Go!

Sakuma and fudou: *grabs a box and starts gobbling up the tomatoes *

Haruna: Fudou looks like he's gonna throw up!

Mimi: of course. He hates tomatoes.

Aki: He might never survive.

Mimi: Since, there're a whole lot of tomatoes we'll have to go to the next dare-

Writer-kun: Kazemaru-kun! *holds out girl clothes * pick one!

Mimi: She went back to normal...

Kazemaru: people are already calling me a cross-dresser! Stop making me cross-dress!

Mimi: But it's for the fans!

Kazemaru: No way!

Ie girls: *grab one girl outfit and shoves it on kazemaru * please! It'll be great if there's a new person going out with us!

Kazemaru: NOOO!

ie girls: *carries kazemaru and goes out *

Writer-kun: I wish I have my camera.

Mimi: Why not use this? I've got a spare. *holds out another camera *

Writer-kun: You're the best Mimi! *takes camera * Fubuk-kun!

Fubuki: Me! Like atsuya!

Atsuya: I bet he'll do a bad job of it.

Mimi: I think of the same thing.

Fubuki: Buahahahha! I'm atsuya! The perfect ace-striker in the worllllll- I can't do this. Gouenji-kun...

Gouenji: Nevermind fubuki. We can still go out. As long as I love you and you love me back. We can get married again. *goes to a table with the divorce paper and signs it *

Fubuki: ok gouenji-kun *does the same * Here you go lawyer-san. *hands papers to him *

Lawyer: another divorce. What you fans up too!

Atsuya: See! He can't do it!

Mimi: I know that. Writer-kun, the next dare.

Writer-kun: o.O um... max, handa?

Max and Handa: *Blushes *

Endou: My ex-beloved teammates are getting married. I'm so happy! *tears sparying everywhere *

Kazemaru: *shoves clothes on them and pushes them to the altar*

Writer-kun: Hiroto, please don't say deja vu or what so ever. Just be the priest.

Hiroto: ok... *wears the priest clothes * This-

Writer-kun: Hiroto!

Hiroto: Alright Alright. This-

Writer-kun: HIROTO!

Hiroto: Sorry! Do you, Handa take Max to be your wedded husband?

Handa: *blushes * I do.

Hiroto: And...Max?

Max: *blushes * I do..

Hiroto: You two may kiss. Done! *leaving *

Max and Handa: *blushes and kiss *

Writer-kun: Wait! Hiroto-san!

Hiroto: What? Aki can't do the dare since they're shopping together.

Writer-kun: He remembers

Ie cast: No, don't tell us...

Mimi: yup! Another batch of dares.

Ie cast: Nooooo!

Writer-kun: by **RococoKatasuice Shooting Star**

**1.I dare Burn to make fun of Midorikawa´s hair (and yes Midorikawa does have the right to beat him up)**

has to kiss Kazemaru (my brother wouldn´t stop begging for this) (sorry Endo and Hiroto)

Fudou has to kiss Sakuma or else Kido will have to be tied to a pole with a whole bunch of fangirls

Endo has to wear a pink dress (jaja lol)

you have to wear dresses and model infront of Burn-sama!  


Writer-kun: I kinda like these dares.

Gazelle: That's because of the last one!

Writer-kun: yup! Burn-sama! I know you're great at making-

Burn: HAHAHA! Hair like green apple Ice-cream guy! *one arm around the waist and the other hand pointing at midorikawa * Who's idea was it to give you that kind of hairstyle! HAHAHA! *drops on the floor *

Midorikawa: *Right eye twitches *

Burn: *tummy grumbles and burn touches his tummy* I'm hungry. Reize! Let me eat your hair please! But please put it back to the ice-cream hairstyle!

Midorikawa: *dark aura appears * Can I-

Writer-kun: Go ahead.

Midorikawa: BURNNN! *carries burn and goes to a room *

_From the room_

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!

_Back_

Hiroto: Burn's gonna die in there. *turns to gazelle * Don't you wanna save him.

Gazelle: nah, He deserve it.

Midorikawa: *comes out * Gazelle-sama. Go in and look after your tulip.

Gazelle: Hai. *goes in *

Writer-kun: Mi-midorikawa-kun...

Midorikawa: WHAT!

Mimi: your-your-dare...

Hiroto: *whispers into his ear *

Midorikawa: What! *dark aura appears *

Kazemaru: *quickly kisses midorikawa on the cheek* Sorry!

Midorikawa: Kazemaru! *chases him *

Endou: Thank goodness it's not the lips.

Hiroto: My Midorikawa got kissed by kazemaru-kun! *tears sparying *

Writer-kun: Now, How to do the next one.

Sakuma: *burps * Here you go writer-kun. *hands over writer-kun's camera *

Writer-kun: My Came! *hugs it *

Mimi: Came?

Fudou: I lost!

Mimi: You can get back at sakuma but yourself ...

Writer-kun: *still hugging the camera * Here you go fudou-san! * gives the papers *

Fudou: W-What! *blushes *

Sakuma: At least I get to marry kidou! *kisses fudou * Lets get married Kidou!

Fudou: No way!

Sakuma: *wears the dress and shoves suit on kidou * Come on!

Fudou: NOOO! KIDOU-KUN! *tears sparying everywhere *

_after the wedding_ (sorry, to much wedding ceremony already)

Sakuma: Yay! *kisses kidou *

Kidou: *face turns red *

Fudou: *still crying *

Writer-kun: well then, Endou-kun!

Kazemaru: ha! Payback! Thanks RococoKatasuice Shooting Star! *holds out pink dress and walking slowly to endou *

Endou: No wait! Ka-kazemaru!

Kazemaru: No waits Endou..

Endou: Nooo!

Kazemaru: *shoves dress on endou * once again, thank you RococoKatasuice Shooting Star.

Endou: Why me!

Mimi: Aren't you going to?

Writer-kun: Nah, endou-kun doesn' look cute in a pink dress.

Endou: What!

Gazelle and Burn: *comes out *

Burn: man, this stinks! I can't even play soccer!

Gazelle: Blame on yourself for making fun of ryuuji-kun's hair.

Burn: You can't put all the blame on me! It was also RococoKatasuice Shooting Star's fault!

Gazelle: But you agreed to do it.

Burn: I did not!

Writer-kun: Gazelle-sama! Burn-sama!

Gazelle and Burn: What!

Writer-kun: Your dare.

Gazelle and burn: *looks at pepers *

Gazelle: What!

Burn: *blushes * do it Gazelle.

Gazelle: You are agreeing with it!

Writer-kun: Come on Gazelle-sama! Do it for me and Burn-sama!

Gazelle: I'll not do it!

Mimi: *shoves random dress on gazelle and pushes him on the walkway *

Gazelle: Wait! *blushes *

Writer-kun: *sitting at the front row with burn and taking mutiple shots* Walk gazelle!

Gazelle: No way! I'm not aphrodi!

Aphrodi: *sitting at the back but stands up *Hey!

Mimi: You do pose alot. Do it!

Gazelle: Why did my mother had to give birth to me. *starts to model *

Writer-kun: OMG! Gazelle-sama looks very cool and cute and sexy! *takes mutiple shots *

Burn: *blushing and trying to look away *

Writer-kun: Nyaa! Burn-sama look cute too! *turns to take his picture*

Mimi: He seems to be good at modeling.

Random modeling director: *comes in * None of the models are good enough for the show. *looks at Gazelle * That it! It's him!or it is a her? *runs to gazelle and grabs his hand * Be one of my models!

Gazelle: Wait, What!

Random modeling director: I need you to be a model!

Gazelle: again, What!

Writer-kun: congratulations Gazelle-sama! You got a job!

Gazelle: No wait, I don't want a job!

Burn, Hiroto and Midorikawa: *trying to hold their laughter *

Random modeling director: You're really good at modelling! Please get the job!

Gazelle: Like Hell! *runs away *

Random modeling director: Please think about it! *chases him *

Gazelle: *trips on the dress and falls * stupid dress.

Random modeling director: *stops chasing and gives him his namecard * Please think about it! I need a model to help my show! I'll come back in a few days. Please think about it! *stands up and leaves *

Gazelle: What did I get myself into. *looks at namecard *

Mimi: Well that's it! Thank you for the dares and give us somemore!

Writer-kun: Please review! Bye!

Burn: You know, you should consider this job. It's good for you. * trying to hide his blush *

Writer-kun: No way am I gonna wear dresses and girl clothes!

Midorikawa: but think about it if you're not here. You don't need to do all these dares.

Hiroto: And writer-kun won't continue this show!

Gazelle: She'll come after me! Being in inazuma is better! I don't have to do much dares. I don't have to wear girly dresses and clothes. I get to have a long off day.

Writer-kun, Burn, Midorikawa and Hiroto: Please do it for us!

Gazelle: Never in a million years!


	12. Chapter 12

Writer-kun: *skips to ie cast and mimi * Hey guys! Long time no see!

Ie cast: ah...

Writer-kun: Hey! Be respectful to your host!

Ie cast: ah...

Writer-kun: *whispers to mimi * What's wrong with these guys?

Mimi: On the third day that you're not here, they thought that you stop the show and were so happy that they had a party.

Writer-kun: and?

Mimi: Then, I told them that the show is continuing but not everyday and this's what happened.

Writer-kun: oh, *turns to ie cast * Come on guys cheer up!

Ichinose: how can we. We thought we have one show less to be torture but...

Mark: In the end...

Endou: It was just our imagination.

Writer-kun: Snap out of it! *hits them with paper fans *

ie cast: Ow...

Writer-kun: Today we have a guest star but with your attitude. You guys are not making her welcome!

Aquella: *licking a popsicle and standing beside mimi* You guys are having a guest star?

Mimi: *turns to aquella * Why yes we- *points at her * Aquella!

Aquella: *turns to Mimi * something wrong?

Writer-kun: Aquella-san! You're here!

Aquella: *turns to writer-kun * yup!

Ie cast: You!

Aquella: is there something wrong?

Ie cast: of course there's something wrong! What are you going here!

Mimi: What do you think. She's a fan and loves to torture you guys. Simple.

Ie cast: But what are you doing here!

Aquella: What do you mean, doing here?

Writer-kun: Well let's go on with the show!

Mimi: Today's venue is...Writer-kun's school!

Writer-kun: Yup!

Ie cast: That's the reason why we're asking her why she's here!

Aquella: Say it sooner.

Writer-kun: Why Mimi brough them here is because, I'm lonely at school. I'm starting a new class and none of my new classmates were old ones.

Mimi: She doesn't make friends easily.

Ie cast: But that doesn't give her a reason why we're here!

Writer-kun: I need to continue with my show.

Ie cast: Then cancel it!

Writer-kun: No way!

Ie cast: Cancel it!

Mimi: You wanna do the honors?

Aquella: Why yes please!

Mimi: go.

Aquella: Today's batch of dare are from **IchiMai **again! She must really love to torture the ie cast to give them that much dares.

Mimi: Now then you know!

Aquella: hehe...

**-I dare Fudou to have *** with Sakuma and Kidou...**

-I dare Kazemaru to wear a butler suit...

-I dare Tobitaka to kiss Toramaru...

-I dare Tobitaka to shave his Eagle hair thingy(if he did not do it...rape his soul out!)  


Mimi: o..boy...

Writer-kun: Fudou! Do it!

Fudou: I have to have *** with two people! And one of them it sakuma!

Sakuma: We're married! *hugs kidou tightly *

Kidou: I knew something like this would happen.

Writer-kun: Where can we do this?

Mimi: *taps her back and points at one of the classrooms *

Writer-kun: Good idea!

Aquella: Let's go!*pushes Fudou, sakuma and kidou into the classroom, locks the door and shuts the window*

Kazemaru: No,no,anything but that!

Endou: It's not a girl's clothe.

Kazemaru: I'm tired of changing clothes!

Writer-kun: Do it! *shoves the suit on him *

Aquella: Now cute! *takes photo *

Writer-kun; That's my camera! *points at writer-kun's camera *

Aquella: *hiding the camera behind her back *You always get to take photos. So why can't I!

Writer-kun: Give it back! *jumps on to Aquella *

Aquella: *falls to the ground with Writer-kun * No!

Mimi: another fight...

Kazemaru: I need to change now! *runs to the washroom *

Endou: Bye bye!

Mimi: Tobitaka-san..

Toramaru: *blushes *

Tobitaka: I'm fine with it. *kisses toramaru*

Writer-kun: *Stands up while holding her camera* Yaoi! *takes photo *

Toramaru: *breaks kiss * time to shave you hair tobitaka-san. *holds out shaver *

Tobitaka: No, wait toramaru! You won't do this to me right! I love you!

Gouenji: *grabs tobitaka * Go on toramaru!

Toramaru: Arigato! Gouenji-san! *shaves off tobitaka's hair *

Gouenji: He looks weird when bald.

Tobitaka: *sits at a corner and cries* My hair, my beautiful hair.

Writer-kun: oh... that's it.

Ie cast: *face lighten *That's it!

Aquella: oh...and I thought I could torture you guys more.

Ie cast: yes! No more dares!

Mimi: to bad... sorry aquella-san.

Bell: RINGGGGGG!

Mimi: Time for you to go back to class, Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: yea... see you next week! *runs off *

Mimi: Bye!

Ie cast: Don't ever come back! If you do! Don't show up with your school uniform! You look horrible in it! We also can't tell you!

Mimi: You guys are so mean.

Ie cast: we know! *leaves *

Mimi: Wait up! *follows * You could come with us Aquella-san.

Aquella: No, I have my own ride home.

Mimi: Ok, Bye! *leaves *

Aquella: Bye! *looks around * Good nobody's here.*hold out handphone * Daddy! Yes! Bring it here! *hangs up *

/with writer-kun /

Teacher: Alright minna! Open you textbook to page nine and do those sums.

Everyone: Hai!

*ground suddenly shakes *

Teacher: W-What's going on!

/back to aquella /

*drill machine drills out *

Aquella: Thank you papa! *hops in and drills away *

everyone: *looks out the window *

Teacher: Oh my! Who made that hole!

Writer-kun: ah... *sweatdrops *


	13. Chapter 13

Writer-kun: Hey everyone!

Ie cast: *looks at writer-kun from head to toe *

Writer-kun: What! something on my face? *touches face *

ie cast: glad that you're not wearing that uniform

Writer-kun: my school's?

Ie cast: *nods *

Mimi: Minna!

Writer-kun: Thank you very much!

Mimi: o.O What...

Writer-kun: I've been waiting from someone to say that they hate me wearing this uniform!

Ie cast: great.

Writer-kun: Now, let's start the show!

Mimi: Today's venue is back at writer-kun's aunt's house!

Burn: *hides behind gazelle *

Writer-kun: Burn-sama, what are you doing?

Gazelle: Hey! Get away from me! I don't want that obaa-san to hit me!

Burn: I don't want that old grandma to whack me again. All because of me stealing her corn!

Gazelle: I remember that moment. *grins *

Burn: wipe that grin of your face!

Gazelle: You always grin. Why can't I do it too?

Burn: Be-!

Obaa-san: intruders alert! Intruders alert! What are you doing Kun-mi! There're intruders here!

Mimi: k-kun-mi! HAHAHA *drops on the floor *

Writer-kun: yes...that's what my grandma calls me.

Burn: HAHAHA!

Obaa-san: *points at burn * You again! You stole my corn and now you're-

Burn: I didn't even do anything!

Writer-kun: OBAA-SAN! *dark aura appears *

everyone except writer-kun: oh no...

Obaa-san: kun-mi, my sweet. Oh yea, my sweet! *runs to the kitchen *

Mimi: There are sweets in your grandma's house?

Writer-kun: They are suppose to be given to children but obaa-san like them too so.

Mimi: I understand.

Natsumi: Hey, I thought you told you grandma to have a makeover for the house.

Writer-kun: Did, but she's lazy.

Gazelle: just like burn!

Burn: Shut up!

Mimi: Today's batch of dares comes from **KisaraLovesKidou**!

Kidou: *blushes * Not again.

Sakuma: Another love rival!

Fudou: You already married to him! *sobs * diovrce would ya.

Sakuma: No way!

**-I dare haruna and fudou to play the pocky game in front of kidou**

-I dare burn and gazel to have *** with the rest of alia academy listening to them outside

-I dare ulvida and hiroto to get married( mwahahaha!)

-I dare the whole ie cast to jump off a cliff while saying their crushes name

Fudou: NOOO!

Haruna: a marriage and now a pocky game.

Kidou: Fudou! If you touch any part of haruna! You're dead!

Fudou: I don't wanna do it! I love you!

Kidou: You're a liar! A cheater and a banana-liker and tomato-hater freak!

Fudou: thank you for coming out with nicknames for me kidou-kun! *sweet smiles *

Sakuma: Give one for me to kidou!

Kidou: um...Girly eye-patch, red penguin liker?

Sakuma: *hugs kidou tightly * Thank you kidou!

Fudou: No way! He's mine!

Writer-kun: Looks like we can't do this dare. Next!

Gazelle and Burn: What!

Writer-kun: Come on! Do it! *pushes them into a room *

Mimi: Which room did they went into?

Writer-kun: Obaa-san's *calls coach hitomiko * Coach Hitomiko! Please bring all those people who used to be in- Yea, bring them here. Where? Old grandma's house. Ok, thank you! *hang ups *

Hiroto: It's great to see our old friends again!

Midorikawa: Ya! I can't believe I get to see Diam after such a long time!

Hiroto: *clench fist *

Writer-kun: Hiroto's jealous! *takes photo *

*door bell rings *

Midorikawa: They're here! *opens door * Minna!

Aliea academy people: Hey! Midorikawa-kun!

Diamond dust: Where's Gazelle-sama?

Writer-kun: In my obaa-san's room! *points at door *

Diamond dust: *rushes to the door but finds it locked *

Droll: huh. It's locked.

Clara: I want to see gazelle-sama!

Rhionne: Open the door, Gazelle-sama!

Writer-kun: SHUT UP! Gazelle-sama is in there with burn-sama doing what you guys know what they're doing!

Diamond dust and prominence: *faces turns red * B-Burn-sama and Gazelle-sama...

Writer-kun: *nods * You guys think they make a really great couple too right!

Diamond dust: We've been waiting from them to get married! We even planned the whole entire wedding already!

Mimi: Another huge fans of burn x gazelle.

Writer-kun: Really! I'm been a huge fan of whatever gazelle-sama has anything to do with! Can I be one of the bride's maid?

Diamond dust: Of course!

Midorikawa: They're suppose to be listening at the door but look what they're doing!

Diam: Come down Ryuuji-kun. Long time no see!

Midorikawa: Diam! Long time no see to you too!

Hiroto: * clench fist even tighter *

Mimi: Writer-kun... she's missing this. *imitate Writer-kun * Hiroto jealous again! *takes photo *

Writer-kun and Diamond dust: *goes to the dinning table *

Mimi: Come on! *looks at hiroto*

Hiroto: *dark aura *

Mimi: um...you can get back at midorikawa-kun in the next dare Hiroto.

Hiroto: *dark aura disappears * What do I have to do?

Mimi: Marry ulvida!

Hiroto: What!

Ulvida: *jumps on of nowhere wearing the dress * I thought I came here for nothing but looks like I've something to do!

Hiroto: NOOO! Midorikawa!

Midorikawa: *turns behind * Hiroto! *runs to hiroto's side * We're married already!

Hiroto: We did?

Midorikawa: *dark aura appears *

Hiroto: on yea, we did _we did?_

Ulvida: oh... I thought I could get married with gran...all well *throws bouquet of flowers * Time to change!

Mimi: Next! Since burn, gazelle, diamond dust and writer-kun are busy! Lets ignore them and jump down and die!

Ie cast: No way!

Mimi: *Drags them to the cliff and pushes them*

Ichinose: AH! I love you AKI!

Aki: I love you too Ichinose-kun!

Rika: No way! He's mine!

Touko: I can't believe I would die so young! Tsunami!

Tsunami: Touko!

Sakuma: Kidou!

Kidou: oh god...

Fudou: Hands off! He's mine!

Sakuma: I don't see your name on it!

Fudou: I don't see your name on it either!

Sakuma: I married him! *shows the papers *

Fudou: shit!

Kidou: Guys! We're falling down here!

Sakuma and fudou: Oh yea. AHHH!

Aphrodi: AHHH! Why must I die! What did I do wrong! *phone rings and aphrodi picks up* Hai,... Captain!... *face turns red * S-Shut up! I-...baka...*hangs up * to think that I love him... *smiles *

Endou: AHH! *hugs Kazemaru * We'll die together!

Kazemaru: *hugs him * lets!

Hiroto: M-midorikawa...

Midorikawa: *ignores *

Hiroto: *hug him tightly and cries* I'm sorry Midorikawa! I was jealous of you and Diam!

Midorikawa: *blushes * Hiroto... I'm sorry too!

Fubuki: Gouenji-kun! I can't believe we're goning to die after we got divorce!

Gouenji: Then lets get married again! Do you fubuki marry me, gouenji?

Fubuki: I do! And do you gouenji-kun?

Gouenji: I do! *Going to kiss him but lands on a cushion *huh?

Fubuki: What's this?

Haruna: a big cushion?

Ie cast: We're saved!

Endou: let's go back!

Ie cast: *Goes back to obaa-san's house *

Mimi: *drinking tea (japanese style) *

Ie cast: *Comes back * We're back!

Mimi: I knew you guys will come back!

Ie cast: Did you put that bid cushion at the bottom of the cliff?

Mimi: We need you guys to survive or there will be no more inazuma eleven. We can't even torture you guys anymore.

Ie cast: ...

Aphrodi: Now I wish I really did die!

Mimi: You can't chan-soo will be sad! I told him to call you.

Hiroto: So you're playing match-maker.

Mimi: Thanks to KisaraLovesKidou!

Ie cast: We don't even know if we should kill you or thank you.

Mimi: hehe...Thank you will be fine. *turns to audience * Thanks for reading! Review please! And give us more dares! Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Writer-kun: Hey guys!

Ie cast: Somemore tortures.

Writer-kun: Like what mimi said the last episode. We can't let you guys die. We love to torture you guys.

Ie cast: *runs away * Let us die!

Writer-kun: No way. *grabs the back of their clothes *

Mimi: *comes out while drinking tea * ah...refreshing.

Writer-kun: Since when are you a tea lover?

Mimi: Since yesturday! By the way, Today's venue is back at writer-kun's house!

Writer-kun: We have a batch of dares not done!

Mimi: Yea, by **Aquella**-san!

Ie cast: The only guest star who came here two times!

Writer-kun and Mimi: Yup!

**1. I dare all the IE ukes to take part in a fashion show. Writer-kun and Mimi are the designers and have to design OUTRAGEOUS outfits for the ukes XDD. (If the ukes do not participate, then they have to face SEVERE punishment from me *evil laugh*) btw, u might have to tie up the semes for this dare XDD**

2. I dare tobitaka and fidio to a sand-castle making competion. (Winner gets immunity from performing dares for one whole chapter)

3. I dare these people to cosplay the characters from Naruto

Endou - Naruto

Hiroto - Gaara

Aphrodi - Deidara

Goenji - Sasuke

The person who coplayed the best will get to go on romantic date with the person he likes

4. I dare tsunami to french kiss tachimukai for 15 mins

5. And finally, i dare tobitaka to propose to toramaru. If toramaru agrees (he should agree, btw), can Fudou be the priest pls? Tobitaka x Toramaru is one of my favourite couples 3 3  


Writer-kun: Yes! I get to become a fashion designer! * looks for designs *

Ukes: What!

Mimi: I always wanted to be a fashion designer! Heres one which I drew! *holds out design and shows it to the ukes *

Sakuma: What the (beep) is this?

Mimi: It's a dress! Same as Sakuma's but green in colour.

Gazelle: More like a squirrel to me.

Mimi: Gazelle! Don't be so bad to me!

Gazelle: How can I be not bad to you when I hate you.

Mimi: Gazelle-sama!

Writer-kun: Done! *holds out designs * How are they?

Gazelle: Now this is what I call a dress.

Writer-kun: Thank you Gazelle-sama! It's for you!

Gazelle: What!

Burn: *blushes * Gazelle, wear it.

Gazelle: You're even agreeing with it!

Writer-kun: So cute! *takes photo * Wear it gazelle-sama! *shoves dress on gazelle*

Gazelle: *blushes * Why must I have a feminine body!

Mimi: Who wants to wear my dress?

Ukes: *steps back but Sakuma *

Sakuma: Wait! I wasn't even listening!

Ukes: *shoves it on sakuma *

Fudou: *trying to hold his laughter * Sakuma looks horrible! HAHAHA!

Sakuma: Shut up Fudou! Don't even dare touch kidou!

Fudou: Sorry. *touches kidou's arm *oh I'm touching him.

Sakuma: Fudou!

Fudou: *touches kidou's arm again * oh, I'm touching him again.

Sakuma: FUDOU!

Fudou: * almost touches kidou's arm * oh, I'm-

Sakuma: *grabs kidou and moves him away from fudou * DON"T YOU EVEN DARE TOUCH KIDOU!

Fudou: ow...

Writer-kun: Here are you're clothes! *hand over the ukes their clothes * Wear them and-

Mimi: Catwalk! *ties the semes to their chair * Don't move away from this sit!

Semes: We won't!

Writer-kun: *turns on the music and the ukes comes out* I've got to take this!

Random modeling director: *comes in * Where's that guy? Or girl. I need a model right now! *looks at gazelle * There you are!

Aphrodi: *sees Random modeling director *Finally! A person who admires my modeling skills!

Random modeling director: *walks past aphrodi and stops in front of gazelle *

Aphrodi: Hey!

Gazelle: o boy.

Burn, hiroto and midorikawa: *trying to hold their laughter *

Writer-kun: Gazelle-sama! Please get the job!

Gazelle: No way!

Random modeling director: Please reconsider it. I really need a model for my show.

Gazelle: No!

Random modeling director: Please.

Gazelle: No!

Random modeling director: Please.

Gazelle: No!

Random modeling director: Please.

Gazelle: For the last time! No!

Random modeling director: Pleaseeee.

Gazelle: *red vein pops out * NOO! *carries Random modeling director *

Random modeling director: W-wait a minute!

Gazelle: DIEEE! *throws him out the window *

Random modeling director: AHH!

Writer-kun: ow... I really wanted gazelle-sama to take that job.

Mimi: Next!

Tobitaka: I can't make a sand-castle!

Writer-kun: But you have to. In order to not do any dares for this chapter.

Tobitaka: I'm in!

Fidio: I don't need to do any dares! Thank you Aquella!

Mimi: But it won't mean anything if you win, cause, you have no dares in this chapter.

Fidio: Even more better!

Tobitaka and fidio: *sits in front of a sand pit *

Mimi: *holding a stop-watch * Ready, get set, GO!

Tobitaka and fidio: *starts to make the sand-castle *

Writer-kun: Lets skip this first and go to the next one! Endou, Hiroto, Aphrodi and Gouenji!

Endou, Hiroto, Aphrodi and Gouenji: No way!

Mimi: *shoves costumes on them * This's going on the internet! *takes photo *

Writer-kun: Who looks more like their character?

Mimi: well, Aphrodi doesn't look anything like Deidara.

Writer-kun: hiroto too because of the hair.

Mimi: Gouenji doesn't even look anything like sasuke. The only person-

Writer-kun: Endou does look a little like naruto.

Mimi: Because of the headband and his grin. Well then! The winner is Endou!

Kazemaru: *blushes *

Writer-kun: Endou-kun don't ruin the romantic date. You don't even look suited to a romantic date.

Endou: For kazemaru! I'll not ruin it!

Kazemaru: That's my boy! *leaves with Endou *

Gouenji: I really wanted to win this cosplaying contest.

Fubuki: Nevermind gouenji-kun!

Gouenji: Thanks fubuki.

Touko: *dark aura * I need to go to the washroom. Excuse me.

Tsunami: um...Tachimukai?

Tachimukai: *blushes * T-tsunami-san... *blush gets redder *

Writer-kun: oh...prefect yaoi! *takes photo *

Mimi: They're not even together.

Writer-kun: You might never know.

Domon: Go luck *pushes tsunami to tachimukai and they kiss*

Ichinose: Now! Go for the french kiss!

Mimi: Why are you guys supporting it?

Domon and Ichinose: Be positive!

Mimi: Alright.

Writer-kun: OMG! *takes mutiple shots *

Aki: Wait-! They're, They're!

Ie cast: French kissing!

Rika: I really have to tell touko about this! *starts to walk to the washroom *

Domon: *grabs Rika * No way are ypou telling Touko!

Tsunami and Tachimukai: *breaks kiss *

Tobitaka and fidio: Hey! We're done!

Mimi: So fast! Let's have a look! On my...

Writer-kun: Tobitaka-san's castle is...

Writer-kun and Mimi: Awesome!

Tobitaka: Why thank you!

Toramaru: Did you really make this tobitaka-san?

Tobitaka: yes I did.

Fidio: I lost. On well. I don't have any dares. Congratulations tobitaka.

Tobitaka: Thank you. But I can't do my dare with toramaru. *looks at toramaru *

Writer-kun: Nevermind! You two done it before. Twice in fact!

Mimi: So let's end this show. Thank you!

Writer-kun: Please review! And add more dares! I don't have enough. Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

/outside obaa-san's house/

Ie cast: Why are we here?

Mimi: What do you mean why are we here?

Ie cast: Why are we at writer-kun's obaa-san's house!

Mimi: Because of one of the dares!

Gazelle: They must really like to see you together with obaa-san.

Burn: Shut up!

/enters/

Writer-kun: Hey guys! Where's burn?

Ie cast and mimi except burn: outside.

Writer-kun: Afraid of obaa-san.

Gazelle: yup.

Writer-kun: Well, ask him to come in. She's not here.

Mimi: Then, where is she!

Writer-kun: in the market.

Mimi: wet or-

Writer-kun: wet.

Mimi: better! Come in burn!

Burn: You sure she's not here.

Writer-kun: yes. I can't let you stay outside. Obaa-san will whack you early.

Burn: Don't remind me.

Writer-kun: Well then! Let's start! Today's batch of dares comes from **Ichimai** again!

Ie cast: Again!

Writer-kun: Yes again.

**-I dare Fudou to married Kidou(your welcome again,Akio-chan!)**

-I dare Kazemaru to play a pocky game with Midorikawa(please don't kill Ichi-chan,Hiro)

-I dare Endou to kiss Kazemaru... 

Ie cast: Mai, for once. Please stop giving us dares.

Writer-kun: She did.

Ie cast: man!

Fudou: Yes! I get to marry kidou!

Writer-kun: Mai-san must really really pity you fudou.

Sakuma: But kidou can't get married! He's already married to me!

Mimi: Ever heard of 2nd husband.

Sakuma: b-but.

Mimi: No buts *ties him to a chair * please start!

/after the wedding/ (again)

Sakuma: *tears sparying everywhere * KIDOUUU!

Fudou: Ha! In your face!

Kidou: still can't believe it.

Writer-kun: Kazemaru-kun!

Kazemaru: Wait a minute! A kiss then a pocky game! Mai!

Midorikawa: *dark aura appears *

Hiroto: Mai! Why!

Mimi: *shoves pocky stick into Kazemaru and Midorikawa's mouth * bite!

Kazemaru and Midorikawa: *starts biting *

Mimi: Aren't you gonna-

Writer-kun: Can't! *starts to cry * Midorikawa is only for hiroto and only him!

Aki: They're almost done!

Haruna: They're gonna kiss!

Hiroto: NOO! Why does this feels like deja vu?

Kazemaru and Midorikawa: *almost at the end and.. * (I can't write this I'm too sad)

Kazemaru: Endou! *kisses him *

Endou: Don't ever kiss him again!

Kazemaru: I was dared.

Endou: Then, I'll pretend I did not see that!

Midorikawa: Thank goodness it's over.

Writer-kun: The next dare is done! so fast! The next-

ie cast: No way! Somemore!

Mimi: We love to torture you. The next batch comes from **genxrellik's cousin**!

Ie cast: Another fan!

Mimi: Be happy!

**-i dare burn to spend one whole hour with obaa-san...**

-i dare all the ie boys (except kazemaru, midorikawa, gazelle and aphrodi) to model girls clothes

-i dare gouenji to jump off a cliff (with his fan girls waiting at the bottom). if he or fubuki refuse, FUBUKI will have to jump off a cliff.

-i dare everyone in the next chapter to wear formal clothes, then have a massive FOOD FIGHT!

-i dare the ie cast to be ina room with writer-kun and mimi. the ie cast can do ANYTHING they want with writer-kun and mimi for 5 MINS. ONLY.

-i dare burn and gazelle to kiss in front of wrtiter-kun and the members of diamond dust and prominence for 30 mins.

Writer-kun: I love you genxrellik's cousin!

Gazelle: That's because of the last dare!

Writer-kun: I know!

Obaa-san: *comes in * Kun-mi! I've- *looks at everyone *Intruders! *holds out bazooka * Fire! *fires canes *

ie cast: Canes!

Burn: oh god!

Obaa-san: You again! *throws bazooka away and brings out automatic laucher and fires it*

ie cast: This shoots out even more canes!

Obaa-san: YOU! *holds out cane and almost hits burn *

Writer-kun: Obaa-san! There's a dare for you!

Obaa-san: dare? Doesn't it involve this tulip?

Burn: I'm not a tulip!

Writer-kun: yup! *pushes them in to a room * Burn-sama! Live!

/from the room/

Burn: *banging the door * Let me outta here!

Obaa-san: tulip..

Burn: oh man..

/back/

Burn: (from the room)AHHHHH!

Writer-kun: Now all they have to do is stay in there for one hour! Next!

Ie boys: Come on!

Mimi: Do it!

Ie boys: But it's embarrassing!

Mimi: Do it! *shoves girl clothes on them *

Aphrodi: Thank goodness it's not me.

Sakuma and Fubuki: But what about us!

Aphrodi: Neither of you are girly enough.

Sakuma and Fubuki: Aphrodi!

Writer-kun: Alright! Another modeling show! *shoves girly clothes on ie boys *

Ie boys: AHHH!

Aphrodi, Midorikawa, Kazemaru and Gazelle: *siting and watching while eating popcorn *

Mimi: *plays the music * Lat's go!

Ie boys: *comes out *

Mimi: Now this is seriously going in the internet! *takes photo *

Writer-kun: Where's the modeling director? *sharing the popcorn with gazelle *

Gazelle: Don't remind me of him. *shacks her hand * Don't eat my popcorn!

Writer-kun: Don't hit you're fan!

Gazelle: If you want popcorn go to the popcorn machine at the back!

Writer-kun: ow...

*music stops *

Ie boys: *stops modeling * ha... Hey! Can we change back!

Mimi: Go.

Ie boys: *Runs to the washroom *

Writer-kun: That was fast.

Ie boys: *comes out *

Writer-kun: That was fast too. Gouenji-san!

Gouenji: No way!

Mimi: Do it! Or fubuki gets it!

Gouenji: I'll do it!

Mimi: Bye bye! *pushes him *

Gouenji: Ahhhhh- huh? *hanging from a branch *

Gouenji fan girl 1: It's gouenji-kun!

Gouenji fangirl 2: And he's hanging from a branch!

Gouenji fangirl 3: And he's showing his underwear! NYAA!

Gouenji: *blushes * Someone get me off here!

Writer-kun: Fubuki-kun.

Fubuki: *dark aura * GRRR! GET AWAY FROM MY GOUENJI-KUN! *chases fangirls *

Gouenji fangirls: AHHH! It's fubuki-kun again! *runs away *

Fubuki: *gets gouenji down * You ok gouenji-kun? You don't have to do this for me.

Gouenji: You your love. Anything.

Fubuki: *blushes *

Writer-kun: Yaoi! *takes photo *

Burn: *comes out * My...ah... body... ouch...

Obaa-san: That's what withered tulips gets for withering! *walks away * Time for me to cook dinner!

Gazelle: That was one bad canning. Or is it good?

Ie cast: *wears formal clothes *

Writer-kun: You guys are looking forward to this dare right?

Ie cast: Right!

Mimi: Time for the food fight! *wears dress and holding a blueberry pie*

Dylan: She looks very cute in that dress when she's excited. *holds out a bouquet of roses * Wish me luck.

Mark: You aren't seriously going to!

Ichinose: She dumped you!

Domon: and she broke your heart!

Dylan: That doesn't mean I don't love her. *walks up to Mimi * um...Mimi-san. *blushes *

Mimi: uhm...

unicorn: _sooo cute!_

Dylan: *holds out roses * Go out with me!

Mimi: Dylan-san... *smiles and throws pie on his face * Ha!

Unicorn: _to actually think that she look cute. All well._*Holds out food and throws*

Writer-kun: *wears dress * Everyone! Start throwing! *grabs a plate of noodles and throws it*

Everyone: *starts throwing random foods *

/one hour later/

Everyone: *Laying on the ground covered with food *

Writer-kun: *puffs * I'm *puffs * tired *puffs *

Mimi: So am I.

Everyone: *return to normal and changes back* Finally! Genxrellik's cuz must really be our fan. *cornering writer-kun and mimi *

Writer-kun: W-What are you guys gonna do?

Kazemaru: All this tortures are gonna pay off. *holds out paint bomb *

Writer-kun: Wait. You guys are not seriously-

Ie cast: *nods * To be able to do anything to you guys are the bithday present we ever had. *rises paint bombs *

Mimi: AHHH!

ie cast: *Throws paint bombs at Writer-kun and Mimi * Revenge! Revenge!

Writer-kun: *getting hit by paint bombs * ahh! At least this's not gonna get much worse.

Mimi: yea, it's not like they're gonna take out a huge automatic laucher like your obaa-san's and fires it at us.

Ie cast: *takes out huge automatic laucher like obaa-san's and fires paint bombs at them *

Writer-kun: Mimi!

Mimi: At least it's not firing fish.

Ie cast: *takes out another automatic laucher like obaa-san's and fires fishes at them *

Mimi: At least it's not firing rotten chesse.

Ie cast: *takes out ANOTHER automatic laucher like obaa-san's and fires rotten chesses at them *

Mimi: I'm gonna shut up now.

Coo-Coo Clock: Coo-coo! Coo-coo! Coo-coo!

Writer-kun: five minutes' over! *changes *

Mimi: Thank you obaa-san's clock! *follows *

Writer-kun: Gazelle-sama! Burn-sama!

Gazelle: o man. They're coming!

Burn: we need privacy!

Writer-kun: We support you're marriage!

Gazelle and Burn: And we don't want it!

*diamond dust and prominence rushes in *

Diamond dust: Gazelle-sama!

Prominence: Burn-sama!

Writer-kun: Kiss! *gets ready camera *

Gazelle and burn: *blushes and kiss *

Diamond dust, prominence and writer-kun: Gazelle-sama and Burn-sama! YAY!

Writer-kun: *Takes mutiple shots *

Heat: Now! Make out! *records it *

Gazelle: *blush turns redder *

Writer-kun: They're makling out! NYAAA! *records it too *

Mimi: Hey! What about me! Don't I get something too.

*silence *

Mimi: Bad people. Thanks for reading! Review please and give us more dares!

Gazelle and burn: _How long?_

Rhionne: Now! Go to bed! *pushes them into a room with security cameras*

Writer-kun, diamond dust and prominence: *runs into another room with a huge screen and ons it*

Writer-kun: Recording s** scene!

Mimi: We need to stop the show right now!


	16. Chapter 16

Writer-kun: *comes on while wearing the school uniform*

Ie cast: *covers eyes * AH! Change quick! Change!

Writer-kun: Fine. *goes to the bathroom *

Mimi: Is she really that bad looking?

Ie cast: Next time, have her change before we come.

Mimi: alright. Today's venue is-

Burn: We're not back at obaa-san's house right? (obaa-san's and writer-kun's house are almost alike)

Mimi: No we're not.

Writer-kun: *comes out * I'm back!

Ie cast: No, stay in the bathroom somemore.

Writer-kun: Let the torture begin!

Mimi: Today's dares comes from **HikariKudo24**!

Ie cast: NOOO!

**1. I dare Atsuya (if he's alive) to dye his hair white like Shirou and to be called Shirou (or Fubuki) #2**

2. I dare Gouenji to go out with Shirou #1 and 2

3. I dare someone to pull Midorikawa and Kazemaru's ponytails

4. I dare Midorikawa and Hiroto to play the pocky game

5. I dare Kazemaru to be thrown to the sharks (fangirls) if he or Endou refuses...give them any punishments

6. I dare Fudou to eat tomatoes (Bwahahahahah! He hates tomatoes!)

7. I dare Fuyuka to make 10000 pancakes and Kidou&Sakuma has to finish it all

Gouenji: *dark aura appears *

Writer-kun: o god.

Fubuki: Let's just-

Atsuya: I have to be called shiro #2!

Writer-kun: Relax Atsuya-san.

Atsuya: You two know perfectly well that I hate my brother! And Hikari just have to make me be Shiro!

Fubuki: JUST DO THE DARE!

Atsuya: Yes sir! *dyes hair * I'm shiro #2! Nice to meet you! *smiles *

Endou: My eyes! *looks away *

Mimi: Now gouenji-san has to go out with the two shiros. *looks at gouenji * G-gouenji-san.

Fubuki: Let's ingore him alright.

Gouenji: Let's go! *leaves with fubuki *

Atsuya/ Shiro #2: Hey wait for me! *runs out *

Mimi: Well then who-

Writer-kun: Me! Me! *rises hand *

Midorikawa and Kazemaru: *touches hair * Wait!

Writer-kun: *grabs hair and pulls it * Their hair are so soft I want to pull them out!

Midorikawa: *tears forming at the side of eyes * My hair!

Kazemaru: Let go!

Writer-kun: Let's go horsee! *wips hair like riding a horse *

Midorikawa and kazemaru: OUCH! *starts crying *

Endou: Kazemaru...

Hiroto: Let go of midorikawa Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: okie dokie! *let's go *

Kazemaru: I need to reborn my hair! Come with me Endou!

Endou: Roger! *follows kazemaru out *

Midorikawa: My hair *unties hair

Hiroto: *wiping away tears * It's ok midorikawa. *gives death glare at Writer-kun *

Writer-kun: Let's go to the next one.

Hiroto: *face lighten up * Come on Midorikawa! *bites on one end *

Midorikawa: *bites on the other *

Writer-kun: Yaoi! *takes photo *

Hiroto and midorikawa: *almost to the middle *

Mimi: They're getting closer!

Writer-kun: come on! Kiss!

Hiroto and midorikawa: *kiss *

Hiroto: *breaks kiss * I love you

Midorikawa: I know. *smiles *

Writer-kun: No bad Kazemaru's not here. I want to see what happens.

Mimi: At this time. There will be a lot of people in the salon. It'll take time for him to reborn his hair.

Writer-kun: Then bring them back!

Mimi: *runs out and brings back kazemaru and endou * Here! *throws them on the floor *

Kazemaru: Ouch! Can't I just reborn my hair!

Mimi: You need to do your dare.

Kazemaru: What is it?

Endou: uhm.. *whispers to kazemaru *

Kazemaru: WHAT!

Writer-kun: *nods *

Kazemaru: AHHH! *running to the door *

Mimi: Wait! *grabs his ponytail *

Kazemaru: let go! *being dragged by Mimi *

Mimi: Shut up!

Writer-kun: *pushes red button * Good luck kazemaru-kun!

*floor opens and shows a sea of kazemaru's fangirls *

Kazemaru: Let me go! Quick! Let me go!

Mimi: *ingores and throws him in the seas of fangirls *

Kazemaru fangirl 1: Nyaa! It's kazemaru-kun!

Kazemaru fangirl 2: *kisses his cheek *

Kazemaru fangirl 3: *wearing wedding dress * Marry me kazemaru-kun!

Kazemaru: Endou!

Endou: uhm...what to do! what to do! what to do! AHHH! My brain hurts! *runs out *

Writer-kun: Endou-kun!

Kazemaru: *dark aura * ENDOU! *runs after endou *

Writer-kun: Since, kazemaru's gone. Bye bye fangirls! *press button *

Kazemaru's fangirls: Wait! Can't we be with kazemaru-kun! *floor covers them *

Mimi: Next!

Sakuma: I've been waiting for this to come! *runs while carrying boxes of tomatoes *

Fudou: What! No wait!

Kidou: I'll help you sakuma! *carries some boxes *

Sakuma: *blushes * Thanks kidou. *stops in front of fudou * Eat up fudou! *shoves one tomatoe into his mouth *

Fudou: mu..mufp...mu..

Kidou: Here's one more. *shoves one more tomatoe into his mouth *

Fudou: *tears forming at the side of his eyes * mu...!

Sakuma: How about one more! *Shoves another tomatoe into his mouth *

Kidou: Another!

Sakuma: Another again!

Kidou: and another!

Fudou: *mouth full of tomatoes * mufp...mu!

Writer-kun: Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: *holds out plates of pancakes * There's more at the back!

Kidou and sakuma: *smells pancakes * PANCAKEEEE! *runs to a table and starts eating it *

Writer-kun: You think they're able to finish it all?

Mimi: there are 10000 pancakes.

Writer-kun:...

/one hour later/

Fat Kidou: *trying to get pancake into his mouth * I...can't...

Fat Sakuma: *slams face on to the table * I'm finish!

Writer-kun: But there's still 9000 more pancakes left!

Fat kidou and fat sakuma: What! *faints *

Mimi: Guess they're to full.

Writer-kun: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Mimi: That everyone's gonna eat the rest of the pancake?

Writer-kun: yup. *runs to the table and satrts gobbling up the pancakes*

everyone: *runs to the same table and starts eating pancakes *

Fuyuka: I never knew my pancakes were this good!

Writer-kun: Thanks for reading!

Mimi: Please review and give us more dares!

Everyone: BYE! *continues eating *


	17. Chapter 17

Writer-kun: Hey Guys!

Everyone except Writer-kun: *laying on the ground with big stomachs *

Writer-kun: Don't tell me. You guys ate somemore pancakes!

Everyone except Writer-kun: but it was so good...

Writer-kun: That doesn't mean that you guys have to eat somemore! I need you for the show!

Mimi: but...

Writer-kun: You too! Alright that's it! Work out! *pushes them to workout machine * Make sure you all lose weight! *walks out *

Everyone except Writer-kun: *starts doing workout *

/After one month/

Writer-kun: *comes in * Alright! I'm back! How's-

Everyone except Writer-kun: We're back to normal!

Writer-kun: Great then we can start the show. Today's venue is back at my house!

Mimi: And the dares are from **LoveHealsEverything14**!

Ie cast: a new fan! Again!

Writer-kun: No comment on this.

**1.I dare Hiroto to tell the thing that he hates the most about Midorikawa out loud.**

(if kaze let hiim live) have to pass his hands from kaze's feet to his neck without removing it or else will have to start again.

3.I dare anyone to french kiss fubuki infront of goenji !

make the dark aura appear again : goenji has to tell which one he likes the most...fubuki or yuka

has to undergo one whole day without touching his hair.

sakuma and akio has to place a hand on Kidou tied on a pole and the person which will touch kidou for the longest time without ever removing its arm will go on a date with him.

Writer-kun: Alright Hiroto-san! What do you hate most about midorikawa?

Hiroto: You really wanna know?

Writer-kun, Mimi, burn and gazelle: Yes! Yes!

Midorikawa: You hate me hiroto.

Hiroto: No it's- You guys really wanna know?

Writer-kun, Mimi, burn and gazelle: Yes! Yes!

Hiroto: You guys seriously wanna know?

Midorikawa: oh for the love of god tell us!

Hiroto: *points to midorikawa's hair * Your hair, it's not shiny!

Midorikawa: *touches hair * Hiroto! *runs to a hair salon *

Writer-kun: He's gonna make his hair shiny?

Hiroto: yup!

Mimi: Next dare!

Endou: *face turns red * Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: I'm gonna let this one slide.

Endou: I love you even more kazemaru!

Writer-kun: uhm...

Mimi: What's wrong writer-kun?

Writer-kun: This is a little offward.

Mimi: ya, it is a little.

Writer-kun: So I'm gonna leave this place. Call me when this is over. *leaves *

Mimi: That's weird. She can stand those rated 18 Burn x Gazelle doujinshi. Why can't she stand this?

Gazelle and Burn: That's because it's us.

Mimi: Good point. Let's start. *sees kazemaru in laying down position * wow, you two are so fast.

Endou: *touches kazemaru's leg and slowly moving upwards *

Kazemaru: *blushing *

Mimi: This is very...uhm...hot. *looks away *

Ie cast: *recording *

Mimi: Guys! What do you think you are doing!

Ie cast: Recording it duh.

Mimi: What are you going to do with it!

Ie cast: put it on internet duh.

Mimi: You can't do that! It's for adults!

Ie cast: oh. We don't care! *continues recording *

Endou: *removes his hand from kazemaru's body * o man.

Mimi: He'll have to restart again!

Ie cast: Even more better!

Mimi: Endou! Kazemaru! Go to the guest room! *points at the door * And do it over there!

Endou and kazemaru: fine. *goes into guest room *

Mimi: those who want to go in may go in and record it.

unicorns: Yay! *runs in *

Mimi: only unicorns?

Rest of ie cast: yup!

Mimi: This is very weird. Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: *opens door a little * I can come in?

Mimi: Yes. You can come in. They're inside your guest room.

Writer-kun: Great! Let's start the next one!

Gouenji: *dark aura appears *

Fubuki: Gouenji-kun.

Gouenji: just do it fubuki.

Mimi: Who wants to french kiss fubuki!

Atsuya: Let someoka do it! I wanna see what happens.

Someoka: What!

Writer-kun: Do it! *pushes someoka to fubuki and they kiss *

Mimi: do the french kiss!

Gouenji: *bigger dark aura *

Gazelle: If that thing gets much bigger. We're gonna die.

Writer-kun: We're not gonna die.

Gouenji: *dark aura gets even bigger *

Writer-kun: I think we're gonna die.

Fubuki: *breaks kiss * Someoka-kun! What did you eat today!

Someoka: spinach.

Fubuki: You know I hate spinach!

Someoka: I didn't know that!

Gouenji: *dark aura disappear *

Writer-kun: Well then gouenji-san! Who do you like most Fubuki-kun or Yuuka?

Gouenji: I'm not a siscon!

Writer-kun: Then you like Fubuki-kun!

Gouenji: I don't like fubuki! Oh shit. *covers mouth *

Fubuki: *dark aura * Gouenji-kun.

Gouenji: fu-fu-fubuki! I'm sorry! *runs away* It just came out of my mouth!

Fubuki: *chases him with an axe * Get back right here Gouenji-kun!

Gouenji: AHHH!

Writer-kun: well then, tobitaka-san?

Tobitaka: *combing his hair * huh?

Writer-kun: Your dare.

Tobitaka: No pleae no.

Mimi: But you did survive right?

Tobitaka: That was because I have something to do!

Mimi: Just do it.

Tobitaka: fine. *shudders * _I need to comb my hair right now!_

Writer-kun: Is he having problems?

Tobitaka: *shaking * _I need to comb my hair!_

Mimi: yea, he's having problems.

Tobitaka: *wind blows his hair * _My hair's messy. I need to comb it right now!_

Mimi: He's taking the pain.

Writer-kun: good luck tobitaka-san! Sakuma-kun! Fudou-san! Kidou-san! Your dares!

Mimi: This is gonna be a long dare.

Writer-kun: Think fast! *ties kidou to a pole outside *

Sakuma and fudou: We gotta save him! *runs to kidou *

Mimi: You have to touch him and never remove your hand. Who ever holds on the longest will get to go out with kidou-san!

Sakuma: Your on. *warps arm around kidou's arm *

Fudou: I'll beat you. *sits down and hugs kidou's legs *

Writer-kun: We have to wait a long time for this to end.

Mimi: Anyways, thanks for reading and sent us more dares.

Writer-kun: We will annouce the winner on the next episode. Please review bye!

I've done a meme template. Please read it and do it. Thanks if you are reading this. Cause mostly, no one reads it.


	18. Chapter 18

Writer-kun: Alright guys lets-

Sakuma: Tell them who won!

Writer-kun: Who won?

Sakuma: *face palms * ME!

Writer-kun: oh. Well then, how's tobitaka-san?

Mimi: inside the bathroom washing his hair.

Writer-kun: He survive one day!

Mimi: yup!

Writer-kun: Well then, since you won Sakuma-kun, you get to go out with kidou-san!

Sakuma: Yay! *grabs kidou's arm and runs out *

Fudou: I lost. Again!

Writer-kun: Pity Fudou-san. Wonder if Mai-san will help you.

Fudou: I lost my manly pride.

Mimi: Today's venue is back in the blank room!

Writer-kun: Blank room again? Aren't there any other places.

Mimi: You're the writer, don't ask me.

Writer-kun: *pouts * Hey where's the guest star?

Mimi: Oh yea, She's late.

Ie cast: We have a guest star!

Writer-kun: She given you dares before.

Ie cast: We would love to die!

Mimi: Today's batch of dares comes from **IchiMai**!

Ie cast: *runs away *

Mimi: Get back here! *runs after them *

**-I dare Kazemaru to have *** with Endou**

-I dare Sakuma to wear a maid outfit in front of Kidou and Fudou

-I dare Gouenji to kiss Shirou

Mimi: *comes back and throws ie cast on the floor *

Ie cast: ow...

Writer-kun: What's so bad about Mai-san?

Ie cast: She always give us dares for almost every episode for this show!

Writer-kun: She's a fan of you guys.

Ie cast: And we don't want it!

Mimi: Don't care about it. Kazemaru! Endou!

Endou: She always have to dare us to have ***. *blushes *

Kazemaru: *grabs endou and drags him to a room * lets go endou.

Writer-kun: Bye bye! *holds out maid outfit *. Oh sakuma-kun!

Sakuma: NOO!

Fudou: I love you so much, Mai. Not that kind of love Kidou.

Kidou: ...

Fudou: *grabs maid outfit and shoves it on Sakuma *

Sakuma: AHHH!

Fudou: I love this dare.

Writer-kun: Sakuma-kun's soo pretty. *takes photo and uploads it *

Sakuma: I gotta shange now! *runs to the bathroom *

Writer-kun: Well then the last dare. *looks at gouenji * What's wrong gouenji?

Gouenji: Fubuki won't talk to me.

Writer-kun: *looks at fubuki *

Fubuki: He said he didn't love me!

Writer-kun: Not again... Just do the kiss.

Gouenji: *kisses fubuki *

Fubuki: *blushes and kisses back *

Writer-kun: Love problem solved.

Mimi: That was quick.

Ie cast: *stands up and walks away *

Writer-kun: Where are you going!

Ie cast: Dares are over.

Writer-kun: First batch of dares are over, What about the next one?

Ie cast: Somemore!

Mimi: Next batch comes from **Genxrellik **and **Yuuram**!

Writer-kun: No! Mochi sounds better!

Mimi: That's because it sounds cute and it has the letter M in it.

Writer-kun: Can't we just call her Mochi?

Mimi: No! *whacks writer-kun with paper fan *

**-we dare hiroto and endou to be glued together head to head for 1 whole episode**

-we dare diam to kiss midorikawa in front of hiroto

-we dare mimi to go on a date with dylan (if mimi refuses, three members of the ie cast will use automatic launchers to fire rotten eggs at her)

-we dare atsuya to make a working voodoo doll of kidou and torture it (torture as in embarass, not kill)

-we dare aphrodi to rp as wolfram von bielefeld

-we dare touko's father to have a romantic dance with obaa-san

-we dare burn and midorikawa to play the pocky game IN FRONT OF HIROTO AND GAZELLE (me:my cuz wants to see gazelle jealous)(cuz: they can NOT refuse, or else hiroto and gazelle will go on a date)

-we dare burn and gazelle to do anything that writer-kun tells them to (and writer-kun can take pictures) for 10 MINS.

Writer-kun: I love you two even more!

Gazelle: *blushes *

Burn: Just quit being our fan, please!

Writer-kun: I can't!

Yuuram: *skateboards in * Hey!

Writer-kun: Hey! You're late!

Yuuram: Sorry. Where were we?

Mimi: Right after saying your dares.

Yuuram: Great! *holds out super glue * Let me glue them together!

Hiroto : Endou-kun's not here.

Mimi: o man.

Writer-kun: Nevermind let's skip this one.

Yuuram: Alright.

Writer-kun: Hiroto-kun! Look this way!

Hiroto: *looks at writer-kun * huh...

Diam: *kisses Midorikawa *

Mimi: How did he get there?

Midorikawa: *shock *

Hiroto: M-midorikawa! *runs and seperates them * How dare you have a boyfriend outside of our marriage!

Midorikawa: You remember.

Hiroto: Of course I remember! Diam! *holds out water gun and fires it at him * How dare you kiss my midorikawa!

Diam: It was a dare! *runs away *

Hiroto: Get back here! *chases him *

Yuuram: Mimi-san!

Mimi: Can't we just skip it?

Writer-kun: No! *shoves a cute girl clothe on her *

Mimi: Noooo!

Dylan: *wears a suit * You look very cute in that outfit Mimi-san.

Mimi: *blush in embarrassment * No I do not!

Dylan: Let's go, Mimi-san! *grabs Mimi's arm and drags her *

Mimi: Let me go! I don't wanna! NOOO!

*door closes *

Writer-kun: Now that's settled. Next!

Kidou: No, Not that!

Atsuya: o yes. *takes out kidou voodoo doll * Let the torture begin!

Yuuram: Good luck Kidou-san!

Atsuya: *starts to remove kidou's clothes *

Kidou: *removing his clothes * W-what's happening! I can't control myself!

Yuuram: *blushes * OMG!

Fudou and sakuma: *blushes and trying to control themselves *

Writer-kun: Why am I writing this? *blushes * Atsuya-san! Stop it right now!

Atsuya: *stops * o man. At least let me remove his underwear. That's the last thing I have to remove.

Writer-kun: Do it in the guest room.

Atsuya: Alright! *runs into the guest room *

Fudou, sakuma and Kidou: *follows Atsuya *

Writer-kun: Now-

Yuuram: NEXT!

Aphrodi: Who is wolfram von bielefeld?

Writer-kun: Just do it Aphrodi-kun.

Yuuram: *shoves clothes on aphrodi * Hair, *shoves wig on him * Eyes! *place coloured contacts on his eyes* There! Does he look manly now?

Writer-kun: uhm...smile aphrodi-kun.

Aphrodi: *smiles *

Writer-kun: now he looks a lot like him. You can change now!

Aphrodi: *runs to the bathroom *

Touko: My dad is really gonna die. *calls Zaizen *

Writer-kun: He's not. *calls obaa-san *

Touko: Dad, could you come hee for a while, we have a dare for you...yes, really...thanks. *hangs up *

Writer-kun: Obaa-san! I'm hungry...Thanks obaa-san! *hangs up *

Zaizen: *comes in * I'm here. What is my dare?

Touko: uhm...could you wait for a sec.

Obaa-san: *comes in * Kun-mi! I've brought you your lunch- *looks at zaizen *

Zaizen: uhm...hey.

Writer-kun: 3...2...1.

Obaa-san: ZAIZEN-SAMA!

Zaizen: What!

Obaa-san: *trying to kiss his cheek *

Zaizen: get away from me!

Touko: DADDY!

Writer-kun: Sorry, My grandma is a huge fan of Zaizen.

Touko: Why didn't you tell us sooner!

Writer-kun: Would you even call him?

Touko: No.

Yuuram: *plays a romantic music *

Obaa-san: Dance with my Zaizen-sama!

Zaizen: No.

Obaa-san: *ingores him and starts dancing*

Yuuram: Your grandma is married!

Writer-kun: Yea, but my oji-chan died before I was born. Guess she found a new love.

Touko: Will your obaa-san get married to my dad?

Writer-kun: Depends if she's really obsessed with him.

Touko: papa...

Gazelle: Now we know where she got that over obsession thing from.

Writer-kun: At least i'm not that obsessed with you until I want to marry you!

Gazelle: That's because you're a fan of me and burn being a couple.

Writer-kun: you're right.

Yuuram: *stops the music * Dance done!

Obaa-san: let's get married Zaizen-sama! *grabs zaizen's arm and runs out *

Zaizen: AHHH!

Touko: PAPA! *follows *

Yuuram: ok, let's go to the next one! *looks at writer-kun * Writer-kun?

Writer-kun: I can't look at this. *goes to one corner * Do it without me.

Gazelle: Writer-kun! Stop the dare!

Writer-kun: For those who wanted it to happen, I can't.

Hiroto: Writer-kun!

Yuuram: Well then, *shoves one pockey stick into Burn and midorikawa's mouth *

Burn and Midorikawa: *blushes *

Gazelle: Burn *dark aura *

Burn: *quickly bites and kisses midorikawa *

Hiroto: BURN! *holds out axe *

Burn: Sorry! *runs to the washroom to brush his teeth * I'll be right back Gazelle!

Gazelle: *Dark aura still there *

Midorikawa: *grabs Hiroto's arm * Stop it hiroto.

Hiroto: *eyes soften * Midorikawa.

Writer-kun: SOOO CUTEEE! *takes photo *

Burn: *comes out * Gazelle.

Gazelle: Burn. *dark aura disappears * I'm worried about the next dare.

Burn: Aren't you mad about the kiss?

Gazelle: Hello! There's a big fan of mine standing in front of us and we've been dare to do anything she says!

Burn: I'm worried right now.

Yuuram: Well then, Next dare!

Writer-kun: YAY!

Gazelle and Burn: ...

Writer-kun: Are you guys alright?

Gazelle and Burn: of course not!

Yuuram: Well, what do you want them to do? You only have 10 minutes.

Writer-kun: I've seen them play the pocky game.

Gazelle and burn: *blushes *

Yuuram: so,

Writer-kun: I've seen them share a popsicle.

Yuuram: So,

Gazelle: She knows too much.

Burn: She's your big fan.

Writer-kun: I've recorded them having ***.

Gazelle and Burn: *faces turn red * WHAT!

Yuuram: WOW...

Writer-kun: I've seen them do so much lovey dovey stuff, I don't know what to do with them!

Gazelle and Burn: YES!

Writer-kun: Wait! How about you two go out in a date together. I haven't recorded that.

Gazelle and Burn: What!

Yuuram: Wow, so many things happened in one day! *shoves cute girly clothe on gazelle and suit on burn *

Gazelle and Burn: *Blushes *

Writer-kun: They look so cute! *takes muti-shots * Go on your date you guys! *pushes them out and goes to a big screen*

Yuuram: She's gonna watch their date?

Hiroto: other than that, what else.

Mimi: *comes in blushing*

Yuuram: oh, your date's done?

Mimi: *still blushing * Don't ever talk about the date! *storms to her room and slams the door *

Dylan: *comes in *

Yuuram: How was the date?

Dylan: *blushes *

Mark: So, it went well.

Dylan: Even better.

Yuuram: Since, Writer-kun and Mimi are not here. Thanks for reading! Please review! Sent in more dares. Bye bye! *leaves *

Ie cast: That was fast.


	19. Chapter 19

Writer-kun: *comes in * Hey guys!

Mimi: hey writer-kun...

Writer-kun: What's wrong?

Mimi: This *points behing her*

Writer-kun: *looks behind her * Is that Dylan?

Mimi: Ever since that date, he's been following me. He eats with me, watches TV with me and even more worst! He sleeps with me!

Writer-kun: Sleeps with you.

Mimi: *blushes *With the clothes on!

Writer-kun: Mimi's got a boyfriend!

Mimi: *still blushing *I do not!

Writer-kun: Today's venue is at my friend's house.

Mimi: Why are we at her house?

Writer-kun: I can't think of anymore venues so I picked her house.

Mimi: Please think of a venue for writer-kun. Even if it's your house.

Writer-kun: Please!

Aki: Where's you friend?

Writer-kun: She has to stay back in school.

Kazemaru: Is she a fan of us?

Writer-kun: No, she doesn't even know about you guys.

Ie cast: YES!

Hikari: *comes in * Ohayo!

Hiroto: HIKARI!

Hikari: hey hiroto-kun.

Hiroto: *gulps *

Mimi: Today's batch of dares comes from **Ichimai** again!

Ie cast: ...

Writer-kun: Why aren't you say something like, NOO! or WHY! or something?

Ie cast: We give up.

**-I dare EVERYONE have a POCKY GAME!**

-I dare Hiroto to kiss Midorikwa's neck!

-I dare Fudou to rape Kidou ( you welcome again AKio-chan!make sure you tie up Sakuma and I'm a pervt)

-I dare everyone to have a plushie penguin fight  


Writer-kun: ok, a pocky game. Mimi! You're pair up with Dylan!

Mimi: *blushes * not again.

Writer-kun: something happened during the date right?

Mimi: *stilling blushing * No!

Dylan: *bites on end of pocky stick and shoves it in Mimi's mouth *

Mimi: *face turns red *

Writer-kun: Is mimi already in love with dylan?

Mark: From the looks of it, I think so.

Writer-kun: Alright everyone! Go with your partners. *stands infront of gazelle and burn *

Gazelle: You want to record it?

Writer-kun: *nods *

Ie girls except touko, Aki and Hikari: What about us!

Writer-kun: Just get a random guy from outside and do it with him!

Rika: Can't I be with darling!

Hikari: I want to be with Hiroto-kun!

Writer-kun: just queue for it.

Rika, Natsumi and Hikari: YES! *queues up *

Writer-kun: Start!

Everyone: *starts *

Writer-kun: OMG!

Gazelle: *blushes * hey, we can't do it when you're here.

Writer-kun: Just do it!

Gazelle: *starts bitting it *

Everyone except writer-kun: *reaches middle and... * (I'm tired of writing the kiss)

Writer-kun: Alright recording complete!

Everyone: *breaks kiss *

Mimi: *blushes and looks away* n-next.

Writer-kun: Mimi's really in love with Dylan!

Mimi: SHUT UP! *holds out giant paper fan *

Writer-kun: Wait! *runs away *

Mimi: *chases her *

Hiroto: well then, *looks at midorikawa * midorikawa. *grabs his shoulder and kisses his neak *

Midorikawa: *mourns *

Writer-kun: OMG! Hiroto is- *stops and takes picture *

Hikari: NOOO!

Mimi: *shacks writer-kun's head *

Writer-kun: ow...

Mimi: Say that again! The paper fan is not the only weapon I have to beat you up with!

Writer-kun: ok ok.

Mimi: *turns and faces the Ie cast * That goes for you too!

Ie cast: right... *grins *

Mimi: grrrr...

Dylan: Come down mimi-san.

Mimi: *blushes * d-dylan.

Dylan: *smiles *

Mimi: *blush turns red *

Writer-kun: *whispers * and she's denying that she doesn't like him.

Fudou: double tortures! Yes! *grabs kidou and goes to a room *

Writer-kun: o man.

Hikari: What's wrong?

Writer-kun: That's the maid's room and she's taking her nap!

Mimi: oh god.

/maid's room/

Maid: *whacks fudou and kidou * How dare you two have *** in my room! Get back here!

Fudou and kidou: *comes running out *

/back/

Maid: *chases them with a cane * Get back here!

Writer-kun: uhm...I forgot to tell them that you were in your room. Sorry.

Maid: Don't make that happen again.

Writer-kun: I won't!

Mimi: Seems like there's another Obaa-san.

Burn: *stands in front of Kidou and fudou * How was it getting whack by a crazy woman?

Fudou: We don't like it.

Kidou: Now, I know how you feel.

Burn: Thank you.

Sakuma: *taking care of kidou's wounds *

fudou: Hey what about me!

Aki: Let me help you. *takes care of fudou's wounds *

Writer-kun: Well then, next!

Ie cast: *Stands at their position and holding penguin plushes*

Mimi: *holds up red penguin plushies and stands at sakuma's side* I'm ready!

Hiroto: *holding purple penguin plushies and standing at Fudou's side* Me too!

Hikari: Ready! Aim! Fire! *throws purple penguin plushies *

Ichinose: *gets hit by purple penguin plushies * Hey! Rika!

Rika: Roger! *takes out red penguin plushies holding bombs and gives it to ichinose *

Ichinose: Thanks rika.

Rika: Darling! *hugs ichinose *

Ichinose: Wait rika! The bomb!

Rika: huh? *looks at the bombs *

*bomb explodes *

Fudou: Ha! Your team suck! Sakuma!

Sakuma: o yes! What about you?

Fudou: Guys!

Fudou's team: *push out a cannon and reloads it*

Fudou: Fire!

Fudou's team: *fires's cannon *

Cannon: *fires mutiple purple penguin plushies bomb *

Sakuma's team: *getting hit * AHHH!

Sakuma: We're not done yet!

Sakuma's team: *push out automatic laucher and reloads it *

Sakuma: GO!

Sakuma's team: *Fires automatic laucher *

Automatic laucher: *fires red penguin plushies bomb *

Fudou's team: AHHH!

Sakuma: Take that!

Fudou: Shut up!

Sakuma's team and Fudou's team: *pushes out more cannon and automatic lauches and fires them *

Writer-kun: Hello! This is my friend's house!

Mimi: I think They can't hear you.

Hikari: Hey!

Writer-kun: Aren't you?

Hikari: I'm getting bored of the fight.

Hikari: Thanks for letting me be a guest star.

Mimi: But the show was so short!

Hikari: ya. Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: Sorry...

Hikari: Hey! Maid-san! I want to eat!

Maid": Dinner will be ready in a few mintues!

Hikari: Alright! *sits down *

Writer-kun: *sweatdrops * don't you wanna go home?

Hikari; It's almost dinner time! I'm hungry!

Mimi; well then, thanks for reading. Sorry that the episode was too short.

Writer-kun: Hey!

Mimi: Please review and thanks for reading! *douches a fork * Hey! *throws spoons at writer-kun *

Writer-kun: *throws more forks *

Hikari: wow, it's a spoon and fork war.


	20. Chapter 20

Mai and Writer-kun: *comes in * Hey everyone!

Ie cast: AHH! *runs into a room *

Mai: Hey!

Ie cast: Why are you here!

Mai: I love you guys.

Ie cast: but we don't love you!

Writer-kun: Come on. She always give us dares. You should be happy. She paired you guys up!

Ie cast: We already like our partners before you came!

Mai: But I help you guys confess your feelings.

Ie cast; ...

Writer-kun: Can't say anything right?

Ie cast; No!

Writer-kun: Where's Mimi?

Ie cast: *grins * We locked her with Dylan in a room.

Writer-kun: You are very bad people.

Mai: Well then, Today's venue is in the blank room again. *looks at writer-kun *

Writer-kun: Come on! I can't think of any venues!

Mai: and today's dares comes from **HikariKudo24**!

Ie cast: No comment on this.

**1. I dare Sakuma, Fudou, and Kidou to be locked in a closet for an hour**

2. I dare Endou to be thrown to the sharks! (aka fangirls)

3. I dare someone to pull Midorikawa and Kazemaru's ponytails

4. I dare Genda to be thrown into a cage full off lions

5. I dare Shirou to look like a neko for the rest of the chapter

6. I dare Ichinose to break Rika's heart

7. I dare Fuyuppe-chan to bake 10000 pancakes and have Kogure finish it

8. I dare Burn and Gazelle to have ***

Writer-kun: I love you Hikari!

Gazelle: Stop being our fan!

Burn: Ya!

Writer-kun: Who are you telling that to? Me or Hikari?

Gazelle and Burn: You!

Writer-kun: oh...

Mai: Sakuma! Fudou! Kidou!

Sakuma: I don't want to be in a closet with Fudou!

Fudou: And I don't want to be in a closet with sakuma!

Kidou: and I don't want to be in a closet with both of you!

Mai; sorry. *pushes them into a closet and locks it* First dare done!

Writer-kun: Next dare!

Endou; *runs away *

Mai: Don't go anywhere! *chases him *

Endou: *getting drag by Mai * No! Let me go! I don't wanna!

Mai: *ties him * Shut up!

Writer-kun: *pushes button * Good luck Endou-kun! *thumps up *

Endou: mum...muhp...!

*floor opens and shows Endou's fangirls *

Mai: Here you go girls!

Endou's fangirls: NYAA! ENDOU-KUN!

Kazemaru: *left eye twitches *

Endou fangirl 1: I LOVE YOU ENDOU-KUN!

Fangirl 2: I love endou-kun more!

Fangirl 3: No! I love endou-kun more!

Fangirl 1,2 and 3: *starts fighting*

Writer-kun: I never knew endou-kun has that much fangirls.

Mai: Why do you say that?

Writer-kun: He's not that popular amongs the girls.

Mai: you're right. Next!

Writer-kun: We've done that dare before.

Mai: Let me do it!

Writer-kun: well... ok.

Mai: YES! *grabs midorikawa and Kazemaru's ponytails and pulls it *

Kazemaru: Hey! That hurt!

Midorikawa: *tears forming at side of eyes * let go...

Kazemaru: I thought you love me!

Mai: I love you. And you hair too! It's so smooth and silky! *touches hair *

Kazemaru: Hey!

Mai: Do you mind if I cut off all your hair?

Kazemaru: Of course!

Mai: badie.

Writer-kun: Well then, *grabs genda * Survive! *throws him into a cage and locks it*

Lions: GRRR...!

Genda: *gulps * um...*purr *

Lions: *shock *

Genda: um... purr, purr, purr purr. Purr purr purr purr.

Lions: *happy and sits in front of genda*

Genda: *pats their head * _god! I'm talking cat!_

Mai: He survive!

Writer-kun: Next dare! Bring out the neko-transformaing machine!

Mai: *pushes out the machine * Here you go writer-kun!

Writer-kun\: Thank you Mai-san! *pushes Fubuki into it *

Gouenji: Fubuki!

Fubuki: *banging on the door * Open the door!

Mai: *press the transformation button *

Machine: *blue light, red light then green and stops * Transformation complete.

Mai: Done! *pushes another button *

Fubuki: *comes out * Writer-kun! What did you do to me!

Writer-kun: SOO CUTEEE! *takes photo *

Fubuki: Hey!

Mai: Fubuki-kun is so cute!

Ichinose: Finally! I can be the annoying girl off my back!

Rika: What! No darling. I love you. You love me too right. Please say yes. Anything but no.

Ichinose: ah...no.

Rika: DARLING! *tears spraying and runs out *

Ichinose: please get bang by a car. Please get bang by car.

*nothing happen *

Ichinose: man!

Aki: At least you broke her heart.

Ichinose: yea.

Fuyuka: *bakes 10000 pancakes * Here you go kogure-kun! *hands it to kogure *

Kogure: Yay! *eating it *

ie cast except kogure: We want pancakes!

Fuyuka: here you go * Gives ie cast 100 pancakes *

Ie cast except kogure: Yay!

Mai: You think he'll finish it?

Writer-kun: He'll get a huge fat stomach.

Mai: ok.

Writer-kun: Next!

Gazelle and Burn: *blushes * w-we've done it before.

Mai: *pushes them into a room * Writer-kun is a huge fan of yours! Don't upset her!

Writer-kun: Yay! *rans to a room to record it *

Mai: This batch of dares was fast.

Writer-kun: *comes out *

Mai: I thought you want to record it.

Writer-kun: I set up seurity camerss in the room.

Mai: ok.

Writer-kun: I also have an important thing I MUST tell.

Everyone: What!

Writer-kun: Let's just put up the next batch of dares.

Ie cast: There's more!

Writer-kun: by a new fan **dreamcrimson**

Ie cast: How many more do we have!

**1. i dare atsuya to possess gouenji w/o shirou knowing**

2. i dare writer kun to play the pocky game with burn

3. i dare writer kun to play the pocky game with gazelle

4. i dare the i.e cast to go for a pop quiz(and see who's the smartest)

5. i dare midorikawa to make a bento for hiroto(pls describe whats in it :D)

6. i dare fudou and sakuma to sing a duet for kidou

Ie cast: What!

Mai: All these dares are fine. What's wrong with them?

Writer-kun: I can't do them! *tears spraying *

Mai: because of the pocky game with two of your fav. Characters.

Writer-kun: Yes! and I'm not good with descriptions! I feel so bad!

Ie cast; this is really going on the internet! *records it *

Mai: calm down.

Writer-kun: but if you really want them to do the dares. I'll try. But NOT the 2nd and 3rd one alright!

Mai: Please say yes.

Writer-kun: Well then, thanks for reading. Sorry about this dreamcrimson-san. Please review bye!

Mai: And It's time for me to go! Thanks for letting me be a guest star again! *leaves *

Writer-kun: Bye!


	21. Chapter 21

Mimi: *wearing cute pink and white dress *

Writer-kun: o.O m-mimi...

Mimi: *smiles * nani?

Writer-kun: um...nothing!

Mimi: *puts on makeup *

Writer-kun: o god.

Mimi: something wrong?

Writer-kun: nothing! Nothing at all!

Mimi: if you say so. *continues *

Writer-kun: *stands near ie cast and whispers* You guys pushing Dylan and Mimi into a room has made this even more worst. They're actting too lovey dovey.

Ie cast: We didn't know this would happen!

Domon: At least it's not that bad.

Mimi: *skips to writer-kun * Do I look cute Writer-kun?

Ie cast: o god! *look away *

Writer-kun: You look really really cute Mimi! *whispers to ie cast* Do something!

Ie cast: um...

Unicorns: we know what to do! *runs away *

Mimi: *handphone rings and picks up* Hello?...Dylan!...w-what! Why?...oh... ok bye. *depress *

Writer-kun: Mimi, you ok?

Mimi: Dylan is busy today.

Writer-kun: um...then just continue to be a host! Change please.

Mimi: ok. *walks to the bathroom *

Writer-kun: lucky us.

Unicorns: *comes back *

Writer-kun: What did you guys do?

Unicorns: You'll never know. *evil laughs *

Writer-kun: ok, today's venue is back at my house.

Mimi: *comes out * I'm back!

Writer-kun: Do the honors!

Mimi: and today's batch of dares comes from **Genxrenlik **and **yuuram**!

Ie cast: Not them!

Writer-kun: Why?

Ie cast: Their dares are too good!

Writer-kun: That's why I love their dares.

Mimi: *looks at door * Why isn't Dylan here yet?

Writer-kun: I'm scared already.

**-we dare burn to have a slow, romantic dance with gazelle**

-we dare midorikawa to go on a date with diam and hiroto has to watch the whole date (if hiroto objects, midorikawa and diam have to play a pocky game)

-we dare tsunami to carry touko bridal style (tsunami wearing his surfer outfit and touko wearing a mermaid costume)

-we dare endou to say which loves more: soccer or kazemaru (kazemaru is FORBIDDEN to threaten endou to choose him)

-we dare kazemaru to wear a two piece swimsuit/bikini

-we dare someone to secretly pour a love potion into a drink and give it to kazemaru (the love potion will make him fall in love with the first person he sees, if he sees endou, however, he will fall out of love with him) (NOTE: the love potion expires after 1 episode and the 'victim'will have no memory of what happened.)

-we dare the ie coaches (coach hibiki, coach hitomiko, & coach kudou) to do a belly dance and the ie cast has to watch the whole thing

-we dare burn and gazelle to adopt two kids (who look like min-versions of them) and take care of them for 4 episodes

Writer-kun: I love your dares Yuuram!

Mimi: *Pushes burn and gazelle together and plays the romantic music*

Gazelle: *blushes *

Burn: *takes hand out and bows* care to dance, my lady?

Gazelle: *blush turns redder * B-burn!

Writer-kun: OMG! / *starts recording *

Burn: *smiles *

Gazelle: *takes his hand *

Burn and gazelle: *dancing *

Burn: *smiling while looking down at gazelle *

Gazelle: *looking down while blushing * _why am I doing this!_

Writer-kun: Burn-sama looks hot with that look!

Mimi: He looks hot while smiling?

Writer-kun: He's giving the sexy smile! OMG!

Mimi: What the.

/at the end/

Burn and gazelle: *still at the same position *

Mimi: Aren't their neck sore?

Writer-kun: Come on Burn-sama! Kiss Gazelle-sama!

Mimi: o boy.

Burn: *grabs gazelle's head and kisses him *

Gazelle: *face turns red *

Writer-kun: OMG!

Mimi: In just the first dare, you already said omg three times.

Writer-kun: I don't care!

Burn: *breaks kiss * You're really are good kisser.

Gazelle: *covers his mouth and still blushing * Shut up!

Mimi: Next!

Diam: Alright!

Hiroto: NO!

Midorikawa: You're supporting it!

Diam: we kissed before didn't we?

Midorikawa: But I don't love you.

Hiroto: NOO!

Diam: But I like the kiss. *touches lips *

Midorikawa: *blushes * Shut up!

Diam: Make me *comes closer to midorikawa *

Midorikawa: *slaps his face * We'll go on a date but no kissing!

Hiroto: Yes!

Diam: but isn't that the whole point of the date?

Hiroto: NOO!

Midorikawa: No! *grabs Diam and Hiroto and runs out the door *

Hiroto: Yay!

Writer-kun: o.O um...next?

Mimi: *shoves surfer clothes and mermaid costume on touko and Tsunami *

Tsunami: *carries touko bridal style * I've caught a mermaid!

Touko: I'm not a mermaid!

Writer-kun: You two can change back now.

Tsunami and touko: *changes *

Mimi: Well then, endou? Soccer or Kazemaru?

Endou: I-I-I *starts sweating profusely *

Kazemaru: Endou? Which one? _Why can't I make him choose me?_

Endou: I-I-I! *even more sweat *

Kazemaru: Well...? *dark aura *

Endou: *gulps * I love you and soccer!

Kazemaru: ok! *smiles * I love soccer too!

Endou: *grabs a two piece bikini and shoves it on kazemaru *

Kazemaru: What the (beep)!

Endou: *nosebleed *

Mimi: hehe...you can change now.

Kazemaru: YES! *runs to a bathroom *

Writer-kun: We are very sorry for you endou-kun. Who wants to pour the love potion into this lemonde! *holds out a glass of lemonde *

Endou: NOO! *tears sparying *

Burn: Let me! *rises right hand *

Writer-kun: Here you go burn-sama! *gives glass to burn *

Burn: *evil laughs while pouring love potion into the glass *

Gazelle: You really hate Endou right?

Burn: Of course! *throws away empty bottle *

Endou: *goes to one corner *

Kazemaru: *comes out * What did I miss?

Burn: You didn't miss anything. Here! *gives glass of lemonde with love potion to kazemaru and runs away*

Kazemaru: oh thanks Nagumo- Where he go? I'm thirsty. *drinks lemonde *

Writer-kun: Who is the unlucky one to-

Kazemaru: Writer-kun...

Writer-kun: Nani Nani!

Kazemaru: *blushes * I- I LOVE YOU! *jumps to writer-kun and hugs her *

Writer-kun: What the-! Let go of me! I'll blame you, no! I'll sue you Yuuram! Let go!

Mimi: First Dylan and now kazemaru. Writer-kun's sooo lucky.

Writer-kun: Shut up Mimi! Why do I feel that something dark and evil is behind me? *looks behind * Endou-kun!

Endou: *Dark aura * Die! Writer-kun! *holds out sakuma's bazooka and fires forks at writer-kun *

Sakuma: Hey! That's mine!

Writer-kun: AHH!

Kazemaru: My beloved Writer-kun! *shields her *

Endou: Writer-kun! *fires more forks *

Kazemaru: I'll never forgive you if you hurt Writer-kun! *throws spoons at Endou *

Endou: You're suppose to love me!

Kazemaru: I don't love you anymore!

Ichinose: The fork and spoon battle is starting again.

Writer-kun: *runs away * Lucky me! Let's call the coaches.

Gazelle: All ready on it! *calling Hitomiko * Hi Hitomiko-san!...could you came here for a while?...It's not important but-...JUST COME HERE!...ok bye! *hangs up *

Fuyuka: *takes out celphone * papa, could you come here for a while...yes, it's a dare...*sweatdrops *just come here papa...Thank you! *hangs up *

Tobitaka: *calling hibiki * Hey! Coach Hibiki...could you come here? We have a dare for you...just find a way to get out of the hospital!...Thanks bye! *hangs up *

Coach Kudou, Hitomiko and Hibiki: *comes in * What do you want us to do?

Writer-kun: Get them!

Fuyuka, Burn and Tobitaka: *shoves costumes on them *

Hitomiko: This is a belly dance costume.

Writer-kun: You've been dared to dance! *pushes them on stage * Dance!

Mimi: *plays music *

Coaches: WHAT! We don't even know how to dance!

Writer-kun: Just dance!

Coaches: *dances *

Ie cast: *sitting down and watching *

Burn: This is the best! *records it* I'm gonna use this as blackmail.

Gazelle: You can't blackmail them!

Burn: yes I can.

Midorikawa, Hiroto and Diam: *comes back * We're back! *looks at coaches *

Hiroto: Nee-san!

Midorikawa: Coach Hibiki! Coach Kudou!

Diam: Awesome!

Midorikawa, Hiroto and Diam: *Sits down and watch *

Writer-kun; How about we call the rest of people in sun garden! *calls them *

Hitomiko: No wait!

Fuyuka: I'll invite papa's ex-students to see this too! *calls them*

Kudou: Fuyuka! How could you do this to your own papa!

Tobitaka: I'll invite hibiki-san's customer as well! *calls *

Hibiki: What!

Everyone: *comes in *

Coaches: o boy.

Everyone: Hibiki! Hitomiko! Kudou! *sits down and watch *

Coaches: o god.

/A few hours later/

*music stops *

Coaches: *runs to the bathroom *

Everyone: That was great! *leaves *

Ie cast: That was the best day of our lives!

Writer-kun: The last dare!

Mimi: Hitomiko-san?

Hitomiko: *comes out * Here you go Nagumo, Suzuno. *in front of her mini-versions of Gazelle and Burn *

Writer-kun: OMG! Gazelle-sama look sooo cute! *takes photo *

Hitomiko: Take good care of them. *leaves *

Gazelle: I have to take care of a mini-version of myself. *carries mini gazelle *

Mini-Gazelle: *stares at him *

Gazelle: What.

Mini-Gazelle: Onee-chan!

Gazelle: *red vein pops up *

Burn: *trying to hold his laughter *

Mimi: This is getting interesting.

Writer-kun: Next batch of dares!

Ie cast: There's more!

Mimi: by **dreamcrimson**.

Ie cast: Is it the same dares.

Writer-kun; yup!

Ie cast: ...

**1. i dare atsuya to possess gouenji w/o shirou knowing**

2. i dare writer kun to play the pocky game with burn

3. i dare writer kun to play the pocky game with gazelle

4. i dare the i.e cast to go for a pop quiz(and see who's the smartest)

5. i dare midorikawa to make a bento for hiroto(pls describe whats in it :D)

6. i dare fudou and sakuma to sing a duet for kidou

Writer-kun: We're gonna skip the 2nd and the 3rd one. First one!

Atsuya: Alright? *changes into spirt form and possess Gouenji *

Fubuki: *comes out * Hey! Gouenji-kun! I've made some cookies! Try them.

Atsuya: *takes one cookie and eats it*

Fubuki: *Stares at gouenji * gouenji-kun, why are your eyes like my brother's?

Atsuya: um...I wanted to change colour contacts. There's only yellow.

Fubuki oh..

Atsuya: This is really good! *takes another *

Fubuki: You like it?

Atsuya: yea! *takes another *

Fubuki: I'll make this for you everyday if you like.

Atsuya: *blushes * um...no. Give them to your brother. *puts back *

Fubuki: But you love them and you know I hate my brother.

Atsuya: But he's your brother. Just give them to him.

Fubuki: if you say so. *walks to the kitchen to bake somemore *

Atsuya: *comes out and returns to human form *

Gouenji: What happened?

Atsuya: Nothing. *looks away *

Fubuki: *comes out * Atsuya! Here's some cookies for you. *gives cookies to him *

Atsuya: *takes cookies * Thanks, onii-chan. *blushes *

Fubuki: *blushes * y-your welcome. *looks away *

Gouenji: *dark aura *

Mimi: Time to do a pop quiz!

Ie cast: pop quiz? What is it about?

Mimi: It has questions on each subject.

Ie cast: ok. *starts doing the popquiz *

Writer-kun: we'll annonce the result on the next episode. Next!

Midorikawa: *stops doing the pop quiz and starts making the bento *

Mimi: Does he know how to make a bento?

Writer-kun: I don't know. Diam!

Diam: ya?

Writer-kun: Does Midorikawa know how to make a bento?

Diam: Ya, he made one for my before.

Writer-kun; *turns to Mimi * Does that answer your question?

Mimi: yea...

Midorikawa: *comes out with the bento * Hiroto!

Hiroto: *stops doing the pop quiz * Midorikawa, you're done?

Midorikawa: *gives Hiroto his bento * try it!

Hiroto: *sits down and sits it *

Midorikawa: *sits beside him * well?

Hiroto: It's great! Thanks Midorikawa!

Midorikawa: *smiles * Then, eat more.

Writer-kun: OMG! Prefect yaoi!

Ie cast: *finish the pop quiz * Done!

Mimi: Fudou! Sakuma! Kidou! Your dare!

Fudou and Sakuma: We have to sing!

Mimi: Yes.

Fudou and Sakuma: A duet!

Mimi: Yes.

Fudou and sakuma: What song is it?

Writer-kun: I don't know. I'm not good with songs!

Mimi: well then. *plays music * sing!

Fudou and Sakuma: *starts singing *

Kidou: they're really good.

Writer-kun: Well then! Thanks for reading! Please review!

Mimi: Give us more dares! Bye!


	22. Chapter 22

Mimi: *siting at one corner crying *

Writer-kun; What happened?

Mimi; Dylan's not answering my calls. *hugs Writer-kun * I miss him!

Writer-kun: What the- maybe he needs sometime for himself?

Mimi: What is more important than me!

Writer-kun: um... oxygen?

Mimi: AHH! He likes breathing more than me!

Writer-kun: *sweatdrops * god...

Mimi: From now onwards, Dylan is not my boyfriend and never will be!

Writer-kun: great!

Dreamcrimson: *drills though the wall * Hey guys!

Writer-kun and Mimi; Holly mother of god!

Dreamcrimson: What?

Writer-kun: That's my wall!

Dreamcrimson: So?

Mimi: *face palms *

Ie cast: Hey! The quiz results!

Writer-kun: oh right. *takes out score sheet *

**Quiz results**

_1st- Kidou Yuuto_

_2nd- Fudou Akio_

_3rd- Suzuno Fuusuke_

_4th- Gouenji Shuuya_

_5th- Kazemaru Ichirouta_

_6th- Tobitaka seiya_

_7th- Terumi Afuro_

_8th- Kiyama Hiroto_

_9th- Midorikawa Ryuuji_

_10th- Sakuma jirou_

_11th- Genda_

_12th- kogure_

_13th- Nagumo Haruya_

_14th- Kabeyama_

_15th- Endou Mamoru_

Endou: I got 15th place!

Kidou: so, I'm the smartest.

Fudou: and I'm second. *pushes kidou near him * That means smart people should go with smart people.

Sakuma; Let Kidou go!

Fudou: no.

Sakuma: GRR...

Gazelle: I'm smarter than you.

Burn: I got beaten by Gran again!

Gazelle: Are you even listening to me!

Mini-Gazelle: *pulls gazelle pants *

Gazelle: huh?

Mini-Gazelle: Onee-chan, I'm hungry.

Writer-kun: Mini-Gazelle is sooo cutee! *takes photo *

Gazelle: Stop calling my onee-chan.

Mini-Gazelle: Nee-chan!

Gazelle: *red vein pops out *

Burn: This is the best!

Mini-Burn: Hey! Tulip-san! I want to eat!

Gazelle: *grins * Now it's your turn Burn.

Burn: I'm not tulip-san! Mini-tulip!

Mini-Burn: I'm not Mini-tulip!

Writer-kun: Well then, would you do the honors dreamcrimson?

Dreamcrimson: my pleasure. Today's venue is back at writer-kun's house and today's batch of dares comes from-

Ie cast: let us guess, **IchiMai** again?

Mimi: You guys are soo good at knowing about your fans.

Ie cast: Who is the only fan who always give us dares!

**-I dare Mimi go on a date with Dylan**

-I dare Kazemaru to kiss Endou

-I dare Midorikawa and Hiroto to have ***

Mimi: What the (beep)!

Writer-kun: just when Mimi broke up with Dylan, Mai-san has to make them be together again.

Mimi: No way am I gonna go out with a boy who didn't answer my calls!

Writer-kun: That's what I want to hear!

Dylan: *comes out while being tied up * muimui! (Mimi!)

Mimi: Dylan! *runs up to him * Why didn't you answer my calls? I was worried sick!

Writer-kun: ah...*unties Dylan *

Dylan: Let me explain!

Mimi: *starts to cry * and Writer-kun said that you love breathing more than me!

Dylan: *hugs Mimi * sorry, we human beings need to breathe right. But, I still love you.

Mimi: Dylan...

Dreamcrimson: oh god...

Writer-kun: you can say that again.

Mimi: *lets go * you wanna go on date?

Dylan: anything to make you happy.

Dreamcrimson: alright this is really too much. *turns to writer-kun * Stop typing!

Writer-kun: Sorry! *stops typing *

Dylan and Mimi: *walks out *

Mimi: Dreamcrimson-san, could you be the host for this episode please?

Dreamcrimson: Roger!

Writer-kun: first dare done, next!

Dreamcrimson: This dare has been done for *counts using his fingers * three times!

Writer-kun: no! It's four!

Dreamcrimson: It's three Kunmi!

Writer-kun: Do not call me Kunmi!

Dreamcrimson: Kunmi! Kunmi! Kunmi!

Writer-kun: *Holds out sakuma's bazooka and fires empty cans *

Sakuma: How many times is my bazooka being used!

Fudou: It's easy to use stupid.

Sakuma: FUDOU!

Dreamcrimson: Hey! *runs away *

Writer-kun: *puts down bazooka * Kazemaru! Endou! *looks at them *

Kazemaru and Endou: *kissing *

Writer-kun: wow...soooo fast. Next!

Midorikawa: Alright! *drags hiroto into a room *

Writer-kun: OMG!

Dreamcrimson: Why are you saying that? It's not even prefect yaoi.

Writer-kun: They're doing it in my room! Nyaa!

Dreamcrimson: *sweatdrops * um... next batch of dares are-

Ie cast: We have more!

Dreamcrimson: That's what the paper shows. *looks at the papers *

Ie cast: *goes to one corner and draws circles *

Dreamcrimson: *sweatdrops * by **ShinzuHikaru Shooting Star**!

Writer-kun; Here's from Shinzu

**1* Endou make a poem about soccer (I wanna see how good he is at making poems :D)**

2* Midorikawa throw somebody off a cliff (*crossing finger* Please let it be Diam please let it be Diam!)

3* Kazemaru and Burn make cupcakes for everyone! (:D I want cupcakes)

4* Then start a cupcake war!

5* Burn do anything that is impossible to do!

Writer-kun: And these are from Hikaru!

**-1 Endou you have to lie to a random girl**

-2 Burn say the most offensive thing to Gazelle then kiss him (Shinzu stop writting this for me!)

-3 We dare Mimi-san to slap Dylan as hard as she can!  


Dreamcrimson: Endou?

Endou: This is a poem about soccer! (I found this on the internet)

_The sun is shining.  
As the whistle blows the players take the field.  
The players are pumping with energy as the game starts.  
The whistle blows, first half is over.  
Players take the field once again.  
Running down the field, I received the pass.  
My foot connects with the ball.  
Flying through the air the ball finds the back of the net.  
We win the game!_

Endou: How is it?

Writer-kun: wow...

Dreamcrimson: It's...good. *shurgs *

Burn: Good! It sucks!

Mini-Burn: *shouting while siting at the dinning table * Hey! Tulip-san! I'm hungry!

Burn: *red vein pops out * No more Tulip-san!

Mini-Gazelle: *Talks to mini-burn * But you're called mini-tulip.

Mini-burn: *touches his "tulip" hair * Shut up!

Gazelle: *comes out with two pancakes * Here! *puts the plates in front or them *

Burn: Hey! Where's mine!

Mini-burn: Haha! Tulip-san doesn't get any food! *starts eating *

Burn: *fire in eyes *

Gazelle: Here. *holds out bento to burn * It's you lunch. *walks back to the kitchen *

Burn: *quickly hides it * I'm not gonna eat it!

Writer-kun: why?

Burn: This is the first time gazelle gave me a bento!

Writer-kun: But it will turn bad. *hold out camera * I'll take a photo of it!

Burn: *holds out his bento * Take the photo!

Writer-kun: *takes photo * Now you ca eat it!

Burn: *starts to eat the bento *

Dreamcrimson: We have to continue!

Writer-kun: right. I want them to stay in my room. *runs and throws them out of her room *

Hiroto and Midorikawa: Hey! *quicky wears their clothes *

Writer-kun: OMG!

Dreamcrimson: You said too many omg already.

Writer-kun: I know but who cares!

Dreamcrimson: So, who do you want to throw off a cliff?

Midorikawa: I want to throw Hiroto..

Hiroto: Why me!

Midorikawa: but because of the ***.

Hiroto: yes. Yes.

Midorikawa: I'll throw Diam!

Diam: What the (beep)!

Midorikawa: *grabs Diam and throws him off the cliff * Bye Bye!

Diam: AHHH!

Hiroto: yes!

Kazemaru and Burn: But we don't know how to make a cupcake!

Dreamcrimson: Ask fuyuka to teach you.

Fuyuka: *grabs kazemaru and burn and drags them to the kitchen *

Writer-kun; oh... I love this dare!

Kazemaru and Burn: *come out with each two plates of cupcakes *

Mini-burn: *eats one cupcake and splits it out * It's bad!

Burn: Hey! I said that this was my first time!

Mini-burn: Oh yea! Eat it! *takes one cupcake and shoves it into burn's mouth *

Burn: *splits it out * if you hate it why not taste it somemore! *shoves it into mini-burn's mouth *

Writer-kun: Let's start the cupcake war!

Everyone: *Starts to throw cupcakes *

Mini-burn: *splits out cupcake * How dare you! Minna! Attack!

Mini-burn's side: *takes out a luncher and fires cupcakes at burn's side *

Burn: Hey!

Burn's side: *takes out bigger luncher and fires cupcakes at mini-burn's side *

Writer-kun: who should I join!

Dreamcrimson: You're having a problem.

Writer-kun: I don't know who to join. Mini-burn's soo cute! And Burn is soo hot!

Dreamcrimson: ah...what about gazelle?

Writer-kun: Gazelle-sama is sooo cute and cool and mini-Gazelle is mega cute! I can't think!

Dreamcrimson: then don't join.

Writer-kun: I want to join! I want to be in the same team as my fav. Chara!

Dreamcrimson: *face palms *

/after one hour/

Everyone: *layng on the floor catching their breathe*

Writer-kun: *sobs * I can't even choose a team.

Dreamcrimson: At least you get to torture burn.

Writer-kun: *returns to normal * yes!

Burn: Why am I always appearing?

Gazelle: because it's writer-kun.

Burn: She's your biggest fan!

Gazelle: and yours too.

Dreamcrimson: You can't do much impossible thing on earth.

Writer-kun: Alright! Burn-sama! Please go too pluto!

Burn: Pluto's no longer a planet.

Kogure: Everyone knows that. Usishisishi!

Writer-kun: Then neptune!

Burn: Too far.

Writer-kun: uranus?

Burn: too cold.

Writer-kun: Hey!

Kogure: how about jupiter's red spot? Usishisishi...

Writer-kun: Right!

Burn: Kogure!

Haruna: Kogure-kun!

Writer-kun: *pushes burn into a rocket * sayonara burn-sama!

Gazelle: He might never come back.

Writer-kun: who cares.

Gazelle: Who's gonna look after mini-burn?

Writer-kun: You of course!

Gazelle: ...

Everyone: ready! 3...2...1!

Dreamcrimson: *pushes the button *

*Rocket stays there*

Writer-kun: huh? What's wrong?

Dreamcrimson: seems there's little fuel for the rocket. Guess we have to skip this dare.

Writer-kun: oh... *punts *

Gazelle: yes!

Burn: *comes out * Don't push me into space for no reason!

Gazelle: It's a dare.

Burn: and I don't care!

Writer-kun: It rhymes!

Dreamcrimson: Next are Hikaru's dares!

Endou: I have to lie to a random girl?

Dreamcrimson: yes.

Endou: um...*wears surfer outfit *

Tsunami: Hey!

Endou: *walks up to aki * Yo Aki! I'm gonna go to osaka to catch a mermaid like tsunami oh buddy!

Tsunami: what?

Aki: oh ok. Have fun!

Ichinose: You know he's lying right?

Aki: Really?

Writer-kun: well then, burn-sama?

Burn: I've been waiting for this. *walks up to gazelle * Gazelle.

Gazelle: *pating mini-burn to sleep * what?

Writer-kun: *whispers * omg! *records *

Burn: um...you are a girl right.

Gazelle: *red vein pops out * What?

Burn: you see, I like girls not boys so,

Gazelle: *dark aura * burn.

Burn: ya?

Gazelle: We're divorcing. *holds out papers *

Burn: what! Wait gazelle. It was just a dare!

Gazelle: oh. *tears papers *

Burn: phew.

Dreamcrimson: Next!

Writer-kun: Mimi's not-

Mimi and Dylan: *comes in * Hello!

Dreamcrimson: Hey! How was the date?

Mimi: fine.

Dreamcrimson: Great! Do your dare.

Mimi: huh?

Dreamcrimson: slap Dylan!

Mimi: Why!

Dreamcrimson: Because of Dylan, You are no longer as crazy as before!

Mimi: So you want us to break up?

Everyone: YES!

Mimi: I'm fine with it.

Dylan: What! Mimi, sweet darling. Why!

Mimi: Because of you kissing me on the lips during our first date!

Everyone: huh?

Mimi: allow me to explain.

Dylan: I don't want to break up with you! *tears sparying everywhere *

Mimi: our date was like any other date until the end when he kissed me on the lips because of a romantic music!

Dylan: You like it!

Mimi: That was because that was my first kiss!

Writer-kun: Then why are you in love with him for so long?

Mimi: Don't know. I'm glad you told me to break up with him!

Dreamcrimson: You're welcome!

Dylan: No! Don't leave me! *pulling mimi's arms *

Mimi: *slaps dylan *

Everyone: holly!

Mimi: I don't love you anymore. Leave me alone!

Dylan: NOO! *runs away *

Unicorns: Dylan! *runs after him *

Writer-kun: Great to have to back mimi.

Mimi: It's great to be back. I can't believe that I kissed dylan and fell for him! How did that even happened!

Kogure: I'm sure the person was just playing a prank on you.

Mimi: and made me fall for dylan! I'm gonna make that person pay.

Kogure: *gulps *

Writer-kun: Well then, thanks for being our guest star dreamcrimson!

Dreamcrimson: Your welcome.

Writer-kun: And thank you for breaking up mimi and dylan. If mimi falls for another person, we'll call you.

Dreamcrimson: you welcome again.

Mimi: Please review and give us dares! Bye!

Writer-kun: We're gonna have a party outside to celebrate the break up!

Everyone: YAY!


	23. Chapter 23

Writer-kun: *cycles to the party * Hey guys!

Shinzu and Hikaru: Hey Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: Shinzu? Hikaru?

Shinzu and Hikaru: yea?

Mimi: *eating cake * hebu wribu-kun! (hey writer-kun!)

Writer-kun: hey, mimi...

Ie cast: *Playing with the pinata*

Writer-kun: wow... guess this party was a great idea. *looks around * Dylan?

Mimi: Don't talk about him!

Writer-kun: ok. Hey! Stop playing with that (beep)ing pinata and get over here!

Ie cast: No!

Mimi: Do it! *fire in eyes *

Kogure: *starts sweating * ah, lets follow what she says alright.

Ie cast: why?

Kogure: She's mad.

Ie cast: *stops playing *

Shinzu: Today's venue is in the park!

Hikaru: Finally, a venue which is outside!

Writer-kun: *sweatdrops *

Mimi: *finishes the cake * and today's batch of dares comes from **Kiriyama Mikado**!

Ie cast: Another fan!

Writer-kun; better believe it.

Ie cast; NOOO!

**give a gender-bending potion to fubuki, sakuma, kazemaru, aphrodi, gazelle, and make them (except fubuki) go all love-love to their boyfriends. Aphrodi will fall in love with the first person he/she see's.**

make a potion so that fubuki (girl) falls in love with atsuya for one episode. if goenji doesn't forgive Atsuya and/or fubuki, go push him off a cliff into REAL sharks and see if he can save himself.

If any of the victims refuses to do the dare, force them to get a shot with the same effects... just that they last either for 8,5, or 3 episodes or make it last until this series ends (your choice).

make Kabeyama run a full marathon without stopping. If he does, then make him start over.

Writer-kun: Now this is long.

Mimi: It's short!

Writer-kun; I mean the explaination.

Mimi: oh..

Shinzu: *pours gender-bendingcpotion into five glasses * Done!

Hikaru: Here you go! *hands glasses to them *

Fubuki, Sakuma, Kazemaru, Aphrodi and Gazelle: *takes glasses and drinks it *

Aphrodi: Why do I feel sooo weird?

Kazemaru: My chest feels heavy.

Fubuki: M-my voice!

Sakuma: *looks at his body * My clothes are torn!

Gazelle: *looks at himself * I don't feel anything.

Haruna: What the-!

Aki: They've become girls!

Rika: everyone's breast is so big!

Touko: except gazelle. It's small but you can tell.

Gouenji: *nosebleed * f-fubuki...

Fubuki: gouenji-kun...

Endou: k-kazemaru.

Kazemaru: *blushes * Stop looking endou!

Kidou: sa...ku...ma... *drolls *

Fudou: Kidou!

Burn: you still look the same. *feeding mini-gazelle *

Gazelle: *blushes *Shut up!

Burn: I thought I was gonna nosebleed or something.

Gazelle: Burn...!

Mini-gazelle: *stares at gazelle *

Gazelle: what?

Mini-gazelle: Onii-chan!

Gazelle: *dark aura *

Burn: You gotta admit. You do look a little like a boy now.

Gazelle: You wanna die, burn.

Burn: You can't kill me!

Gazelle: but I can torture you. *takes out mimi's giant paper fan *

Mimi: My fan!

Writer-kun: Gazelle-sama! Drink this! *holds out glass of water * Get your energy first!

Gazelle: it could help me get my energy. *drinks it *

Burn: *covering himself with his hands * I'm sorry! But you have to admit right?

Gazelle: burn..

Burn: SORRY!

Gazelle: *hug his right arm * I'm sorry I was mad at you! Let me cook for you dinner! I'll cook for you anything you want!

Burn: god, another rika.

Rika: Hey!

Writer-kun: Here you go guys! *hands glasses to sakuma, Aphrodi and Kazemaru *

Sakuma, Aphrodi and Kazemaru: *takes glass and drinks it *

Endou and Kidou: *stares at sakuma and Kazemaru *

Sakuma: kidou! *runs and hugs him tightly *

Kidou: c...an..'t... b-b-brea..the...

Kazemaru: Endou! *Feeds him sushi * Try my sushi!

Endou: *chokes on the sushi *

Kazemaru: Endou! I'll save you endou! *tries to get the sushi out *

Shinzu: You're gonna kill him Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: NO! My beloved endou!

Hikaru: What about aphrodi? *looks at him *

Aphrodi: *stops drinking and sees chan-soo *

Chan-soo: Hey, Aphrodi-san.

Aphrodi: Captain! *hugs him * I love you!

Chan-soo: *blushes *

Writer-kun: NYAA!

Shinzu and Hikaru: ok... Next!

Mimi: *pours a mixture into a bottle * Done!

Writer-kun: Thank you mimi! Here you go fubuki-kun! *gives bottle to fubuki *

Fubuki: *Drinks the mixture * Yuck! It's even more worse than Nagumo-san's cupcake!

Burn: Hey!

Hikaru: No to bring atsuya.

Shinzu: *pushes atsuya out *

Atsuya: Hey! What do you want from me?

Shinzu: you get to be with Fubuki.

Atsuya: Really! I-I mean oh man.

Shinzu: *pushes atsuya infront of fubuki * Good luck!

Atsuya: *blushes * um... Shiro?

Fubuki: atsuya...

Atsuya: what?

Fubuki: I love you! *kisses him *

Atsuya: *shock *

Gouenji: Fubuki! *dark aura *

Fubuki: *breaks kiss * From now onwards we are a couple!

Atsuya: *blushes * I-I don't-

Gouenji: Atsuya! *holds out fudou's cannon and fires fireballs *

Fudou: That's my cannon! Use sakuma's bazooka!

Atsuya: AHH! *dotches the fireballs * You're gonna pay for that! *takes out sakuma's bazooka and fires snowballs *

Fubuki: They're fighting over me. I'm soo lucky!

Mimi: What the-?

Writer-kun: Leave them alone and start the next one!

Kabeyama: What!

Everyone except mimi, writer-kun and the two minis: *standing at the starting line *

Mimi: Ready! Get set! GO!

Everyone: *Runs *

Mini-gazelle: Ganbatte Minna! Onii-chan!

Mini-burn: Lose Tulip-san!

Burn: Shut up!

/after five meters/

Kabeyama: *panting and sweating profusely * I...can't... do... this... any...more..

Shinzu: You're not even almost to the finish line!

Burn: Come on fatty! Get up and run!

Gazelle: *smacks his head * Don't be so bad to him!

Burn: *rubbing the wound * He is fat!

Endou: Come on kabeyama! You are able to be in the FFI! You can do it!

Kabeyama: I can do it! I can do it! *wosh past *

Burn: Now that is fast.

/an hour later/

Mimi: Hey, we've been waiting for them for an hour and we still haven't spotted them.

Writer-kun: They ready are late.

Mini-burn: They must be slacking off.

Mini-gazelle: *smacks his head * Don't be so bad!

Mini-burn: *rubbing his head * It might be the truth.

Writer-kun: Soo cute! *takes photo *

Mimi: I think that's kabeyama! *stands up * It really is kabeyama!

Writer-kun: Hotoni! *stands up * You're right!

Mini-burn: The big fat guy is the first person we spotted. Guess I was wrong about them slacking off.

Mini-gazelle: Ganbatte Kabeyama!

Everyone: *following at the back *

Kazemaru: He's fast.

Hikaru: none of us could even catch up with him.

Kabeyama: *past the finish line * YAY! I'm first I'm first!

Endou: You did it Kabeyama!

Kabeyama: I did it! I did it!

Writer-kun: Well then, to finish off this show. Thanks for reading! Please review and give us dares.

Mimi: Thanks for being our uest star Shinzu, Hikaru!

Shinzu and Hikaru: No problem! *leaves *


	24. Chapter 24

Writer-kun: *comes in * Hey guys!

Mimi: Hey writer-kun!

Ie cast: Hey!

Writer-kun: What!

Atsuya, Kidou, Kazemaru, Chan-soo and Burn: Change them back! *being hugged by their crushes *

Writer-kun: oh yes.

Mimi: *gives them a potion *

Fubuki, Sakuma, Kazemaru, Aphrodi and Gazelle: *drinks it and changes back* Huh? Did something happened?

Atsuya, Kidou, Kazemaru, Chan-soo and Burn: Nothing!

Mimi: don't deny it. You want it to continue.

Atsuya, Kidou, Kazemaru, Chan-soo and Burn: No we do not!.

Yuuram: *crashes through the window * yo!

Writer-kun: My window!

Yuuram: oh yea. Another broken object. Sorry.

Writer-kun: you're paying for it!

Yuuram: No!

Writer-kun: What! *dark aura *

Yuuram: I mean, my dad will write you a cheque!

Writer-kun: ok! *hands out papers *

Yuuram: What is this? *reads the papers * What!

Writer-kun: dreamcrimson will be hearing from my lawyer.

Yuuram: b-but! I thought it was just a joke!

Writer-kun: Do I joke?

Mimi: um... anyway, today's venue is back at writer-kun's house! And today's batch of dares comes from-

Yuuram: Me and my cuz! **Genxrellik **and **Yuuram**!

**-we dare fubuki to wear a hello kitty costume**

-we dare kazemaru to wear a girly looking apron and have a cooking contest with all the ie girls

-we dare kogure to read all the diaries/secrets of the ie cast out loud (if you can't do it, just make kogure jump off a cliff)

-we dare the ie girls to have a burping contest

-we dare haruna to get married to kogure

-we dare endou kanon to tell who his grandma is...

-we dare misutore (search him on ) to take kanon out on a date.

-we dare gazelle to take off his shirt and have burn kiss him on the shoulder, the neck, the ear, the cheek, then the lips (following the order) IN FRONT OF MINI BURN AND GAZELLE

-we dare all the semes to give their ukes a bouqet of flowers (no two can have the same type of flowers

**- we dare all the past guest stars to say who their crush/es is/are, and then have a slow, romantic dance with him/her/them. (crushes in inazuma eleven)**

Writer-kun: This is the best batch of dares ever!

Gazelle: *blushes * Writer-kun...

Yuuram: I specifically brought with me the hello kitty costume! *shows the costume * Wear it shiro!

Gouenji: No way am I gonna let you force fubu-

Fubuki: I'm fine with it.

Yuuram: Great!

Gouenji: Now you're blackmailig fubuki to say yes!

Fubuki: No seriously! I'm fine with it.

Gouenji: ok.

Yuuram: *shoves the costume on fubuki *

Writer-kun: OMG! SOO KAWAII! *takes photo *

Mimi: I can't believe fubuki will look cute in that costume. Hello Kitty is lame.

Yuuram: It's the cuteness that matter. Next!

Kazemaru: I have to do the what now!

Writer-kun: Wear a girly looking apron! And have a cooking contest with all the Ie girls.

Kazemaru: Come on! No way!

Yuuram: Hey! Me and cuz took a long time to make this dare and you better do it!

Kazemaru: um...o-ok.

Yuuram: *shoves girly looking apron on him *

Kazemaru: I know I'm gonna regret this.

Writer-kun: Why?

Kazemaru: I can't cook.

Writer-kun: Now that you talk about it. I was planning on making fuyuka win this thing.

Fuyuka: Me! Really!

Writer-kun: and then I thought no fuyuka can't always win this thing.

Fuyuka: NOO!

Writer-kun: So then I thought-

Kazemaru: *face lighten up * Your gonna let me win!

Writer-kun: I'm gonna let Natsumi win!

Kazemaru and fuyuka: Writer-kun!

Yuuram: *wears director hat * places everyone!

Mimi: Why are you the director?

Yuuram: Because I made this dare! Please be the host! *shoves a shirt on her that says 'I'm the host'*

Mimi: I'm a host in a show that is in a show?

Yuuram: Please...!

Mimi: ok! *stands in front of the camera * Hiroto! I'm I ok!

Hiroto: *behind the camera and thumps up* looking good Mimi-san!

Mimi: Thanks! *speaks from the microphone * Welcome to the only show that's in a show! The kazemaru trying to beat the ie girls show! On the first table is the only cute guy who cross dresses, Kazemaru!

Audience: *appluses *

Kazemaru: I'm not a cross dresser!

Mimi: at the second table, the girl whose hair is almost like writer-kun's when she was younger! Haruna!

Audience: Seriously! Writer-kun's hair is like haruna's when she was younger!

Haruna: I can't believe it.

Mimi: I also can't believe it too. Until I saw her family photo.

Writer-kun: Mimi! Why did you tell them!

Mimi: Sorry! um...on the next three tables are Fuyuka, Aki and Natsumi! Begin! *moves away *

Kazemaru and ie girls: *start cooking *

/one hour later/

Mimi: *comes back * Alright! Well then let's see who wins! *tastes the food * Yuck! Kazemaru! What is this!

Kazemaru: Mushroom soup.

Mimi: Well the soup taste like smelly sock mix with rotten durian!

Kazemaru: hehe...I told you I suck at cooking.

Mimi: I'll skip fuyuka, aki and haruna's stnce you guys know how it will taste like.

Aki, Haruna and Fuyuka: ow...

Mimi: *faces the ie cast * but if you guys want to eat them please go ahead!

Ie cast: *runs to the food * Hey! It's mine...No! It's mine!

Writer-kun: *sweatdrops * ok?

Mimi: Time to taste natsumi's: *tastes it * Mega yuck! What is this?

Natsumi: Hey! It's my very first dish! *holds out the plate to mimi * Better like it!

*food turns to a monster *

Natsumi: AH! *drops the plate *

*food returns to normal *

Writer-kun: Moral of the day. Never ask natsumi to cook. Unless you want to commit suicide.

Yuuram: That was quite a show.

Writer-kun: Next dare!

Kogure: usishi... I love this dare.

Mimi: You can't read all of them so-

Writer-kun: Please read for me Gazelle-sama and Burn-sama's diary!

Kogure: ok!

_Date: 12 november 2009_

_Today, I past burn in the hallway. He didn't react to me when I past him. Usually, he'll say, "hey, you wanna go for ice-cream later?" or he'll grab my arm and say, "did you see gran and reize together again!" But he just kept quiet and didn't look at me in the eye. Wonder what's wrong?_

Writer-kun: NYAA! Perfect yaoi! *snatches the diary from kogure * Give me that! *reads the diary *

Mimi: it sounds alot like a romantic TV drama.

Writer-kun: i'm gonna read this at night! *puts it in her room * Next!

Yuuram: *hands out many cans of Soda to the ie girls * Time to do your dare.

Ie girls: What!

Mimi: Drink the soda!

Ie girl: It's rude to burp!

Writer-kun; Which makes it why you have to do it!

Ie girls: *drinks the soda *

/after drinking/

Aki: Oh man, my- BUUURRRRPPPPP!

everyone: That was loud!

Aki: *hiccups *

Haruna: BBBUUUURRRRRPPPP!

Everyone: WOW!

Fuyuka: papa, please don't kill me. BBBBUUUUURRRRRPPPPPPP!

Everyone: One more to go!

Natsumi: oh no, my stomach. *trying to hold the burp *

Yuuram: Just let it out natsumi!

Natsumi: !

Everyone: *covers their ears * Natsumi wins!

Natsumi: so unlady like.

Kogure: *sneaking out *

Writer-kun: Where are you going kogure?

Kogure: _shit!_ Ah...hehe.. *grabs her legs *Please don't make me marry Haruna! I'll do anything you want! Please!

Kidou: *sharpening his axe *

Writer-kun: ok!

Kogure: Really!

Writer-kun: Yup!

Kidou: *drops his axe *

Kogure: YES! *does happy dance *

Yuuram: NOO! My dare!

Mimi: Bring out Kanon!

Kanon: Hey! *looks at endou * hiji-chan! *hugs him *

Kazemaru: *dark aura *

Endou: Ka-kazemaru..

Writer-kun: Endou, ask him.

Endou: um...can you stop hugging me kanon.

Kanon: Hai hiji-chan! *lets go *

Endou: um..*clears throat * who is you obaa-san?

Kanon: obaa-san?

Endou: *nods * yea.

Kanon: I don't have an obaa-san.

Everyone: *falls anime style *

Endou: What!

Kanon: you got married to kazemaru ji-chan.

Kazemaru and Endou: Then how did we get you!

Kanon: fuyuka created me!

Fuyuka: What!

Kanon: relax.

Endou: But why fuyuka!

Kanon: she got married to a guy and gave birth to my dad. Then, coach kudou thought his attitude is just like hiji-chan. Hiji-chan adopted papa.

Everyone: *sweatdrops *

Writer-kun: That was offward. Next!

Misutore: *appears * What do you want?

Yuuram: Could you please date Kanon.

Misutore and kanon: What!

Writer-kun: Actually, I wanted misutore to be paired up with someone else but who cares. Date!

Mimi: *pushes him out * Have fun!

Writer-kun: Where's Burn-sama and Gazelle-sama?

Hiroto: ya, where are they?

Midorikawa: Taking care of the mini-versions of them what else?

Writer-kun: *Goes and gets them *

Gazelle and Burn: *being drag by writer-kun * Let us go!

Writer-kun; *lets them go * Do you dare!

Yuuram: *shows them the papers *

Gazelle and burn: What the (beep)!

Writer-kun: Do it!

Burn: *blushes * Take off your shirt gazelle.

Gazelle: Burn! *blushes and takes off his shirt*

Writer-kun: Oh my god! *takes mutiple shots and records it *

Burn: *starts kissing his shoulders *

Gazelle: *still blushing and mourns *

Writer-kun: OMG! HOT! HOT! HOTTT!

Yuuram: ohhlala..

Mini-gazelle and burn: *comes out *

Mini-gazelle: Onee-chan! Cwan I have mwy mwilk pwese? *puppy dog eyes *

Writer-kun: OMG! He's soo CUTE! *takes photo *

Mini-burn: Hey! We're hun-

Burn and Gazelle: *looks at them *

Gazelle: No wait stop! Don't look!

Mini-gazelle and Burn: *looks at each other and blushes *

Writer-kun: Oh my god!

Mimi: You've been saying too many oh my god.

Writer-kun: I can't help it! *takes photo and turns to Gazelle and burn* Continue!

Burn: *continues *

Gazelle: *murns louder *

Writer-kun: Oh!-

Mimi: *covers writer-kun's mouth * shut up.

/after the dare/

Yuuram: Next!

Semes: A bouguet of flowers? Easy. *runs out *

Ukes: *blushes *

mimi: I wonder what type of flower they're gonna give them.

Semes: *Comes back holding bouquet of flowers*

Yuuram: Well, give your ukes their flowers!

Mimi: don't start with burn! Anyone but burn!

Yuuram: Alright.

Writer-kun: Why!

Mimi: Endou!

Endou; *holds out bouquet of Alyssum *

Kazemaru: Thanks endou. *blushes and takes it * What does this flower mean?

Endou: Worth beyond Beauty!

Mimi: It totally fits kazemaru! Tobitaka?

Tobitaka: *hold out Aster *

Toramaru; *takes it * arigato, tobitaka-san.

Yuuram: What does it mean?

Tobitaka: Seach it by yourself.

Yuuram: *pouts *

Mimi: Burn?

Writer-kun: *recording it *

Mimi: *sweatdrops *

Burn: *holds out bouquet of red chrysanthemum *

Gazelle: *blushes *

Writer-kun; What does it mean burn-sama!

Burn: I love you!

Gazelle: *blushes turns redder *

Writer-kun: simple and stright forward! Burn-sama you're the best!

Burn: I wanted to get the camellia but gouenji took it so I'm stuck with this.

Mini-gazelle: Onee-chan's face is like a tomato! Haha!

Gazelle: s-shut up!

Burn: *smiles *

Gazelle: *points at burn * and you! Stop smiling!

Burn: *stops smiling *

Writer-kun: We're gonna skip so the rest of the semes! Give your ukes their flowers!

Semes: ow...

Ukes: *takes the flowers *

*doorbell rings *

Mimi: *opens the door *

Hikari, Mai and dreamcrimson: Hey everyone!

Ie cast: NOOO! *runs away *

Writer-kun: *takes out remote and pushes the botton *

*doors and windows lock *

Ie cast: *stops running * NOO!

Mimi: Relax. It's just a simple dare.

Ie cast: *turns * What is it?

Yuuram: You get to dance with your fan!

Ie cast: NOO!

Writer-kun: Some lucky ones don't have to dance.

Ie cast: YES!

Aquella: *drills out * Ohayo Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: It's afternoon.

Aquella: then, konichiwa!

Flo and Shi: *break through the wall using a bulldozer *

Writer-kun: my wall!

Shinzu and Hikaru: *crashes through the window *

Writer-kun: my-! Ow... what's the point.

Emil: *climbs up and goes through the hole made by flo and shi *

Mimi: everyone's here!

Writer-kun: here are the pairings!

_Hikari- hiroto_

_mai-kazemaru_

_flo-shi_

_shi-fuyuka_

_Shinzu- mark_

_emil- sakuma_

_dreamcrimson- atsuya_

_Aquella: fubuki_

Writer-kun: These are the only people I remember.

Yuuram: so, who am I paired up with?

Writer-kun: hmm... I can't think of anybody to dance with you.

Yuuram: NOOO! I can't dance with coach hibiki!

Writer-kun: and then I thought. How about him!

Yuuram: Why!

Writer-kun: I think you two make a good couple somehow.

Yuuram: No way!

Writer-kun: Bring him in!

Mimi: *opens the door *

Him: *comes in * um...I'm here for a- *looks at yuuram * eh...what are you doing here mochi?

Yuuram: Shut up! I'm here because I want to be here!

Him: If you say so.

Mimi: *shoves formal clothes on them *

Hiroto: mi-midorikawa... *geting hug by hikari *

Kazemaru: ENDOU!

Mai: ichi-chan.

Flo: *hugs ichinose tightly *

Ichinose: c-can't...br..eathe...

Shi: please lead me.

Fuyuka: sure.

Shinzu: hey mark.

Mark: hey.

Hikaru: who am I gonna dance with?

Writer-kun: Haruna!

Hikaru: What!

Haruna: um...onii-chan..

Kidou: *sharppening his axe *

Emil: let's dance sakuma-kun! *pulling his collar *

Sakuma: *trying to run to kidou * KKKIIIDDDOOOUUU!

Atsuya: *looks at fubuki *

Emil: Hey! Eyes on me!

Fubuki: gouenji-kun..?

Gouenji: don't worry fubuki. Just dance.

Yuuram: Why must it be you.

Him: I'm sorry alright! I didn't knew that you were here! I didn't even know that I have to dance!

Mimi: Begin! *starts romantic music *

gueststar except yuuram: ha...*blushes *

yuuram: _he's kinda good at dancing. And he looks handsome. Wait- What am I thinking!_

Writer-kun: today's the 4th day and mini-gazelle and burn have to go. *looks away and cries* WHY!

Mini-gazelle and burn: *gets in the car *

Mini-gazelle: bye bye onee-chan! *waves *

Gazelle: *smiles and waves *

Burn: bye mini- tulip. *grins *

Mini-burn: shut up tulip-san!

Hitomiko: bye. *drives away *

Gazelle: *stops waving * I kinda miss them somehow.

Burn: huh?

Gazelle: It's fun taking care of them.

Burn: yea.

Writer-kun: finish! Thanks for reading please review and CUT DOWN on the dares!

Mimi: writer-kun doesn't want to end up like miyako. Having three pages of dares undone.

/somewhere/

miyako: *sneezes *

Crystal: bless you.

Miyako: why did I sneeze al of a sudden?

Selim: maybe someones taking or thinking of you?

Miyako: is it hiroto!

Crystal and Selim: *looks at each other * um..


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry guys for the long wait. I have too many dares that I have to resort to this. Thanks for waiting.

* * *

Writer-kun: *comes in with mizuki * Hey!

Mizuki: Hello people!

Ie cast: AHH! *runs away *

Mimi: *grabs their collars * where are you going?

Ie cast: Let us go! Let us go! Let us go!

Writer-kun: No can do. Mizuki is one of your fans.

Mimi: Be nice to her!

Mizuki: *points to herself * yeah, be nice to me!

Ie cast: *sweatdrops *

Mimi: *lets go of them * Alright, let's start the show.

Writer-kun: *about to say something *

Mizuki: *rises her hand * Me please! Me please!

Writer-kun: go ahead.

Mizuki: Today's venue is back in the black room!

Mimi: Because of one of our dares.

Mizuki: shh.. I'm talking!

Mimi: *pouts *

Mizuki: and today's batch of dares comes from me, **Mizuki-chan-18**!

**- Torture Fidio (Fideo or whatever you spell his name!) for copying Ichinose's hairstyle -I have to admit that Fidio looks hundred times better with that hairstyle than Ichinose, grrr-**

- All the people present in the show, has to divide in two groups, the first team lead by Shirou #1 and the second one by Shirou #2, have a shark fight (I mean REAL SHARKS, no fangirls) and whoever wins, the prize is three tons of pancakes made by Fuyuka! (Ha! take it girl with weird hair!) ONLY Tsunami can use hissatsu tecniques. (your welcome)

- I dare Mimi to go out with Mark and Ichinose in front of Dylan and Aki (hope the get jealous).

- Hiroto has to rescue Diam from the cliff!

- I dare Writer-kun to play the pocky game with Gazelle in front of Mini-tulip and tulip-san, then kiss for 10 whole minutes.

- I dare my beloved Kazemaru-kun to wear a tight kimono for 8 chaps! ^^

Writer-kun: I'm say it again! I'll not kiss gazelle-sama! Even though I'm a big fan of his.

Gazelle: Hooray.

Mizuki: Come on please do it for me. I really really really want to see it.

Writer-kun: No means no!

Mizuki: *puppy dog eyes * Pleaseee!

Writer-kun: You know that look won't work on me!

Mizuki: HUM...!

Writer-kun: MIZU-!

Mimi: Alright let's get on with the dares. Fideo!

Fideo: I copy ichinose's hairstyle?

Mizuki-chan: Well yea, cause the back and the front are almost-

Fideo: Alright I get it! Torture me!

Writer-kun; But how should I torture you?

Fideo: You put this up and you can't continue it?

Writer-kun: Yea...sort of.

Mizuki: Why didn't you put another batch of dares.

Writer-kun: Shut up! I don't want to have the same problem as Miyako!

Mimi: Let's just skip this and continure the next one, alright?

Atsuya: on it. _I don't want to fight with shiro..._*changes to shiro 2 look *

Fubuki/Shiro 1: Finally! *turns to his team * You ready people!

Shiro 1 team: Ready!

Atsuya/Shiro 2: ok, I'm here. You guys ready?

Shiro 2 team: READY!

Mizuki: *siting on a high chair(those lifeguard chairs) and blows the whistle *

Writer-kun: GO!

Mimi: Why are you not in the fight?

Writer-kun: I should be asking you the same question.

Mimi: I don't want to fight! Did you read the dare? Shark girl! SHARK!

Writer-kun: so?

Mimi: They could die!

Writer-kun: The sharks are dead!

Mimi: How could they be dead! They're sharks!

Writer-kun: Ever heard the phase fish out of water?

Mimi: But-! Oh yea..

Writer-kun: Weirdo.

Mimi: Shut up!

Writer-kun: wait.

Mimi; What!

Writer-kun: How can they throw a shark if it's big?

Mimi: Ever heard of baby shark?

Writer-kun: but there is more adult than baby.

Mimi: Seen your obaa-san's automatic luncher?

Writer-kun: Oh...

Mizuki: *using binoculars * Hey guys.

Mimi and writer-kun: *looks up at mizuki * What!

Mizuki: Tsunami is using a shark as a ball and kicks it! Writer-kun you gotta record this!

Writer-kun: Really! *records it *

Mimi: Come on..

Tsunami: tsunami boost! *kicks the shark *

Shiro 1: AHH! *dodges the shark * Fire!

Shiro 1 team: *uses automatic luncher and fires sharks *

Writer-kun: *stops recording it *

Mimi: I still cannot believe it.

Writer-kun: Well then, mark?

Mark: Dylan my good friend. Please don't kill me.

Dylan: *tears sparying everywhere * WHYYY! Please don't date mark and ichinose, mimi please!

Mimi: I don't want to go on a date anymore.

Writer-kun; She has a phobia of dates.

Ie cast: *tring to hold their laugh *

Mimi: Just laugh.

Ie cast: HAHAHAHA!

Mimi: Let's just do it! *Grabs ichinose and mark and runs out *

Aki and Dylan: MIMI! *runs after her *

Mizuki: NEXT!

Hiroto: Diam is stuck stuck at the cliff? I don't remember.

Midorikawa: *sigh * is diam still stuck there? _Please say yes. Please say yes._

Diam: *shouting from the bottom of the cliff * Somebody,save me! Pleae let it be Midorikawa-kun! Not hiroto!

Hiroto: Man!

Midorikawa: Save him hiroto.

Hiroto: You want me to save him!

Midorikawa: If I go and save him. He will hug me, kiss me, tell me that he loves me. You will know what will happen after that.

Hiroto: I'll save him! *runs to save him *

/at bottom of cliff/

Hiroto: *stops infront of diam * Come on diam. I've come to save you! Even though, I don't wanna.

Diam: Where's reize?

Hiroto: in the black room.

Diam: *runs to blank room * REEEIIIZZZEEE!

Hiroto: HEY! *follows him *

/back at blank room/

Writer-kun and mizuki: *play snake and ladder *

Writer-kun: *rolls dice * Ha! I get the ladder. *moves stand up the ladder *

everyone: *crowding around them * Way a go Writer-kun!

Mizuki: ow... *rolls dice * ow... snake. *moves stand down the snake *

Everyone: Not a way a go mimi!

Writer-kun: *rolls dice * Ladders!

Mizuki: this time for sure! *rolls dice * Snake!

Writer-kun: *rolls dice * Ladders again! (does this reminds you of a show?)

Mizuki: ow... Ladder ladder ladder! *rolls dice * ow..Snake again.

Writer-kun: this is the last try. If you roll to snake again. You'll lose.

Mizuki: ow... LADDER! *rolls dice * ha! Ladder! Take that-

Writer-kun: Snake...

Mizuki: grr... (beeeeepppp)! (any idea?)

Diam: *slams the door * Reizeee! *hugs midorikaw*

Midorikawa: Diam! *looks behind * Where's hi-

Hiroto: *comes in * Diam!

Mizuki; Speak of the devil.

Hiroto: *looks at both of them * DIAM! *throws him down the cliff again *

Midorikawa: Thank you hiroto! *hugs him *

Writer-kun: Prefect yaoi! *takes picture * Next!

Mizuki: We're gonna skip the next one.

Writer-kun: Then, following one!

Kazemaru: no, please no. Anything but that. Please. *backs away *

Mizuki: *holds out skin tight kimono and nosebleed* Please where it!

Kazemaru: not anything for you! *runs away *

Mizuki: Come back! *runs after him and shoves kimono on him *

Kazemaru: AHH!

Endou: *nosebleeds and wipes the blood away*

Kazemaru: Endou!

Endou: sorry, but you're too hot.

Kazemaru: *blushes *

Mizuki: NYAA! *takes writer-kun's camara and takes photo * This will be complete if kazemaru-kun model.

Writer-kun: Please do it!

Kazemaru: NO!

Mizuki, writer-kun and endou: Please...

Kazemaru: NOO!

Mizuki: Do it! To make all your fangirls be happy!

Kazemaru: Better to make them sad than to have them hug me all day!

Mizuki: We never hug you.

Kazemaru: Who cares.

Writer-kun: Nevermind about that, next batch of dares!

Ie cast: What!

Writer-kun: yes, another batch. By **Dreamcrison**!

**I dare shirou and atsuya to go for baking class(they have to work together in class)**

I dare gouenji to be the teacher of the baking class and wear a hot pink frilly apron

I dare midorikawa and hiroto to go on a rollercoaster together

I dare burn and gazelle to have a snowball fight

I dare kidou to tie his hair into two ponytails

I dare writer kun to steal one of burn/gazelle's belongings.

Writer-kun: NYAA! Thank you sooo much Dreamcrison-sama! By the way. In the last chappie. I gave yuuram the papers. They were mend for Genrellik! So sorry. Continue!

Fubuki and atsuya: We have to work together in a baking class!

Gouenji: *dark aura * If you touch any part of fubuki. I'll kill you.

Atsuya: you can't kill me. You'll have to go to jail!

Gouenji: Better than to have you around.

Mizuki: Go to your class shirou! Atsuya! *pushes them to the baking class *

Writer-kun: I wonder how it goes. *runs to put up seurity camaras *

Mizuki and writer-kun: *comes back * Next!

Mizuki: We just came back and we have to go there again.

Gouenji: I can't believe that I have to wear a hot pink frilly apron. But I get to stop atsuya from touching my fubuki!

Writer-kun: I think it's because of you being with yuuka all the time!

Gouenji: Let's just start with the dare.

Mizuki: *drags gouenji to the baking class *

Writer-kun: Next! How many times do we need to go out?

Hiroto: *grabs midorikawa's arm * Let's go midorikawa!

Midorikawa: *blushes *

Diam: You let go of reize!

Hiroto: *pushes midorikawa nearer to him into a hug * no way!

Midorikawa: *blush gets redder *

Diam: LET GO OF HIM! He's mine!

Hiroto: No! His mine!

Mizuki: Would you guys just shut up! And go to your (beep)ing rollercoaster ride!

Hiroto and Midorikawa: HAI! *runs out *

/at the theme park/

Hiroto and Midorikawa: *sitting in their seats *

Midorikawa: Hiroto?

Hiroto: yes, midorikawa?

Midorikawa: *hugs hiroto's arm * I'm scared of rides!

Hiroto: EHH!

Midorikawa: have you ever wondered why we always use the soccer ball to come infront of raimon during the aliea academy thing!

Hiroto: No, I thought it was a dramatic effect.

Midorikawa: It's becasue I'm scared that's why he thought of that!

Hiroto: oh.

Midorikawa: He was actually thinking of using a spaceship to come to earth!

Hiroto: *sweatdrop * um...I never knew he thought of that...

*rollercoaster moves *

Midorikawa: AHH! *hugs hiroto tightly *

Hiroto: Midorikawa! Let go of me!

/back with writer-kun/

Writer-kun: well then, please do your snowball fight now Burn-sama and gazelle-sama! *starts recording *

Burn: Alright! *throws snowball at gazelle's face * HAHA!

Gazelle: *wipes the snow off his face and throws snowball at burn *

Burn: *snowball hits his face *

Gazelle: *smiles * Take that burn!

Burn: *face turns red and melts the snow * GAZELLE!

Everyone: o.O EHH!

Gazelle: b-burn!

Burn: *holds out a huge snowman and throws it at gazelle *

Everyone except burn: WHAT!

Gazelle: *runs away * AHHH! *gets hit and becomes a pile of snow *

Burn: HAHA!

*snow becomes ice and gazelle breaks it *

Gazelle: BURN! *takes out an automatic lanucher and fires snowman at burn *

Burn: Hey! You're copying me! *runs away * AHH!

Mizuki: Since writer-kun is busy, Next!

Kidou: I'll look girly!

Mizuki: Kidou! Are you a man or a girl!

Kidou: Man for now but a girl later.

Mizuki: ...*ties his hair into pigtails *

Kidou: this is sooo embrassing. *blushes *

Sakuma: Kidou! You look soo cute! You'll look like our future daughter!

Kidou: *blush turns redder *

Mizuki: *takes photo * This is going on the internet! Next!

Ie cast: Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: *looks at ie cast *

Ie cast: Your dare!

Writer-kun: you mean the dare that I have to steal one of burn/gazelle's belongings?

Ie cast: *nods *

Writer-kun: NYAA! / I'm on it! *runs to burn's room and steals his diary * Two complete set of their romantic story! *holds out both burn and gazelle's diary *

Mizuki: ok... Well then, thanks for reading!

Writer-kun: Please review and bye! You want to stay for dinner mizuki?

Mizuki: Really!

Writer-kun: yea.

Mizuki: YAYYY! *runs to the dinning table while drolling *


	26. Chapter 26

Writer-kun: *comes in * Hey people!

Saiko: *appears behind writer-kun * Ohayo!

Ie cast: Another fan!

Saiko: no.

Ie cast: An ex-fan!

Saiko: no.

Ie cast: a fan who posted a dare and now appearing as a guest star!

Saiko: yes!

Mimi: Well then, today's dares comes from-

Saiko: Me! **ExtReme-Rain17**!

Ie cast: do we know her?

Writer-kun: I don't know.

**My Dares are here:**

I Dare toramaru to have a date with gouenji at the end of the date they have to kiss and have S** (I Like it so much!)

I Dare Fideo to kiss Endou in front of aki and Kazemaru(I wonder who will break?)  


**I Dare to all IE cast to have a reenactment like on suite life on deck episode:Marriage 101**

in short:

They have to know what's its like to be married here's some pairings i came up with:

Endou x kazemaru

Gouenji x toramaru

Fidio x mark

Burn x Gazelle  


Writer-kun: Well sorry, totodile_17-san but I never watch this show because I hate disney channel!

Mimi: Calm down.

Writer-kun: but I'll make up my own.

Mimi: see, no fighting.

Toramaru: g-gouenji-san...

Gouenji: *dark aura *

Fubuki: t-tobitaka...

Tobitaka: *dark aura *

Saiko: Why is the dark aura soo popular?

Mimi: you don't ask me, you ask writer-kun. *points at her *

Writer-kun: *siting infront of her computer and drinking soda *

Mimi: enough with the sodas people!

Writer-kun: *throws them away *

Saiko: I got it I got it! *running side to side and catches it but falls to the ground * ouch.

Everyone: o.O

Writer-kun: for this dare, we'll skip the kiss and the s** scene.

Gouenji and tobitaka: *jumps with the "u" face * Yayyyy!

Writer-kun: But they'll have to do the date.

Gouenji and tobitaka: :( ow...

Saiko: *stands up and drags them away * you two are coming with me!

Writer-kun: Have a happy date!

Gouenji and toramaru: Fubuki! Tobitaka!

Fubuki and tobitaka: ...

Tobitaka: Aren't you gonna save gouenji?

Fubuki: I have enough off letting him know that i'm fine with the dare.

Tobitaka: what if they do the kiss and s**?

Fubuki: I'll cut off their p****.

Tobitaka: *backs away *

Saiko: *comes back * Next!

Fideo: finally! Some love! *kisses endou *

Endou: *shock *

Kazemaru: Endou... *dark aura *

Fideo: *Breaks kiss * I love you endou!

Everyone except fideo and kazemaru: EHH!

Endou: Kazemaru, i-it's not what you think!

Kazemaru: We need to talk. *grabs endou'd collar and drags him to a room *

Writer-kun: We might need to call the lawyer again.

Mimi: I agree.

Saiko: Me too. Next!

Writer-kun: For this scene, we need *whispers to everyone *

/after that/

Writer-kun: Everyone to your positions! We'll skip the gouenji x toramaru and kazemaru x endou parts. Aki!

Aki: Scene 1 Take one!

Haruna: Fideo x mark scene begin!

Phone: *rings *

Fideo: *answer the call * What happen?

Mark: Where are you darling!

Fideo: I'm at work.

Mark: You sure! You could be at a pub hanging out with girls!

Fideo: No seriously, I'm at work.

Mark: oh yea! Let me talk to someone!

Fideo: *hands the phone to Hide *

Hide: Hello?

Mark: where are you!

Hide: we're at... *looks at fideo *

Fideo: *holds out a sign saying "work" *

Hide: work.

Mark: I know you're at work! But where is work!

Hide: *looks at fideo again *

Fideo: *holds out another sign saying "soccer field" *

Hide: soccer field.

Mark: oh...ok. Thanks.

Hide: bye. *hangs up * Wanna continue. *sexy smile *

Fideo: yay...

Hide and fideo: *continuing the s** *

Haruna: You will get mutiple calls from your wife and having an affair!

Writer-kun: *shakes head * tsk tsk tsk. Soo, bad.

Mimi: I could not believe it could end up like that!

Aki: Scene 2 Take one!

Haruna: Burn x Gazelle scene begin!

Burn: *walks up to gazelle carring mini-gazelle *

Writer-kun: NYAA! Mini-gazelle-sama!

Mini-gazelle: *waves at writer-kun * Ohayo Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: NYAAA! Sooo cute!

Burn: Hey! No taking! *looks at gazelle * hey, aren't you gonna help me with the baby?

Gazelle: *sitting down while reading the newspaper * no.

Burn: b-but!

Gazelle: no means no.

Burn: b-but!

Gazelle: quit your whining and do your job.

Burn: b-but!

Gazelle: I said-

Burn: b-but!

Gazelle: *red vein pops out *

Burn: b-but! B-but! B-but!

Gazelle: *more red vein pops out *

Burn b-but! B-but! B-but!

Gazelle: grr... *takes mini-gazelle and walks to the kitchen * give me that!

Burn: *thumbs up *

Haruna: bullying your partner by annoying him/her!

Saiko: *finish recording and uploads it on the internet *

Ie cast: Wait! You guys didn't even tell us that it'll be going online!

Saiko: sorry.

Mimi: Next batch of dares comes from-

Saiko: Ichimai!

Writer-kun: no, it's you.

Saiko: huh? Why me not her?

Writer-kun: Mai-san wants to be a guest star so I'll put her dares up on another chappie.

Saiko: so, it's me?

Writer-kun: yea.

Saiko: YAYYY!

Mimi: **Kiriyama Mikado**.

**I dare-**

-mimi to figure out a way to trip everyone.

-writer-kun to make gazelle-sama to literally cry.

-then burn has to comfort gazelle.

-kazemaru, endou, and kidou to play double dutch.

-fudou and sakuma to play another game of chess. No one can help out at all. and make the annoying sports announcer guy to make it more exciting.

-Fubuki has to hate Gouenji for one episode. If either can't stand it, they have to be dropped into a vat of lemon juice and be separated in the next episode. (this is a MUST)

-Kogure has to break dance in front of everyone.

-Writer-kun has to buy an ultra expensive camera by stealing either Hibiki or Hitomiko's credit card.

-Hiroto and Midorikawa have to slap each other as hard as they can. You can call it stress relieving.

If anyone wants to not do he dare, they have to either say a secret that they wouldn't tell anyone or have writer-kun and/or Mimi do something that would destroy their pride.

Writer-kun: Thank you Saiko! *hugs him *

Saiko: you're welcome!

Writer-kun: *lets go *

Mimi: me to trip everyone... Now that's hard.

Writer-kun: use the easy methods.

Mimi: yea, *smiles *

Writer-kun: huh?

Mimi: *press a button and an invisible moving sring comes out *

Everyone except mimi: *trips and falls down * AHH!

Mimi: HAHA!

Everyone: MIMI! *runs to mimi *

Mimi: *pushes a button *

*glass sheid covering her *

Everyone: *slam right into the sheid * ouch...

Mimi: usishisishi...

Writer-kun: *rubs her nose * I have to literally make gazelle-sama cry?

Saiko: *nods her head *

Writer-kun: How do I actually make him! *points at gazelle * to literally cry!

Saiko: First you have to stop saying literally.

Writer-kun: But it sounds so good when you say it!

Saiko: just stop saying it.

Writer-kun: ok.

Saiko: then, you have to think about it!

Writer-kun: You're not helping!

Saiko: *giggles *

Writer-kun: hum... *walks up to gazelle *

Gazelle: huh?

Writer-kun: *slaps his face really really hard*

Everyone except writer-kun and gazelle: EHH!

Gazelle: *touches his cheek and sobs* Writer-kun!

Everyone except writer-kun and gazelle: NANIIIII?

Writer-kun: *smiles * Dare done!

Everyone except writ and gazelle: HOW IS THAT A COMPLETED DARE!

Saiko: um...*sweatdrops and turns to burn* please comfort gazelle.

Burn: *un be able to believe look * ok. *walks up to gazelle * um... you ok?

Gazelle: *covering his face with his hands * no..

Ie cast: 3..2..1-

Writer-kun: I gotta record this! *takes out video camara *

Ie cast: yup.

Saiko: You guys really know writer-kun well.

Ie cast: blame on her for making us see her almost of the time.

Mimi: yea.

Burn: um...argh...! *sratches his head * lets just get this over with! *hugs gazelle * Don't cry anymore would ya.

Writer-kun: *slient screams *

Saiko and mimi: You can feel it. You can feel it.

Writer-kun: Feel what?

Everyone except writer-kun, burn and gazelle: your love for this pairing. *grins *

Writer-kun: thank you!

Mimi: Now what the heck is double dutch?

Saiko: It's kinda like jump rope. Using two jumping ropes.

Writer-kun: Now I know!

Mimi: You seen it before didn't you.

Writer-kun: yup!

Kazemaru, endou and kidou: oh god.

Writer-kun: Oh yea, valentine's day! I forgot about it!

Everyone: isn't she slow.

Writer-kun: well sorry for not remembering it!

Saiko: It's ironic isn't it. This is a lovey dovey game show but the host forgets about valentine's day.

Everyone: yup.

Writer-kun: Hey!

Mimi: but at least the couples get their chocolates. (mimi and the ie cast live together)

Ie cast: Mimi!

Mimi: Let's continue. *holds two ends of two ropes * saiko.

Saiko: *holds the other ends * Let's start!

Kazemaru, endou and kidou: um... *thinking of getting in *

Mimi: just go in.

Saiko: it's easy!

Kazemaru, endou and kidou: easy for you to say!

Endou: um.. *grabd kazemaru * kazemaru why don't you go in first?

Kazemaru: wait! What!

Endou: *pushes kazemaru in *

Kazemaru: *jumping * hey, this is easy.

Saiko: see, I told you. Endou?

Endou: I'm going in! *jumps in * hehe.

Mimi: alright kidou, your turn.

Kidou: um... *goes in * hey, you're right ka-

*cape gets caught in between the rope *

Kidou: *flip backwards * ouch.

Sakuma and fudou: Kidou! *runs up to him *

Kazemaru and endou: moral or the game. Never wear a cape. Hey it rythmes!

Mimi: ok...next!

Saiko: Bring out the sports announcer guy.

Writer-kun: He has a name alright.

Saiko: I don't know his name.

Writer-kun: It's Kakuma!

Kakuma: *light appears shinning at him * Hey-!

Writer-kun: It's not your time yet!

Kakuma: ow..

Writer-kun: um...oh yea. *looks at saiko * now you know?

Saiko: yup! Even though I don't want to.

Writer-kun: Kakuma!

Kakuma: *light appears again shinning at him * Hey! Welcome to the show raimon fans! There's another game but this time it's indiviual! No, it's not soccer! It's chess! Why is it like that! Because we've been dared!

Everyone: *claps hands *

Kakuma: For the white team! Sakuma! And the black! Fudou!

Sakuma: I'm gonna beat you.

Fudou: To get kidou, no way.

Sakuma: I-!

Mimi: No one gets kidou.

Sakuma and fudou: ow...

Mimi: but who ever wins gets a hundred supply of free donuts!

Sakuma and Fudou: *face brighten up * d-donuts!

Writer-kun: *nods her head * hm...hum...

Sakuma and fudou: *points at each other * I'm gonna beat you! Huh? No, you are!

Saiko: Ley's start!

Kakuma: Here comes sakuma with the first move. What will he do? It's just chess but it feels so intense! Hey, it rythmes.

Mimi: No more rythming people!

Kakuma: sorry. Sorry.

Sakuma: *moves the soldier *

Kakuma: and sakuma moves the soldier!

Mimi: could you please stop with the intense!

Kakuma: sorry. Sorry. Mimi-san.

Mimi: hm! *looks away*

Writer-kun: Please continue kakuma.

Kakuma: Hai! *roger pose and looks at fudou* Now it's fudou's turn! What is he gonna move?

Fudou: *moves the soldier *

Kakuma: and Fudou moves the soldier!

Saiko: This is not going anywhere.

Writer-kun: yea...let's move on!

Fubuki: me! Hate gouenji-kun!

Saiko: yup!

Gouenji: *dark aura *

Fubuki: why not let atsuya take over. He hates gouenji!

Atsuya: Yea! Let me take over!

Writer-kun: You allow that?

Saiko: No! Push them into a lemon juice!

Mimi: *Grabs gouenji and fubuki and throws them into the lemon juice *

Saiko: Wow! That was one strong swing.

Mimi: Thank you! I've been praticing!

Ie cast: So that's what all those sounds coming from your room were, why our neighbours always complainting about objects being thrown into their living room and why things are missing in the house.

Mimi: *rubs head * hehe... Alright kogure! Break dance!

*muti-colour lights appears and music playing*

Kogure: *wearing DJ clothes with sunglasses and doing cool pose*

Everyone: wow..

Kogure: *break dances *

Everyone: *dancing to the beat * go kogure! Go kogure! Go kogure! Go kogure!

Kogure: senpuujin!

Writer-kun: Kogure!

Kogure: *stops and lays on the floor and grins*

Everyone: *applause *

Kogure: Thank you thank you to all my fans!

Mimi: Next!

Writer-kun: so, I have to steal a credit card and buy an ultra expensive camera?

Saiko: Make sure to get the most GB!

Writer-kun: okey dokey!

Mimi: so, whose are you stealing?

Writer-kun: hehe...Hitomiko's.

Everyone: Why!

Writer-kun: cause, hibiki must have spent his money on the operation but hitomiko has to pay the rent and look after the children. So, I bet hitomiko has lot of money.

Mimi: So, what are you waiting for! Steal it!

Writer-kun: *runs to steal credit card *

Mimi: well then, next!

Midorikawa and Hiroto: We have to slap each other!

Saiko: nono. It's stress relieving.

Midorikawa and hiroto: But it is still a slap!

Saiko: yes.

Midorikawa: I'm gonna be happy for this. *slaps hiroto *

Hiroto: *falls on the ground and stands up covering his face with hands *

Mimi: are you alright hiroto-san?

Hiroto: y-yea... *removes hand *

Everyone: oh my god! *looks away *

Hiroto: why, something wrong?

Saiko: You look horrible!

Hiroto: *looks at a mirror * AHHH! *black eye, swollen cheeks and missing teeth *

mimi: I really have to pity him.

Saiko: Get back at midorikawa by slaping him back!

Hiroto: I can't! His face is too cute to ruin it.

Midorikawa: Thank you hiroto-kun! *drags hiroto to a room to heal his face *

Saiko: Have a nice day!

Writer-kun: *comes back *

mimi: Well, where's the camera?

Writer-kun: *holds out the camera * Nice isn't it?

Everyone: *staring at it * sooo shining...

saiko: How much did it cost?

Writer-kun: 978,000!

Everyone: What the (beep)!

Writer-kun: hehe..

Mimi: Well, thank you for watching. Please review.

Saiko: Bye bye!


	27. Chapter 27

Writer-kun: *comes out of her room blushing*

Mimi: Ohayo writer-kun!

Writer-kun: *still blushing *

Mimi: Writer-kun?

Writer-kun: ...

Mimi: WRITER-KUN! *takes out a big hammer and hammers her down *

Writer-kun: *in a hole *

Mimi: I give up. *looks at gazelle *

Gazelle: What!

Mimi: If she blush like that, it would mean she saw something really hot.

Gazelle: t-t-then?

Mimi: You're her fave chara. It should probably have something to do with you.

Gazelle: *gulps *

Mimi: *stares at him *

Gazelle: *looks at the floor * ok. I know.

Everyone except mimi, writer-kun and gazelle: What's happening?

Mimi: *pulls writer-kun up *

Gazelle: *walks up to writer-kun * Writer-kun, what's wrong?

Writer-kun: *blush gets redder *

Gazelle: Come on writer-kun. You can tell me.

Writer-kun: *shuts her eyes *

Gazelle: Writer-kun...

Writer-kun: *covers face *

Gazelle: This is going nowhere.

Writer-kun: i-i-it's you and Burn-sama...

Gazelle: *blushes * m-me and b-burn. W-what happened?

Writer-kun: y-you.

Gazelle: yea. Yea.

Writer-kun: I read a fanfic of you two.

Gazelle: *face turns read * a-and?

Writer-kun: It was a lemon.

Gazelle: *faints *

Everyone: o.O

Burn: *blushes * um...please go on with the show.

Writer-kun: burn-sama? Are you going to you know. With gazelle-sama?

Mimi: This is rated T not M! Please remember writer-kun!

Burn: *blush gets redder and drags gazelle to the guest room *

Mai: *slams the door open *Hey people! Huh? What's happening?

Everyone: Nothing!

Mai: ok...

Writer-kun: I still cannot take it.

Mimi: Please note that whatever writer-kun see or hear something familiar. She will remember it.

Ie cast: *grins *

Mai: bad bad people.

Mimi: um.. today's dares comes from-

Mai: me! **IchiMai**!

**-I dare mini-gazelle and mini-burn to bake cupcakes to everyone**

-I dare Gazelle and Burn act like children aroud Kazemaru (sorry Ichi-chan)

-I dare Midorikawa and Hiroto to be teenage girls

-I dare Sakuma to off his eye-patch in front of everyone

-I dare Fudou to cut Sakuma's hair short

Mimi: oh boy.

Mai: What?

Mimi: please note again that if writer-kun already suffer from what happen earlier. Please refrain from giving her more of anything that is related to what she saw or heard. As this will make her hyper.

Mai: come on, what could happen?

Mimi: one, writer-kun will become hyper! Two, we will all die!

Mai: I don't believe you.

Ie cast: Please start!

Writer-kun, Mimi and Mai: Alright!

Hitomiko: *comes in with mini-gazelle and burn *

Writer-kun: Mini-gazelle-sama! /

Mini-gazelle: Writer-kun! *runs to writer-kun *

Writer-kun: *hugs nim tightly * Nyaa!Gazelle-sama!

Everyone: o.O

hitomiko: hm...hiroto, did you use my credit card?

Hiroto: *looks at writer-kun * um...no.

Hitomiko: oh. You see. My money sudden reduce to 23,000. someone had used 978,000.

hiroto: hehe..

hitomiko: nevermind. See ya.

Hiroto: bye bye nee-san! Whew...

Mini-gazelle: *trying to breathe *

Mini-burn: Hey! What about me!

Writer-kun: *looks at mini-burn *

Mini-gazelle: *catching his breath *

Mini-burn: *curious look *

Writer-kun: Mini-burn-sama! *hugs him tightly *

Mini-burn: *trying to breathe *

Mini-gazelle: H-haru-chan!

Ie cast: h-haru-chan!

Burn and gazelle: *comes out from guest room *

Gazelle: *looking down *

Burn: come on! It's not

Writer-kun: BURN-SAMA! GAZELLE-SAMA! *let mini-gazelle go and runs to gazelle and burn and hugs them tightly* NYAA!

Mai: She really has become hyper.

Mimi: alright! Plan A!

Hiroto and midorikawa: *grabs writer-kun and locks her in her room *

mimi: Not the room you idiots! She has gazelle and burn pictures in there!

Hiroto and midorikawa: oh shit.

Writer-kun: *screaming from the room * BURN-SAMA! GAZELLE-SAMA! OMG! *slams into the door *

Hiroto and midorikawa: *sweatdrop *

mimi: um..at least she won't come out.

*drill machine comes out *

Writer-kun: *comes out of drill machine * GAZELLE-SAMA! *runs to gazelle *

mimi: The universe loves proving me wrong doesn't it?

Gazelle: s-stay away from me! *gets hug tightly by writer-kun * to...hy..per...

Writer-kun: huh? *looks at gazelle * GAZELLE-SAMA! *hugs him even more tightly * DON'T DIE!

Burn: Hey! Writer-kun! You could kill him!

Writer-kun: LOVE IS IN THE AIR!

Mimi: Plan B?

Genda: *points at writer-kun * Attack!

*lions runs to writer-kun *

Kogure: *points at writer-kun * Get them froggies!

*frogs jumps to writer-kun *

*lions and frogs pushes writer-kun into an electric cage *

Genda and kogure: Thank you.

*Lions and frogs leaves *

Writer-kun: Let me out! GAZELLE-SAMA! *runs and gets electric shock *

Mai: Thank goodness! Finally!

Everyone: YAY!

Writer-kun: *sobs *

mini-gazelle: onee-chan! *runs to gazelle *

Gazelle: *picks him up * long time no see.

Mini-gazelle: Onee-chan! *points at mini-burn * haru-chan, doesn't want to let me play with his soccer ball!

Gazelle: burn...

Burn: h-h-hai! *looks at mini-burn * I told you to let him play with your toys!

Mini-burn: hm...letting a girl boss you. I'm soo sorry for you.

Gazelle: *red vein pops out *

Burn: shh...! you shouldn't be saying that!

Gazelle: burn...*red demon eyes *

Mini-burn and burn: s-sorry!

Mai: We have to do the dare!

Gazelle: oh yea. I forgot. *lets go of mini-gazelle *

mini-gazelle and burn: *runs to the kitchen *

Mai: next!

Mimi: *turns to mai * you get to-

Writer-kun: Please let me out! I want to record it!

Mimi: As long as you're not hyper! I can let you go.

Writer-kun: I'm not hyper!

Mimi: *snaps fingers *

Mai: *holding a sack of picture cards *

mimi: What is the first picture?

Writer-kun: *looks at picture * Gazelle-sama's head!

Mimi: Wrong! You're-

Mai: Mimi. It really is gazelle's head.

Mimi: huh? *looks at picture* Oh sorry writer-kun!

Mai: *flip to the next picture * What is this?

Writer-kun: An ice cube!

Mimi: Wrong! It's- *looks at picture * It really is an ice cube. Mai! I need pictures that isn't gazelle related!

Mai: oh, sorry. *takes out another sack of picture cards *

mimi: *looks at cards * Not even burn related!

Mai: How about this! *takes out another sack of cards *

mimi: *looks through the sack * ok. This is fine.

Mai: What is this writer-kun?

Writer-kun: It's a cookie!

Mimi: Ah ha! No wait it's correct.

Mai: Right! *flip to the next one *

Writer-kun: It's Snoopy!

Mai: huh?

Mimi: you're correct! You can come out now. *unlocks the door *

Writer-kun: *comes out * yay! Freedom!

Mini-burn and gazelle: *comes out holding cupcakes *

Mini-gazelle: onee-chan! Try my cupcake!

Gazelle: *taste it * this is not so bad.

Mini-gazelle: *runs to burn * eat it onii-san!

Burn: *eats it * It's really nice.

Endou: I wanna try it! I wanna try it!

Mini-burn: *gives cupcake to endou *

Endou: *eats it * I want somemore!

Mini-burn: Hey! One only!

Endou: ow...

Writer-kun: I want one!

Mini-gazelle: Here you go writer-kun! *force cupcake into her mouth *

Writer-kun: Arigato! Mini-gazelle-sama! It's sooo good!

Mini-gazelle: hehe...

Mimi: *forcing cupcakes into her mouth *

Everyone: *holding cupcakes and staring mimi *

Mimi: *holds out a big card saying *help me mai!" *

Mai: Roger! *roger sign, runs to mimi and pushes the cupcakes into mimi's mouth*

Mimi: *chews and swallows it *

Everyone: o.O um...next.

Mai and writer-kun: *takes out video camera and records it *

Gazelle: *clears troat * hm... *puppy dog eyes and does begging position * Kazmaru-chan. I want my cookie, please.. *sparkles in his eyes *

Kazemaru: um..ok then. *gives cookie to gazelle *

Gazelle: thank you kazemaru-chan! *cute smiles *

Writer-kun: / NYAA!

Mai: You're too loud!

Writer-kun: sorry.

Burn: My turn! *clears troat * I don't think I can do this properly. Cause my voice is low.

Gazelle: *holds out tape record *

Burn: oh. Thanks. *takes and plays it*

Kazemaru: ah...

Burn: *mouthing to the words *

Tape record: Kazemaru nee-chan!

Kazemaru: what..?

Burn: *blue lines appears and continuing*

Tape record: I want an endou doll please!

Burn: What! *stops playing * I-I didn't said that!

Kazemaru: *patting a bat * don't worry burn. I won't hit you. I promise.

Burn: I-I don't believe you! *backs away *

Kazemaru: then, just let me hit you! *hits burn's head *

Burn: *rubbing his head * ow...

Writer-kun and mai: *stops recording *

Mai: Not what I expected, but still fine to me.

Mimi: Next!

Gazelle: *nibbles the cookie *

Midorikawa: You're not done!

Gazelle: It's just too nice.

Midorikawa: *face palms *

Mimi: How do you change them to teenage girls?

Writer-kun and mimi: By using the Teenage sex changing machine.

Mimi: knew it.

Mai: *pushes midorikawa and hiroto into the machine and press a button*

Machine: *door closes and starts *

Writer-kun: Do you think they will look nice?

Mai: Of coase! No wait, sexy.

Writer-kun: *left eye twitches *

Midorikawa and hiroto: *comes out *

Midorikawa: What the-!

Hiroto: i-I l-look!

Writer-kun: *looks at mai and sweatdrops *

Mai: Better than I've imagine!

Midorikawa: Please don't make us act like teenage girls.

Mai: Do it!

Writer-kun: No can do.

Mai: huh? Why1?

Writer-kun: Because you never include that into your dares.

Mai: oh fish!

Mimi: you guys, I mean girls can change back now.

Midorikawa and hiroto: *walks into the machine *

Mai: oh wait!

Machine: *starts *

Mai: man!

Mimi: what's wrong?

Mai: I haven't took a photo of them yet.

Mimi: Next!

Sakuma: Why do you want me to take my eye patch off? You've ssen my eyes.

Mai: but I've never seen your whole entire face.

Sakuma: ok. *takes off eye patch * (use you imagination , people)

Mai: oh my god.

Kidou: you look... *drolls *

Writer-kun: He looks fine to me.

Mimi and mai: you're not good at looking at people!

Mai: Sakuma looks so cute!

Writer-kun: I prefer him to wear the eye patch. I think he looks more cuter if he wears it.

Mai and mimi: you don't know about beauty!

Writer-kun: Alright alright. Next!

Sakuma: *puts back the eye patch *

Fudou: *takes out hair cutting set * Get ready sakuma.

Sakuma: oh god. I forgot!

Writer-kun: It sounds the same!

Sakuma: *backs away * Anything but the hair and kidou, fudou!

Fudou: No can do sakuma. *holds out a pair of scissors and comb * time to cut your hair.

Sakuma: no wait fudou! Noo!

Fudou: *cuts sakuma's hair *

Writer-kun: Well then, thanks for coming mai-san.

Mai: your welcome! Thank you for letting me record the scene.

Writer-kun: No thank you for giving us the dare.

Mai: no no. Thank you for making such a great show.

Writer-kun: no no no. Thank you-

Ie cast: Enough with the thank you already!

Writer-kun and mai: Right, right.

Writer-kun: Please review! Thanks!


	28. Chapter 28

Sakuma: *in the bathroom sobbing *

Writer-kun: fudou...

Fudou: hey, we're rivals.

Writer-kun: But you don't have to cut his hair till it looks horrible!

Fudou: no. I did not cut his hair until it looks horrible. That he could not go out with it.

Writer-kun: the blame will still be on you.

Fudou: Hey!

Ie cast: Any guest stars today? _Please say no! Please stay no!_

Writer-kun: well, there is one.

Ie cast: NOO!

Writer-kun: Wonder where is-

security guard: *shouting from below * Hey! What are you doing!

18plusForMe: s-sorry! I'm here to visit a friend. Hehe...

Security guard: then why are you climbing up the wall to your "friend's" house?

18plusForMe: It's for the show.

Security guard: show?

18plusForMe: *nods *

security guard: That doesn't make sense! Come with me to the police! *grabs her hand *

18plusForMe: No what!

Writer-kun: um...mr security guard?

security guard: yes?

Writer-kun: can I have my friend back? We need to do the show with her.

security guard: *looks at 18plusForMe *

18plusForMe: *looks at security guard with I told you so look *

security guard: sorry about that. I thought she was a burgler or something.

Writer-kun: come on, who wants to rob someone's home in broad day light?

security guard: hehe.. *lets go of 18plusForMe *

Writer-kun: Thank you! *grabs 18plusForMe and runs back to her house *

/back to writer-kun's house/

Writer-kun: *slams open the door and drags 18plusForMe into the room *

mimi: hey...

18plusForMe: Hey mimi! Nice to meet you! I'm 18plusForMe! *holds out her hand *

Mimi: *shakes her hand * hey..

Writer-kun: so today's batch of dares comes from, **nisha94**!

**- i dare Kidou to be dressed with only a veil and Sakuma and Fudou to not touch him even with a finger (if they do, punish them as you like)**

- i dare Kazemaru to have his arm covered in melted chocolate and Endou MUST lick it (ehehehe xD)

- i dare Fidio to french-kiss Mark for 15 minutes (if they don't want to, then Fidio has to kiss Dylan)

- i dare everyone to call Burn "Mr Tulip" or "Tulipsan" for one chapter

Writer-kun: We have to get sakuma out of my bathroom!

18plusForMe: allow me! *runs, carries sakuma and throws him on the floor * there!

Writer-kun: wow..

Sakuma: My hair..

Mimi: You look fine.

Sakuma: I love my original hairstyle!

Writer-kun: it will grow to the same hairstyle again.

Sakuma: no, it will not.

Kidou: You look fine to me sakuma.

Sakuma: Really!

Kidou: yup!

Sakuma: *hugs kidou tightly * Thank you kidou!

Kidou: ok ok! Let go!

Sakuma: *lets go *

18plusForMe: *takes out veil, puts it on kidou's head *

Writer-kun: Please take off your clothes-

Kidou: *removing his clothes *

Writer-kun: In the guest room! Sakuma and fudou. Please follow him.

Sakuma and fudou: *pushes kidou into the guest room *

Gouenji: i'll go in and check on them.

Writer-kun: Thank you gouenji!

/inside the room/

Gouenji: you're not suppose to touch kidou you idiots!

whack! Whack!

Sakuma and fudou: Sorry!

Gouenji: no sorry to me!

whack! Whack!

Sakuma and fudou: OOOUUUCCCHHH!

back with writer-kun/

Writer-kun: Punishment is done. Next!

18plusForMe: *pushes a button *

*a big bucket of melted chocolate tips and pours melted chocolate on kazemaru *

Writer-kun: Please lick it all off endou-kun!

Endou: hm... *licks kazemaru *

Kazemaru: e-endou! *blushes *

Writer-kun: w-wait!

Endou and kazemaru: *Looks at writer-kun *

Writer-kun: in-

Mimi: In the guest room!

Writer-kun: You know me so well.

Mimi: thank you.

18plusForMe: Next!

Fideo: lets just get this over with. *kisses mark *

Mark: *shock and starts to french kiss him*

Writer-kun: I need to record this. *records it *

/15 mintues later/

Fideo: *breaks kiss * I love you.

Mark: I love you too.

Writer-kun: NYAA! *stops recording *

18plusForMe: well then, tulip-san!

Burn: *red vein pops out *

Writer-kun: Tulip-sama!

Burn: *another red vein pops out *

Gazelle: Tulip-san. *grins *

Hiroto: hey! Mr tulip!

Midorikawa: Mr tulip!

Burn: *more red veins pops out *

Everyone: Hey! Mr tulip-sama!

Burn: STOP CALLING ME TULIP!

everyone: but it's fun.

Burn: no it's not! What do you want me to do to make you guys stop calling me tulip-san!

Everyone: *stares at the tulip *

Burn: No, no way. *touches his "tulip" *

Writer-kun: Don't worry, burn-sama. We won't cut your hair.

Burn: seriously!

Writer-kun: *nods her head *

Burn: *lets go of his "tulip" *

mimi: Alright next batch of dares comes-

Ie cast: Another batch of dares!

Mimi: It's only a short one.

18plusForMe: And i bet writer-kun will be soo happy.

Writer-kun: *nods *

mimi: by **Hibisha**!

**-I dare Burn to Kiss Gazelle**

-I dare Eric to confess his love for Selvia..that's it!

Writer-kun: Sue the dub names!

Rika: that's my english dub name!

Writer-kun: Sorry.

Ichinose: But I'm already married to aki.

Aki: nevermind. Just do it all over again!

Burn: let's continue. *kisses gazelle *

Gazelle: *kisses back *

Writer-kun: Hey! I haven't record it yet!

Burn: *breaks kiss *

Gazelle: *blushing * p-please continue writer-kun.

Writer-kun: I never get to record it.

18plusForMe: you've already recorded this kiss scene many times!

Writer-kun: But I'm a huge fan.

18plusForMe: That doesn't give you a reason why you have to record it!

Writer-kun: I'm obess with them!

18plusForMe: I think i can accept that.

Mimi: Next!

Rika: NOO! Darling! Please! Don't confess! No actually. Confess you love for me!

Ichinose: *grabs aki's hand and stares into her eyes * Aki...

Aki: I-Ichinose... *blushes *

Ichinose: I-I want to...

Aki: I-Ichinose-kun...

Ichinose: tell you.

Aki: Ichino-

Ichinose: I love you.

Rika: NOOO! *Hugs ichinose tightly * Darling! Please! Stay by my side, don't love Aki! Please!

Ichinose: hehe...

Writer-kun: Wow, this batch is done so fast.

18plusForMe: Please tell me that there's more.

Writer-kun: Yup, we do have-

Ie cast: NOOO!

Writer-kun: we love your dares.

Mimi: This one is from **ExtReme-Rain17**.

**I dare toramaru to kiss gouenji for 5 mins wether they like it or not!**

I dare Fidio to kiss Endou in front of kazemaru,aki and natsumi

I dare Hiroto to date Midorikawa in the eiffel tower

Writer-kun: wow.

Ie cast: Is it too hard for you writer-kun?

Writer-kun: If it is, I wouldn't be putting it here.

Ie cast: ow...

Mimi: Let's start on the first dare!

Gouenji: No please no. You all know that I love fubuki and only him. Please no.

Ie cast: you've been dared.

Gouenji: No please no! *tears spraying everywhere *

Toramaru: Gouenji-san.

Tobitaka: *dark aura *

Toramaru: t-tobitaka-san!

Writer-kun: well, you guys have to kiss even if you like it or not.

Gouenji: NOOO!

Toramaru: EHHH!

18plusForMe: *sighs, pushes them together holds them there*

Writer-kun: You're gonna hold them there for five minutes

18plusForMe: yea.

Writer-kun: ok. Next!

Mimi: Didn't we done this before.

Writer-kun: yea. Should be skip it?

Mimi: yea, I don't want another problem to start. But wait. Endou is in the guest room licking kazemaru.

Writer-kun: *nods * They should be doing the you know what now. Right?

Mimi: *nods*

18plusForMe: *lets go of them *

Gouenji and toramaru: *catching their breath *

Tobitaka: Toramaru...

Toramaru: tobitaka-san *pushes him away * um...we need to talk. *looks at writer-kun * Please continue writer-kun! *pushes tobitaka away *

Writer-kun: Good luck!

mimi: Where are hiroto and midorikawa?

18plusForMe: Does it really take them that long to change back?

Writer-kun: *checks the machine * oh!

Everyone: What!

Writer-kun: You can only open it from the outside!

Ie cast: *falls anime style *

Mimi and 18plusForMe: EHH!

Writer-kun: *sratches her head * hehe.. *pushes the button *

Hiroto and midorikawa: *jumps out * Yea! Freedom!

Ie cast: *stands up anime style * Do your dare.

Hiroto and midorikawa: Huh?

18plusForMe: *holds up the paper *

Hiroto and midorikawa: *reads it * EHH!

mimi: Come on, how many ehh are we gonna say.

Writer-kun: I don't know.

Mimi: you are the writer and you even don't know.

Writer-kun: hehe...

18plusForMe: so how are we gonna transport them there?

Midorikawa: Please! No rides.

Writer-kun: Then, we have no other choice but to go by the alien way.

Everyone: alien way?

Writer-kun: you know the soccer?

Everyone: oh... :o

Writer-kun: *drops a soccer in front of hiroto and midorikawa * Have a happy date.

Hiroto and midorikawa: but wait! We can't do- *gets transported *

Mimi: What did they just say?

18plusForMe: something about they can't do anything up there.

Writer-kun: Oh.

Everyone except writer-kun: *faceplams *

Writer-kun: Nevermind about that. Let's get to the next batch.

Ie cast: How many do you have!

Writer-kun: Quite a lot so i'm gonna go the short ones first.

Mimi: this is the first chappie that has soo many batch of dares.

18plusForMe: Yup1 this batch comes from **Kiriyama Mikado**!

**-make the IE cast do the Limbo**

-Every time Atsuya sneezes, Fubuki gets to slap him then kiss him on the lips and vice versa for 3 episodes. Goenji can't do anything about it. If he does, throw him into an alligator infested lake with his hands tied every time.

-Burn and Gazelle hold hands and not let go (unless of course for going to the bathroom and taking showers and such ) for 3 episodes.

Writer-kun: I didn't post some of the dares because we've done it before. So, let's start!

Mimi: Where can we get a limbo stick?

*limbo stick flys through the window and breaks it *

Writer-kun: m-my window...

18plusForMe: relax, you can fix it.

Writer-kun: I'll kill who ever is the one who threw this and broke my window. *holds out axe * He'll pay for what he's done!

Mimi: She's all fired up.

18plusForMe: It's for killing someone not playing the game.

Mimi: *plays music *

Writer-kun: *puts down axe * LIMBO! *does the limbo *

Everyone: *WTF look * LIMBO! *does limbo *

mimi: *stops the music * that was really fast. Next!

Atsuya: ACHOO!

Fubuki: sorry atsuya. *slaps him *

Gouenji: yes... *evil smiles *

fubuki: *kisses atsuya *

Atsuya: *blushes *

Gouenji: Atsuya! *dark aura *

Atsuya: *breaks kiss * I'm innocent!

Gouenji: UGH...! *runs after atsuya *

Fubuki: *blushes *

Writer-kun: *sighs * Oh yea. Please people, don't ask for any of the dares to have a time limit. I can't remember them easily. Sorry. Next!

Burn and gazelle: Yes!

Writer-kun: On second thought. Only for those that are easy to me.

Burn and gazelle: NOO!

Mimi: Now please. Hold hands.

Burn and gazelle: *blushes and hold hands *

Writer-kun: SOO KAWAI! *takes photo *

Mimi: That's it for today. Thanks for being a guest star 18plusForMe!

18plusForMe: Thank you!

Writer-kun: Please review! Bye! *takes another photo *


	29. Chapter 29

Burn and gazelle: *still holding hands * How long!

Mimi: hey. You do not ask me. You've been dared to hold hands for three episodes. This is the second.

Burn and gazelle: but we want to let go now!

Mimi: Hey! Saiko allowed you guys to go to the bathroom and such but you don't put it to good use!

Burn and gazelle: Hey! It's not our fault! Do you know how hard it is to move around!

Mimi: hm...no.

Burn: *smoke coming out of his ears *

gazelle: Burn...

Writer-kun: *slams open the door and comes in* Ohayo! Let's get to the first batch of dares!

Mimi: This came from our previous guest star, **18plusForMe**!

**1. I dare all the semes(also includes admirers like diam etc.) to slap their ukes. They can say sorry or whatever sappy thing they want after.**

2. I dare Midorikawa, Aphrodi, and Kazemaru to wears just a shirt that's three sizes too beig for them.

3. I dare Aphrodi and Kazemaru to kiss and make their Semes jealous.

4. (This one's for you writer-kun) I dare Gazel toget hit by a pie to his face by any IE character and make Burn lick/eat the pie off Gazel. (No, Gazel can't help Burn. And yes, the pie filling can drip down his body.)

Midorikawa's hands behind his back and let Diam do anything he wants with him for 5~10minutes. The choice is yours.

6. Put banana peels on the floor and make everyone slip on them.

Writer-kun: Alright! Let's start! With the first dare.

Semes: *trying to lift their hands *_ We must do it! We must do it!_ *drops hand down* We surrender.

Mimi: Come on! Give them a tight slap on the cheek! Come on!

Writer-kun: are you sadistic or-

Mimi: I'm not!

Writer-kun: ok.

Mimi: Come on people! Slap your ukes! Come on!

Writer-kun: and she is denying it.

Semes: Alright! We'll give them the big tight slap that you want! *walks up to their ukes and slaps them*

Ukes: OOOUUUUCCCCHHHHH! *touching the big red mark on their left cheek *

Semes: ARE YOU ALRIGHT!

Ukes: *sobbing *

Semes: *grabs their hands * I-I'm sooo sorry.

Ukes: *weaks smiles * It's alright.

Semes: no we gotta cure it.

Ukes: no, it's alright.

Semes: No! It's not alright.

Admirers: Hey!

Everyone: What!

Admirers: We never get to slap them and say any sappy words to the ukes!

Semes: iF YOU LAY A FINGER ON ANY PART OF OUR UKE! WE'LL KILL YOU!

Admirers: o-ok *backs away *

Writer-kun: Next!

Midorikawa. Aphrodi and kazemaru: we have to wear a shirt three size bigger than our shirt!

Mimi: yea. Basically, that's it.

Midorikawa, aphrodi and kazemaru: We'll do it! *wears the shirt *

mimi: They should be hating it, but why are they liking it?

Writer-kun: I think it's not really something they hate. I mean it's not like they have to wear a skin tight shirt or something like that.

Midorikawa, aphrodi and kazemaru: We love it!

Mimi: They love it.

Writer-kun: Next!

Aphrodi and Kazemaru: What!

Endou and chan-soo: *dark aura appears*

Chan-soo: I know that we had a match before, but this has nothing to do with-

Endou: I'll kill you, 18plusForMe!

Chan-soo: I'll join you! *stands beside endou * I'll kill you, 18plusForMe!

Mimi: *left eye twitches * what the..

Writer-kun: Please do the kiss.

Kazemaru: um...

Aphrodi: I don't wanna! Captain!

Kazemaru: Endou!

Endou and chan-soo: *shouting *

Aphrodi and kazemaru: hmp! *kiss *

Endou and chan-soo: *looks behind * WHAT!

Endou: Majin the hand! *the "thing" behind endou grabs aphrodi * I'll pay you pay for kissing my kazemaru1

Chan-soo: Endou! Naraku Otoshi

*ball hits endou and "Thing disappears *

Aphrodi: *falling to the ground * AHH!

Chan-soo: *catches him bridal style * you ok aphrodi-san?

Aphrodi: *blushing * Captain... *looks away * y-yea.

Chan-soo: *Let's aphrodi stand up *

Writer-kun: Next!

Mimi: You're happy aren't ya?

Writer-kun: Of course I am!

Gazelle: *blushes * b-but this is rated T not M!

Mimi: then we will let this dare be in writer-kun's room! Ne writer-kun?

Writer-kun: Thank you mimi! *pushes gazelle an burn into her room *

mimi: And writer-kun! You can't throw the pie at gazelle! The dare says it have to be an IE cast!

Writer-kun: shoot. *pouts * Then, who?

Mimi: *does the neny meny miney mo * Toramaru!

Toramaru: What! Me! um..

Writer-kun: *gives him the pie * Make it quick!

Toramaru: h-Hai! *throws the pie at gazelle *

Gazelle: *gets hit by the pie *

Burn: *sweatdrops *

Writer-kun: Yay! *runs into her room, locks it and records*

mimi: um...next?

Midorikawa: No wait! Don't!

Diam: *ties him up and locks him and himself up in a guest room *

Hiroto: Midorikawa! *runs to the door but slams into it * My midorikawa *sobs *

mimi: hehe...

Writer-kun: *from her room * NYAA! LICK IT OFF BURN-SAMA! LICK IT OFF GAZELLE-SAMA'S BODY!

Mimi: yup. She's very happy.

Writer-kun: OMG!

Mimi: *sigh *

*door bell rings *

Mimi: huh? *opens the door *

Diamond dust and prominence: *comes in * GAZELLE-SAMA! BURN-SAMA!

Mimi: *laying on the ground covered by footprints*

Diamond dust and prominence: *stops in front of hiroto * Where's gazelle-sama and burn-sama?

Hiroto: *still infront of the guest room door and points at writer-kun's door *

Diamond dust and prominence: *runs to writer-kun's door *

Ie cast: Wait!

Diamond dust and prominence: *stops in front of the door *

Ie cast: Don't go in! You'll stop the whole dare!

Mimi: *returns to normal and stands up * so you guys are the ones who told them about the dare.

Ie cast: *grins * We told you that we're bad. *turns to diamond dust and prominence * Writer-kun is recording it!

Diamond dust and prominence: When we'll listen from the door! *put their ears on the door *

Mimi: *checks watch * Time's up! Hiroto.

Hiroto: *face brighten up and kicks the door off its hinges *

mimi: Hiroto! Writer-kun's gonna bull dozer you for kicking the door off its hinges!

Hiroto: *ignores mimi and kicks diam out * And stay away from Midorikawa! *slams the door *

Mimi: How did he get that door back?

Diam: Hiroto *slams into the door *

Writer-kun: *comes out * ha... I'm happy already.

Diamond dust and prominence: Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: how did you get here?

Mimi: I rather not tell.

Diamond dust and prominence: Where's the CD?

Writer-kun: of?

Diamond dust and prominence: You know! What gazelle-sama and burn-sama did!

Writer-kun: that... here *holds out the CD * don't scratch it!

Diamond dust and prominence: Hai! *runs out *

Mimi: What about gazelle and burn?

Writer-kun: They wanted to continue. I left them in the room!

Ie cast: Next!

Mimi: So 18plusForMe wants kazemaru to make everyone slip.

Writer-kun: and I have no idea why she picked him. Maybe because he is your ie crush or fav. Chara, or maybe because of what we've done to him and you pity him. It could also because of the dare with aphrodi. I don't know.

Mimi: Nevermind. Fudou?

Fudou; *sitting on a pile of banana peels and eating a banana * Here's the last one kazemaru. *throws the banana peel on the pile, stands up and slowly walks away * urgh..my stomach... *goes to the bathroom *

Kazemaru: *puts banana peels in one line * please waks ON them!

Everyone: *slips on the banana peel and falls down * Ouch.

Ie cast: Yay! Finish!

Writer-kun: Not yet. The next batch of dares-

Ie cast: Why are there so much of dares!

Writer-kun: Too many people gave us dares.

Ie cast: Do it on the next episode!

Writer-kun: we have time!

Mimi: This batch comes from **Nana M.I.A**!

**-Make Sakuma wear cat ears(w/tail) and in a white dress with a black collar and make Genda be his 'Master' for the entire chapter.**

-Dress Kazemaru and Shirou in schoolgirl outfits and make them share a chocobanana *nosebleed*.

-Dress Aphrodi and Gazelle as cheerleaders and make them dance to Gee(Japanese ver).

-And last...tie Tsunami to a bed,pour chocolate syrup on him and make Tachimukai eat it off of him (Tsunami MUST be clean).

Writer-kun: Long time no hear from you Nana!

Mimi: yea. Let's start! Sakuma?

Sakuma: NOO! I LOVE KIDOU!

Writer-kun: We all know that.

Sakuma: Then! Why, for heaven's sake!

Writer-kun: This has nothing to do with heaven.

Sakuma: I know but It's for my life!

Writer-kun; You won't die.

Sakuma: Please!

Writer-kun: No! Do your dare!

Sakuma: ow...

Genda: *pats his shoulder * Don't worry, I won't make you suffer.

Sakuma: Thank you genda! *hugs him tightly *

Kidou: *left eye twitches *

Genda: he, you can let go now.

Sakuma: *Let's go of genda and wears outfit * Please take care of me Master. *bows *

Kidou: *nosebleed *

Genda: oh my... *stares at sakuma with disbelieve * um... *looks at kidou and sweatdrops *

Kidou: *staring at him with dark aura * _one touch and you're gone!_

Genda: *gulps *um.. one cup of tes please.

Sakuma: hai! *runs to the kitchen *

Genda: *looks away * oh god, I can see his underwear.

Kidou: *stares at kitchen opening and nosebleeds *

Writer-kun: Alright! Next!

Mimi: Allow me! *jumps to kazemaru and fubuki and force outfit on them *

Writer-kun; *holds out a chocobanana * Please eat it1 I made it myself!

Kazemaru and fubuki: *backs away *

Writer-kun: Don't worry, It's not bad! Mimi tried it!

Mimi: *eating one chocobanana * This is really good!

Kazemaru and fubuki: *bites the chocobanana on each end and bites it *

mimi: It's like the pocky stick game.

Writer-kun: yup!

Endou and gouenji: grr... *dark aura *

Kazemaru and fubuki: *at the end and they kiss *

Endou: fubuki!

Gouenji: Kazemaru!

Endou and gouenji: *chases them *

Writer-kun: Next!

Mimi: you want to see gazelle dance?

Writer-kun: Yes! By the way, I never knew of the japanese version of Gee and I never knew that I've watched it.

Ie cast: you can't tell the difference between the japanese and korean!

Writer-kun: when I first saw it. I thought it was korean but they decied to do a new one.

Everyone: *faceplams *

Writer-kun: *runs to her room and drags gazelle out *

Burn: Wait! What are you!

Writer-kun: Gazelle-sama has to do his dare.

Burn: i'm watching it.

Gazelle: Burn!

Aphrodi: *Comes out wearing the cheerleader outfit* I'm ready!

Writer-kun: *force outfit on gazelle *

gazelle: What the (beep)!

Mimi: *plays gee *

Writer-kun: *starts recording *

Aphrodi: *dances *

Writer-kun: Aphrodi actually knows how to dance to gee.

Mimi: Gazelle?

Gazelle: *following aphrodi *

writer-kun: Gazelle-sama too!

Mimi: hehe... next.

Tsunami: but i'm married to tou-

mimi: Don't say anything! *pours chocolate syrup on tachimukai and pushes them into a guest room and locks it * lick it all off tsunami!

Ie cast: You're lucky touko's not here.

Mimi: yea. Thanks for reading! Please review bye!


	30. Chapter 30

Siapaajaboleh: *comes in * Hey!

Writer-kun: Morning!

Mimi: *whacks her hand with a paper fan * It's afternoon idiot!

Writer-kun: ow...then afternoon.

Siapaajaboleh: *waves at gazelle * morning gazelle-sama.

Gazelle: *sweats * um..hey. Another huge fan?

Siapaajaboleh: you can say that!

Gazelle; stay away from me!

Siapaajaboleh: no!

Gazelle: *sweats even more *

Writer-kun: so, today's batch of dares comes from **siapaajaboleh**!

Gazelle: this is not good.

**-Burn to kiss someone except Gazelle infront of him**

-Gazelle to slap Burn as hard as he can

-Gazelle must kiss me(mwahahahahaha) infront of Burn

-Burn must kiss gazelle and writer-kun must take a photo and upload it lol

-Fudou and Sakuma to have a contest. the winner gets Kidou

-Fuyuppe to make 100.000 cake and everyone have to eat them all

Writer-kun: I can't do this. *turns away and sits down * mimi, you'll write this.

Mimi: Wait what!

Siapaajaboleh: Please be easy with me Gazelle-sama. *blushes *

gazelle: *slutters * oh my god.

Burn: Let's get this over with! *calls heat *

gazelle: You're gonna kiss heat?

Burn: yea.

Gazelle: Lawy-

Burn: it's just a dare.

Gazelle: I'm gonna slap you as hard as I can.

Burn: i'll take it for yesturday's slap.

Gazelle: ok.

Heat: *comes in * you called me burn-sama?

Burn: *kisses heat *

Heat: *shock *

Nepper: *comes in * Heat! wait for me- *stares at burn * BURN-SAMA!

Burn: *breaks kiss 8oh no. Nepper! Wait! This is-

gazelle: this is a dare Nepper.

Nepper: oh. *grabs heat's hand * you're coming with me! *walks away *

Gazelle: *slaps burn *

Burn: OOOUUUCCCHHH!

Gazelle: *walks to siapaajaboleh and kisses him *

Burn: *fire in his eyes * siapaajaboleh! *chases him *

gazelle: Burn! What about the kiss!

Writer-kun\: *looks up * NYAA! *records it *

Burn: *stops running * forgot. *kisses gazelle *

Writer-kun: *takes photo and uploads it * Done siapaajaboleh!

Siapaajaboleh: Thanks.

Gazelle: *mourns and both start to french kiss *

Writer-kun: NYAA! /

mimi: Now, can I pass it back to you writer-kun!

Writer-kun: yea.

Mimi and siapaajaboleh: Next!

Fudou and sakuma: we're ready for the contest.

Writer-kun: But i have no idea what the contest should be. You done it before right?

Fudou: that doesn't count! I hate it!

Writer-kun: Then what else do you want me to use?

Fudou: hm...

everyone: well?

Fudou: I don't know!

Writer-kun: How about the most number or litters you can pick up contest!

Mimi: This is weird writer-kun.

Writer-kun: This is all i've got.

Mimi: fine. But we'll skip the intro.

Writer-kun: yea yea. I'm lazy to type it out.

Siapaajaboleh: *forces the basket and that poking thingy on fudou and sakuma * there's litter all over the floor in these two rooms.

Writer-kun: Mom will be soo angry when she finds out.

Siapaajaboleh: who ever is the first to come out with all the litter in the basket1 Wins!

Fudou: What if the one who comes out first doesn't have all the litter in the basket?

Siapaajaboleh: if the other one collects all of the litter. That person will win.

Fudou: If both did not collect all of the litter?

Siapaajaboleh: who ever comes out first.

Fudou: i'm gonna win this.

Sakuma: no! i'm gonna!

Writer-kun; ready! Get set! Go!

Mimi: *blows whistle *

Sakuma and fudou: *rans into a room *

Writer-kun: well then, next!

Fuyuka: *comes out of the kitchen *

Writer-kun: when did you went in!

Fuyuka: When you said out the dares.

Writer-kun: wow...so fast. I'm gonna be the first one!

Mimi: no1 I am!

Siapaajaboleh: is her cake that good?

Everyone: *gasps *

Writer-kun: this boy really needs a taste of fuyuka's cake. You guys know what to do!

Everyone: yea! *carries siapaajaboleh *

Siapaajaboleh: *sits on a chair *

everyone: *crowding around him *

Siapaajaboleh: how can I eat with you all standing in front of me.

Endou: we need to record and upload this!

Everyone: yea! *takes out their handphones and records *

Aki: Alright! Eat it!

Siapaajaboleh: *sighs and eats it * oh-Oh my god!

Everyone: alright. *sits down and eats the pancake *

Writer-kun: oh- Why can't I marry this pancake?

Mimi: One, you mom will get mad. Two, you'll have no children.

Writer-kun: ok.

/after eating the cakes/

Writer-kun: Next batch of dares!

Ie cast: What!

Mimi: She said nexr batch of dares.

Ie cast: What!

Siapaajaboleh: SHE. SAID. NEXT. BATCH. OF. DARES!

Ie cast: WE. ARE. NOT. DEAF!

Siapaajaboleh: oh, why didn't you say so?

Ie cast: *faceplams *

Writer-kun: they come from **Fubuki-hannah-149**!

mimi: why not saiko?

Writer-kun: she wants to appear with her dares so hannah!

**-Kazemaru to kiss graciel(my friend who is obssesed with kazemaru and aphrodi also his ex-girlfriend)in front of ENDOU(no ones allowed to object...if they did make them divorce each other mwahahahaha)**

-fudou to eat lots of bananas and throw them on the floor (everyone yea EVERYONE is going to slip on the banana peels)

-Shiro-nii-chan to bake atsu-nii-chan(atsuya) and goenji-kun cookies (AND BOYS NO FIGHTING!)

-Burn and Gazelle to reenact a love scene from any movie(writer-kun you pick the movie ^.^)

-sakuma to be "FRIENDS" with Fudou for ne whole chapter :D

-ALL of the I.E. boys to act like babies asking for their plushies from the girls...(i have nothing else)

*knock knock knock *

Kazemaru: Is it?

Endou: *dark aura * graciel...

Writer-kun; *going to open the door but gets slam in the face by it*

Graciel: *comes in * ohayo! Huh? *looks behind the door* Holly! Are you alright?

Writer-kun: f-fine...*returns to normal * Anyways, please do your dare and leave this room before I get hit again. *touches her head* ow...my head.

Graciel: Hai! *grabs kazemaru and kisses him *

Kazemaru: _WTF!_

Endou: *sparkle replace eyes, takes off his headband, hooks it on to graciel's eyes and pulls her away * No touching my ichi-chan!

Kazemaru: *trying to recover from shock *

Mimi: Next!

Siapaajaboleh: Didn't we did this before?

Writer-kun: it was kazemaru not fudou.

Siapaajaboleh: But it's still the same isn't it?

Writer-kun: No.

Siapaajaboleh: ok.

Fudou: no please my stomach can't take much more of this. I had diarrhoea after eating them yesturday.

Mimi: oh, poor fudou. Let's skip this one alright?

Writer-kun: fine.

Graciel: Next!

Writer-kun: I thought you left!

Graciel: no I did not.

Writer-kun: *points at the door * out!

Graciel: ow... *walks to the door sulking *

Writer-kun: *opens the door *

Graciel: *outside and closes the door *

Writer-kun: *slams into the door * ouch...*slides down *n-next...

Fubuki: I'm on it! *runs to the kitchen *

Atsuya: I'm gonna eat the first piece!

Gouenji: No I'm gonna!

Atsuya: oh yea! Fubuki wil give me the first one!

Gouenji: no! Fubuki will give ME the first one!

Fubuki: *comes out with the cookies * atsuya! Gouenji-kun!

Atsuya and gouenji: FUBUKI! *runs to him *

Atsuya: *running to fubuki * the first one's mine!

Gouenji: No! The first one's mine!

Fubuki: uhm... *sweatdrops, puts the plate down and takes two cookies and holds it out to atsuya and gouenji * here you go! *smiles *

Atsuya and gouenji: fubuki... *takes it and eats it * It's soo good!

siapaajaboleh: *thumps up * nice going fuubki!

Mimi: Next!

Writer-kun: uhm...

Gazelle and burn: oh boy..._what is she gonna pick?_

Siapaajaboleh: well, what movie are you gonna pick?

Writer-kun: This is hard.

Gazelle and burn: *cross fingers * _please skip it please skip it!_

Siapaajaboleh: writer-kun?

Writer-kun; I'm not good with movies.

Everyone: EHH!

Writer-kun: well there is a movie that my friend told me to watch. It's kinda old. A few years ago maybe. It's called just my luck. It's about a girl who is the luckest in the world. On the other hand, there is a boy who is the unluckest boy in the world. They met at a party and kiss causing their luck to switch. In the end, they become a couple with little luck.

Siapaajaboleh: then lets do it!

Writer-kun: but I can't remember the lines.

Everyone: *anime falls *

Writer-kun: let's just give it a shot. We're gonna act the last secne with the mutiple kisses!

Gazelle and burn: What!

Writer-kun: I'm gonna be the director! *wears director hat and paper fan * Places everyone!

Everyone: Gets to their place *

Writer-kun; *points paper fan at gazelle * Gazelle-sama! You have to start first!

Gazelle: joy.*rolls eyes *

Aki: Scene take 1!

Burn: *standing taking to his boss with unbelieveable voice * I've been the luckest guy in the world.

Gazelle: *sitting down overhearing the conversation * _This was the guy who stole my luck from me. _

Boss: ok...well then you have to work tomorrow. The big party. Remmember.

Burn: yea. *leaves *

Gazelle: *whispering to himself * I need to get back my luck. *runs after him *

Burn: *outside walking *

Gazelle: *running towards him * Burn!

Burn: *turns around * What?

Gazelle: *grabs his face and kisses him *

Burn: *shock *

Gazelle: *breaks kiss * ..9.10. Yes! Thank you! *runs back home *

Burn: what!

*car drives past and splashes water on him *

burn: *drench * oh man!

Writer-kun: YES! NYAA! Hiroto-san! Did you get that!

Hiroto: *thumps up * yup!

Writer-kun: Next scene!

Siapaajaboleh: My turn! Scene 2 take 1!

Gazelle: *running to the party *

Boss: Do you know what you've done!

Burn: i'm sorry boss.

Boss: I gave you this project and you ruin it!

Burn: i'm so-

Gazelle: Burn!

Burn: Gazelle?

Gazelle: *kisses him * ..9.10. *sigh and smiles *

Random singer: *walks up to burn * hey, I'm lost can you help me?

Burn: ah...yes,but could you do something for me first?

Random singer: sure.

Burn: thanks.

Gazelle: *smiles and leaves *

Burn: All you have to do is sing, alright?

Random singer: ok.

Burn: *looks back at where gazelle was standing * gazelle? *looks up * Gazelle! *runs after him * 

Gazelle: *outside walking to the train station * _It's better if he has my luck. He'll put it to good use._

Burn: *running to gazelle * Gazelle!

Gazelle: *turn around * Burn!

Burn: *stops running and grabs gazelle's arms * I've somethin I need to tell you.

Writer-kun: / NYAA!

Gazelle: *blushes * um..g-go on.

Burn: ok. When I first saw you at the party, I was very happy. I've been trying to find you all this time and I finally did. You are all I've ever wanted. I love you.

Gazelle: *stares with disbelief * b-burn.

Burn: *kisses him *

Writer-kun: OMG!

Burn: *breaks kiss * so, who has the good luck?

Gazelle: I-I don't know.

Midorikawa: burn-sama? Gazelle-sama?

Burn and gazelle: *looks at him * reize!

Midorikawa: Long time no see.

Burn and gazelle: hehe..*looks at each other *

Burn: so,how's your life?

Midorikawa: Nothing much. Did you guys know that me and hiroto are getting married!

Burn and gazelle: EHH!

Midorikawa: *nods *

burn and gazelle: then, congrats!

Midorikawa: Thank you! Hey, do you know for a couple to forever be in love. They have to kiss someone who is getting married! Are you two together?

Burn: *grabs gazelle's hand * Yes! We are!

Midorikawa: well then, you guys can kiss me!

Burn: We will do it!

Gazelle: ah...ok.

Burn and gazelle: *kisses midorikawa *

*train comes *

Midorikawa: my train is here. See yea! *runs away and stops * huh? *picks up a scratch card lottery * someone droped it.

Burn: Did he just?

Gazelle: got our luck?

Midorikawa: *scratches the card * I won 45 thousand dollars! Yeppie! *runs into the train *

Burn and gazelle: NANI!

*another trins comes *

Burn and gazelle: *boards it *

Burn: well,we are the unluckest couple.

Gazelle: hehe... *sees something shiny * huh? *picks up a coin * We only have some luck left.

Burn: *sigh *

Burn and gazelle: *looks at each other * hehe...*kiss *

mimi: Scene over!

Writer-kun: NYAA!

Gazelle: *breaks kiss * finally.

Writer-kun: Next!

Sakuma and fudou: You've got to be kinding! Me be friends with him! *points at each other *

siapaajaboleh: right!

Sakuma and fudou: No (beep)ing way!

Siapaajaboleh: *sparkles replace eyes and patting a bat * what...?

Sakuma and fudou: ah... *puts hands behind each other's shoulders *

fudou: We are friends!

Sakuma: Very good friends!

Fudou and sakuma: *moving side to side * I love you! You love me! We are happy family! With a great big hug and a-

Siapaajaboleh: Great! *throws bat away *

*bat lands on fubuki's cookies *

atsuya and gouenji: Fubuki's cookies! *turns behind * siapaajaboleh!

Siapaajaboleh: Sorry! *runs away *

Fubuki: Don't worry. I've bake somemore. *holds out tray of cookies *

atsuya and gouenji: YAY! Cookies! *continues eatting them *

mimi: Next!

Writer-kun: Please act like a baby gazelle-sama! *sparkles in her eyes *

Gazelle: I've already done a freaking long dare. You want me to do another!

Writer-kun; But it's a short one.

Gazelle: No way!

Writer-kun: Please! *puppy dog eyes *

Gazelle: I would like to sue you for this but I can't. *clear throat * Can I hawe me pluwshies plwease! *puppy dog eyes *

Writer-kun: NYAA! SOO CUTE! *gives burn plushie to him *

Gazelle: thwank cou! Writier-kun!

Writer-kun: KAWAII! *takes photo *

Ie boys: Hey! What about us!

Writer-kun: oh yes. Continue.

Ie boys: gairls! Can we hawe plwushies plwease!

Ie girls: ow..so cute. *gives them plushies *

Writer-kun :Well then, that's all for today. Thanks for reading! Bye!

Mimi: Wait! Please review!

Siapaajaboleh: *tapping using his feet * well?

Writer-kun: What do you mean well?

Siapaajaboleh: Did you forgot something?

Writer-kun: No not really did we? Mimi?

Mimi: *flips through her plan* No.

Siapaajaboleh: *red vein pops out *


	31. Chapter 31

Sakuma: *comes out of room * I'm first! *sees fudou drink tea * Fudou!

Fudou: *grins * I'm first.

Sakuma: fudou!

Writer-kun: don't worry sakuma. We haven't check if fudou got all the litter in the room.

Sakuma: I hope I win.

Writer-kun; I hope so too.

Mimi: i've checked fudou's basket! And he has all the litter in it!

Writer-kun and sakuma: What!

Fudou: Kidou-kun. Time to get together.

Writer-kun and sakuma: I'll kill you fudou!

Hannah and saiko: *comes in * Ohayo writer-kun!

Writer-kun: hey!

Ie cast: *points at saiko * you again!

Saiko: Thank you for remmemebering me.

Ie cast: NOO!

Hannah: Nice to meet you ie cast!

Ie cast: oh. Good morning.

Hannah: *smiles *

Ie cast: At least she's not as crazy as the others.

Mimi: Alright! The first batch of dares comes from saiko! **Kiriyama Mikado**!

**-have more than one guest star to be on the chapter (if possible me or flo and shi)**

-gazelle has to bake a cake for burn, mimi, and writer-kun (and if i'm a guest star, i get to help him since i like to bake)

**-when life give s you lemons, make lemonade, so make lemonade for everyone and have fun.**

-at the very end, everyone goes into the hot spring.

Mimi: Well the first dare is done. Next!

Saiko: let's go gazelle-sama! *pushes gazelle to the kitchen *

Writer-kun: I can't wait for the cake.

Mimi: *jumpping up and down * ow..quickly give me the cake!

Burn: *shouting * you better make an edible cake! I know you hate me because of last time. But it was a-

Writer-kun: Don't worry burn-sama! Saiko is helping him. You'll not get an unedible cake.

Burn: I hope you're right.

Saiko and gazelle: *comes out *

Saiko: Done! Gazelle.

Gazelle: *holds out the cake *

Writer-kun: It looks sooo edible.

Gazelle: huh?

Writer-kun: Nothing! Just recalling old memories.

Gazelle: oh. *cuts cake and gives the biggest piece to burn and blushes * here you go burn.

Burn: *takes out and eats it * Oh my god. This is the best cake I've ever ate! *gobbles up the piece * somemore!

Gazelle: *gives another to burn and one to writer-kun and mimi * how is it?

Writer-kun: *eyes becomes watery * I love it!

Mimi: Not bad.

Gazelle: Thank you!

Writer-kun: Next!

Hannah: i'm gonna make the lemonade! *runs to the kitchen *

Writer-kun: Well then the next dare will be done before the episode ends.

Saiko: on with the nexr batch!

Mimi: by **Dreamcrison**!

Writer-kun: SandGirlExtreme, your dares will be posted on the next chappie!

Hannah: *comes out of kitchen * Who wants lemonade!

Everyone: Me! *grabs glass of lemonade *

**I dare gazelle to wear the heaven blue/white bracelet that rika wore in the anime.**

I dare burn to wear the hell blue bracelet that haruna wore in the anime.

I dare desta to bully sein

I dare shirou to fall down a flight of stairs and have atsuya catch him in a hero-ish way. Gouenji must miss out on saving shirou.

I dare midorikawa and hiroto to go to the hot springs together.

I dare sakuma to make penguin shaped cookies for genda :D

I dare writer-kun to read out an entry from each of burn and gazelle's dairies

Writer-kun: I've been thinking of gazelle-sama wearing that bracelet but I never knew it will come true.

Gazelle: It's not that bad *wears it *

mimi: Try pulling it out?

Gazelle; *takes it off *

Everyone: EHH!

Rika and haruna: How come he's soo lucky!

Writer-kun: burn-sama?

Burn: *wears the bracelet *

Haruna and rika: Take it out!

Burn: *takes it out *

Everyone: EHH!

hannah and saiko: Lets continue.

Desta and sain: *appears * What?

Hannah and saiko: Dare.

Desta: *rubs hands together * Happiness is here. *pull his hair 8

Sain: OUCH! *tears at side of his eyes * Desta!

Desta: *grins and pinch his cheek *

Sain: *red mark on his cheek * ouch desta!

Writer-kun: Alright, you guysa can stop now.

Desta: But I'm not done yet!

Saiko: Done means done.

Desta: hpm! Not fun! *disappears *

Sain: Thanks alot writer-kun. *disappears *

Writer-kun: *sparkles in her eyes * Someone just thank me!

Mimi: ya ya ya, we all know that you're not always thanked by people. Now let's get to the next dare.

Hannah; I'll do it! *pushes fubuki *

fubuki: AHH!

Atsuya: Fubuki! *runs to the bottom of the staircase *

goeunji: Fubuki! *runs but trips on a banana * Ouch! Fudou. *continues running *

saiko: Oh no! Get ready the snow luncher!

Hannah: *takes out snowlaucher and fires snowballs but miss gouenji *

mimi: Your suppose to hit him not miss him!

Hannah: sorry.

Mimi: *takes the laucher * Let me handle it. *fires snowballs at gouenji *

gouenji: *gets hit by snowball *

Writer-kun: continue firing!

Gouenji: *slowly being covered by snow *

Atsuya: *catches fubuki * you ok nii-chan?

Fubuki: *blushes * um...y-yea.

Writer-kun: NYAA! *take photo * Next!

Gouenji: fire tornado! *snow melts *

Writer-kun: oh god.

Gouenji: Let go of fubuki!

Atsuya: No! I love nii-chan and I'm not gonna give him to you!

Fubuki: *blush turns redder *

Gouenji: You think fubuki likes you! He loves me more!

Fubuki: *face turns red * minna.

Atsuya and gouenji: what fubuki?

Fubuki: can we go back. I don't want to see you two arguing.

Atsuya and gouenji: sure. *glares at each other *

fubuki: No even glaring.

Atsuya and gouenji: hum!

Fubuki: Not even huming.

Atsuya and gouenji: *looks away and walks back to writer-kun's room *

Midorikawa: Yay! We get to go to the hot springs first! *grabs hiroto and runs to the hot springs *

Writer-kun: hoe come he get to go there first. *pouts * Next!

Genda: but I'm no longer sakuma's "master".

Writer-kun; Who cares.

Sakuma: I'll make kidou jealous! *runs and make penguin shaped cookies *

Kidou: *red vein pops out *

Mimi: Next!

Gazelle and burn: you stole our diaries!

Gazelle: what, burn you have a diary?

Burn: it's a journal!

Gazelle: but it's still a diary.

Writer-kun: I'm ready! This one's burn-sama's

_saturday_

_Alright, I'm not gonna call you diary cause that's for sissy. I should blame this on Gran cause this was all his idea. He noticed that I changed and He thinks that it's about my love life. And yes I agree. Gazelle is the cause of all this! I might even sue him if I can. Blame that stupid lawyer he always call. Sue sue sue. Isn't there other words to say. I think I'm jealous. Gosh! I need to forget about him!_

Writer-kun: oh! Now's gazelle-sama!

_Date: 1 march 2010_

_I haven't seen burn much lately. It's kinda like he's avoiding me. Gran, asked me if I like burn or not. Like hell! He is an annoying hothead! How could I like him! But gran said that opposites attract. That caught me off guard. I know about that from those romantic stories I've read but I never knew it could happen in real life._

Writer-kun: I'm sooo happy! TT^TT

Gazelle and burn: *looks at each other, blushes and looks away *

Hannah: Well then next batch of dares!

Saiko: from **Uchiha Kyukku**!

Ie cast: Writer-kun. Why is your show soo awesome that more and more fans are giving dares.

Writer-kun: hehe...

**- I dare Burn to slap Gazel in the face (I like the pairing but I just wanna see what Gazel will do :P)**

- I dare Kogure to try and stop the damn pranks for 2 chapters.

- I dare Writer-kun to read Shirou and Atsuya's diaries

- I dare Goenji to be fed to the sharks (A.K.A fangirls)again!

- I dare Hiroto to kiss Ulvida with Midorikawa watching

Writer-kun: I'm fine with the first dare.

Burn: Why!

Hannah: you are really weird writer-kun.

Writer-kun: Thank you! Just to answer your question. One, burn-sama will get slap right back. Two, he will get the papers. Three, burn-sama will tell gazelle-sama that this is a dare.

Everyone: Wow...

Writer-kun: I know him sooo well.

Gazelle: yea. I have to admit. I'll do them if burn slap me.

Burn: So I don't have to slap you?

Gazelle: no.

Burn: Yes! Next!

Kogure: NOO!

Haruna: *takes kogure's prank bag *

Kogure: NOOO! *tears spraying everywhere * my bag! *hugs the bag * My bag!

Haruna: Kogure-kun! *shacks the bag but kogure won't come off *

Everyone: He must really love his bag. Next!

Writer-kun: i'll do it! *steals atsuya and fubuki's diaries * first one's fubuki'!

_Dear diary,_

_Today, gouenji-kun made for me yuuka's favourite food! You should have seen yuuka's face when she found out that the food was for me not gouenji. Thinking about food. I kinda miss okaa-san's cooking...and atsuya...anyway. I really like gouenji's cooking!_

Writer-kun: Fubuki likes atsuya!

Mimi: He is torn between atsuya and gouenji.

Hannah: Read atsuya's!

_First off, I'm not gonna call you diary. Just "book" will do. I'm kinda happy that fubuki is enjoying his life without me around. Gouenji is his boyfriend and really protective of him. Thinking about this. I'm kinda worried about fubuki. This means I can't get to see him again. I'm just glad that I could change forms. From sprit to human. I can see fubuki from the side lines. I know you think that I'm like a stalker. You should tell that to that redhead! What is his name? Gram or Grum or something. Anyways, I just want to tell fubuki that I love him. Not as a brother but a lover._

Writer-kun: NYAA! Atsuya-san! Ganbatte!

Atsuya: *blushes *

fubuki: *smoke appears in front of his red face*

Gouenji: I'm overportective! I'll make you suffer atsuya!

Atsuya: Hey!

Writer-kun: saiko!

Saiko: Roger! *ties gouenji up and throws him into a seas of fangirl * Fangirl attack!

Gouenji fangirls: GOUENJI-KUN! Please fubuki-kun. We want to spent time with him.

Fubuki: go ahead. *looks at atsuya and blushes *

gouenji: muh...mphu...!

Writer-kun: I think I'm a fan of fubuki x atsuya. Next!

Mimi: no can do. Hiroto is with midorikawa at the hot springs.

Writer-kun: yea. Let's go to the hot springs!

Everyone: Yea! *runs to the hot springs *

Gouenji: humf...!


	32. Chapter 32

Writer-kun: *comes in * man yesturday was the best!

Uchiha Kyukka: *sitting while drinking lemonade * You're so lucky. I wanted to be a guest star and go follow you guys.

Writer-kun: Who let you in!

Axelle : I came and saw the door unlock.

Writer-kun: *glares at mimi *

mimi: sorry!

Writer-kun; Well then, today's batch of dares comes from **SandGirlExtreme**! Like I promised!

**1. I dare Fubuki to drink a love amnesia potion.(when he drinks this he will forget about who he trully loves (Goenji, duhhh) to reverse this Goenji has to make him remember if he rembers there love is true if he does not, then its fake!**

2. I dare kidou to slap Fudou on the face has hard as he can (ur welcome, sakuma)

3. I dare Aphrodi to take off all of endou's clothes except his underwear.

4. I dare Toramaru to drive a ferari even without license,

5. I dare Endou to kiss me (hehehehehehe) and be stuck with me in a room.

Writer-kun: the 2nd part will come later if we have space. Start! No wait. This is hard. Skip!

Mimi: Beside, after the diary entry. You could tell that it's fake. Continue.

Sakuma: Yea! Go slap him kidou!

Kidou: *slaps fudou *

Fudou: ow... *rubbing the red mark on his cheek *

Kidou: Are you happy now sakuma?

Sakuma: *nods * next writer-kun!

Aphrodi: I know kazemaru is surrounded by a dark aura and staring at me. *looks behing * EEEKK! *turns away * The horror!

Endou: *standing in front of aphrodi * let's just make it quick! Or else kazemaru will kill you.

Chan-soo: *holds out axe * if kazemaru touch any part of you aphrodi-san! I'll chop pf his limbs!

Aphrodi: Don't be soo bad captain.

Chan-soo: Then I'll toture him in a sea of fangirls!

Aphrodi: *smiles * better! *takes off endou's clothes except underwear and pushes him to kazemaru * He's all yours!

Kazemaru: *stares at endou * We're gonna have s**. *drags endou into a guest room *

Axelle: So fast. Next!

Toramaru: Me drive a ferari! Awesome! *jumps into the ferari and drives it * Yay!

Utsunomiya-san: Toramaru-kun! You could get in an adcident! *runs after toramaru * come back!

Axelle: *turns to tobitaka * Why are you not stoping him?

Tobitaka: It could ruin my hair! Besides, this is a cartoon. The characters always survive.

Writer-kun: you are soo bad tobitaka! Next!

Mimi: we can't. Guess we have to do it when you're here SandGirlExtreme.

U.k: here comes the 2nd part!

**1. I dare Endou to be put in a room full of fangirls and pick one fangirl and go out on a date with her. (sorry Kazemaru)**

2. I dare Aphrodi to wear the tightest costume possible and drink beer and get drunk. And go into a room with the Captain of Korea and make him drink beer too and pour some beer on him.

3. I dare Someoka to kiss Fubuki wearing an atsuya outfit. (restrain Goenji it will get nasty)

4. I dare Midorikawa to break up with Hiroto and propose to a fangirl in front of him. (sorry hiroto, it has to be done)

5. I dare toramaru to kiss goenji. (tie up Fubuki and Tobikata)

6. I dare Kidou to make up his mind on who he really likes and then kiss that person and apologize to the person he did not pick.

7. I dare Ichinose to confess that he really likes Rika and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. (Of course if he really likes her)

8. I dare Burn to break up with Gazelle and break her heart (tell this to him secretly so that Gazelle wont know)

9. Last but not the least I dare you Writer-kun to kiss Endou and make me a guest.

Writer-kun: Kazemaru will kill us.

Axelle: *goes into the room and drags endou out *

Kazemaru: Hey! I'm not-

Axelle: I'm already mad for not going to the hot spring. Don't make me even more angry.

Kazemaru: *backs away * hehe.. I'm just gonna wait until the show is over. *wears his clothes *

Mimi: *pushes endou into a room full of fangirls and slams the door *

/inside the room/

Endou: AHH! FANGIRL ATTACK!

Fangirls: ENDOU-KUN!

/back with writer-kun/

Axelle: ok. Endou! You have to pick a fangirl to go out with!

/from inside the room/

Fangirls: PICK ME ENDOU-KUN!

Endou: NOO! oh. How about you?

Fangirl: YES!

/ now, back with writer-kun/

Endou and fangirl: *comes out *

Fangirls: *sobbing from the room *

Writer-kun: What the-?

Endou and fangirl: *walks out *

Endou: Bye bye minna-san!

Everyone: ah...bye.

Axelle: Next!

Writer-kun: I've been looking forward to this dare! Start!

Aphrodi: EHHH!

Chan-soo: *blushes * Let's start aphrodi-san

Aphrodi: Captain!

Writer-kun: *force tightest costume on him *

Aphrodi: *blushes * Writer-kun!

Chan-soo: *nosebleed *

Mimi: *running towards them carrying a box of beer * The beers are here!

Writer-kun: *holds out a bottle * Hehe you go aphrodi! *forces beer into his mouth *

Aphrodi: MUFH...MUFFFF!

Axelle: you turn chan-soo. *does the same to him *

Everyone: This is weird.

/one hour later/

Aphrodi: *drunk *

Writer-kun: Done! *pushes him into a room * Axelle?

Axelle: *pouring beer on chan-soo * Almost done. Aaaaaand we're done *pushes chan-soo into the room and locks it * is the security camera's in place?

Mimi: Hai!

Writer-kun; Next!

Mimi: *left eye twitches * Someoka, kissing fubuki, wearing an atsuya outfit.

Writer-kun: I can't stand it too mimi.

Mimi: Good. Then we're both gonna be mad for this.

Writer-kun: yea... *turns to atsuya * You're not mad about this atsuya-san?

Atsuya: *tied up * muhp!

Writer-kun: When was he-? *looks at Axelle *

Axelle: *looking elsewhere whistling *

Writer-kun: yea...

Mimi: How about you gouenji-san? *looks at gouenji *

Gouenji: *tied up and sleeping *

Mimi: 0_0 okay...

Writer-kun: Bet it was axelle who did this. Continue!

Ie cast: *pulling someoka out of the bathroom *

Writer-kun, mimi and axelle: What the (beep)!

Fubuki: Someoka-kun!

Someoka: NOO! I don't wanna!

Writer-kun: *dark aura * Stop crying like a (beep)ing baby and get the (beep) outa the (beep)ing room! You (beep)ing idiot!

Everyone: wow..

Writer-kun: I have been in school for too long and now! I'm still not into typing this fic! Do your dare and I'm happy!

Everyone: *turns to mimi and about to say something *

Mimi: she is fustruated because she is not really into inazuma eleven.

Ie cast: Happiness!

Mimi: Don;t be too happy. Once she finishes this fic then you will know.

Ie cast: ow...

Someoka: *comes out *

atsuya: *laughing like a idiot*

Someoka: G-get ready fubuki.

Fubuki: *nods *

Someoka: *leans closer to fubuki's face *

Atsuya: *struggling * MUHPPP!

Axelle: Aren;t you gonna record this?

Writer-kun: i'm not into fubuki x someoka anymore.

Everyone: *gasp *

Writer-kun: I kinda like atsuya x fubuki.

Everyone: We noticed.

Someoka: *breaks kiss and runs to the bathroom * I need to change!

Mimi: Don't deny it! You like it!

Someoka: No I don't!

Writer-kun: Don't deny it..

Someoka: I'm not denying anything!

Axelle: Nevermind, next!

Midorikawa: I'm happy to do it!

Hiroto: *at a corner crying * NOO!

Diam: Yes!

Axelle: But midorikawa is gonna propose to a fangirl. Not you.

Diam: *joins hiroto *

Writer-kun: *tears fall like waterfall * Why!

Midorikawa: *walks up to a random fangirl and takes out a box * Marry me.

Fangirl: NYAA! Midorikawa-kun! YES! YES!

Axelle: Now! The wedding! Who wants to be-?

Everyone: *slience *

Axelle: I said who wants to-?

Everyone: *slience *

*the grasshopper sound *

Axelle: *left eye twitches *

*grasshopper hops past *

Axelle: *lowers head down until can't see the eyes *

Writer-kun: Why don;t you do it!

Axelle: *flames in eyes * WHAT!

Mimi: Noone wants to do it. Why not you?

Axelle: *wears the outfit and stands at the altar * Please get ready midorikawa and random fangirl.

Midorikawa: *being hug by fangirl * Do you think it's that easy! This girl is-!

Axelle: do it...

Midorikawa: h-hai.. *stands at altar *

Axelle: Time to get married!

Hiroto and diam: *sitting infront of them, bitting on the handkerchief * Midorikawa...

Axelle: Do you, midorikawa, marry this annoying, (beep)ing F-wording fangirl?

Fangirl: I'm not-!

Axelle: *holding the book over the dustbin * continue all else. You'll never get married to your crush.

Fangirl: hai...

Midorikawa: *looks at hiroto with sad face *

Writer-kun: ow...midorikawa doesn't want to get married to the fangirl.

Hiroto: *face brightens up *

Midorikawa: I-I do not!

Fangirl: Midorikawa!

Hiroto: Midorikawa! *stand in front of him and throw fangirl away *

Midorikawa: H-hiroto!

Hiroto: *hug midorikawa tightly * I know you still love me!

Writer-kun: Happiness! Next.

Tobitaka and gouenji: *dark aura *

Writer-kun: w-when did he get out?

Toramaru: f-fubuki-san?

Fubuki: I'm fine with it. Just go and-

Atsuya: I knew onii-chan loves me!

Fubuki: *blushes *

Gouenji: y-you like atsuya!

Fubuki: i-I did not say that.

Writer-kun: Yes!

Gouenji: NOO!

Toramaru: g-gouenji-san. _To think that I actually admire you._ *kisses gouenji * done!

Tobitaka: *bigger dark aura *

Toramaru: tobitaka-san! *grabs his hand and runs out *

Kidou: problem.

Sakuma: *bends nearer to kidou * kidou?

Fudou: *does the same as sakuma * pick me kidou-kun. *puppy dog eyes *

Writer-kun: OMG! Fudou look so cute!

Kidou: i-I.

Everyone: *leans nearer to kidou * yes. Yes.

Kidou: I-I don't like both of you.

Fudou and sakuma: *cute white face with three blue lines *

Writer-kun: ow...don't they look cute.

Mimi: This is not the time to say happy stuff that is out of the topic!

Axelle: Kidou! *dark aura and yellow sparkle as eyes *

Kidou: But i'm giving you guys a chance!

Fudou and sakuma: *returns to normal * Thank you kidou! *hugs him *

Kidou: tck...c-can't brea-the...

Axelle: thank goodness! Next!

Ichinose: i-i

Rika: darling! *hugs his arm * you love me don't ya? _Please say you do. Please say you do!_

Ichinose: Why does sandGirlExtreme wants to torture me. *grabs rika's arms and blushes* I think I love you!

Rika: *blushes and hugs him * Darling! I knew you love me!

Aki: i-ichinose-kun... I still love you! *hugs him *

Ichinose: *sighs *

Writer-kun: wow...I think I know why ichinose and kazemaru has a lot of girls crushing on them.

Kazemaru and ichinose: Tell us!

Writer-kun: Because You guys have the word ichi in your names!

Everyone: huh!

Writer-kun: I read from somewhere that those boys with ichi in their names will be bless with good looks.

Axelle: so that's why.

Ichinose and kazemaru: We need to change names!

Axelle; Next!

Burn: *flame in eyes * I'll kill you sandGirlExtreme...

Gazelle: Why do you want to kill her?

Burn: *grabs his hand * suzuno...

Writer-kun: OMG!

Gazelle: *blushes * n-nani?

Burn: i-I have to break up with you.

Gazelle: you what?

Burn: I'm sorry! It was just-!

Gazelle: *hands him the papers * We're getting divorce!

Burn: wait wait! It was just a-

Gazelle: *hands him a pen * Sign.

Burn: no wait! It was just-!

Writer-kun: *pats gazelle's shoulder * Burn-sama was dared to break up with you but some how you were not heartbroken.

Gazelle: really? I felt heartbroken. *turn backs to burn * sorry burn. *takes the papers and pen *

Burn: *sigh * Lucky!

Mimi: Next!

Writer-kun: what is the next dare. I forgot.

Endou: *slams the door open * I'm back! The date was fun! You should have seen the cotton candy! It was huge!

Ie cast: Do your dare. *grins *

endou: what?

Axelle: Someone *looks at endou * and someone *looks at writer-kun * Have to kiss!

Writer-kun and endou: and that someones are?

Ie cast: We know that endou has low IQ but writer-kun too!

Mimi: hehe... *sweatdrops * Continue!

Ie cast: *pushes writer-kun and endou together *

Endou and writer-kun: *kiss * O.O

Everyone: YAY!

Kazemaru: Can I take back endou?

Writer-kun: *breaks kiss and blushes * _m-my first kiss!_

Kazemaru: *drag a shock endou back into the room *

mimi: Well then! That's all for today! Thank you for reading! Please review!

Axelle: *staring at writer-kun * you ok?


	33. Chapter 33

Writer-kun: *opens the door * Morning people!

Ie cast: *laying down sleeping *

Writer-kun: ow... so cute! *takes photo * mimi?

Mimi: *sweeping the floor * hey writer-kun! I hate you.

Writer-kun: Why you hate me!

Mimi: I have to live with them and they treat me as a maid!

Writer-kun: I don't care about that.

Mimi: Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: so any guest star today?

SandGirlExtreme: *crashes through the window *

Writer-kun: My window!

SandGirlExtreme: oh yea, I forgot. Your parents will scold you.

Writer-kun: Then!

SandGirlExtreme: I have no money.

Writer-kun: And!

SandGirlExtreme: I don't know what to do.

Writer-kun: You'll stay here until my parets comes back.

SandGirlExtreme: I get to stay in an inzuma eleven show!

Mimi: yea.

SandGirlExtreme: i'll do it!

Writer-kun and mimi: Weird.

*slience *

SandGirlExtreme: There should be a shout or something but i'm not hearing it.

Writer-kun: That's because they are sleeping!

SandGirlExtreme: *turns around * HEY YOU BASTARDS! WOULD YOU JUST FREAKING WAKE UP!

Ie cast: *falls on the floor * ahh! ow... *looks up * huh? Wait. *stand up * Another guest star!

Writer-kun: Yes. Now be happy!

Ie cast: NOOO!

Mimi: hey, it's just a guest star.

Ie cast: extra torture!

Mimi: yea...

Writer-kun: today's dares comes from **18plusForMe**!

Ie cast: We will not give you any 18 plus!

Writer-kun, mimi and SandGirlExtreme: *sweatdrops *

**1. I want Atsuya to have a real body. (Anything is possible in the anime world. XD) And yes, this is charity. lol. You can thank me for this Atsuya.**

2. I dare Kogure to put a frog in Aphrodi's shirt to make Aphrodi feel bad and get all teary. Then ChanSoo can kiss him. Whatevers.

3. I want Midorikawa to cook. Here's the catch... He has to cut his finger while cooking and Hiroto has to suck on the injured finger to stop the bleeding. (Actually works)

4. I dare Goenji to buy Fubuki a big huggable teddy bear. ... That's not sadistic enough for my taste so... Make Atsuya jealous and trip Goenji. lmao

5. Make Kazemaru have a really scary nightmare so he wakes up in cold sweat, crying. (Again, anything can be done in the anime world) Endou will comfort him of course.

6. I dare Sakuma to get pinched on the cheeks by Fudou. He can do it as hard as he wants. Then Genda has to stop Fudou.

Writer-kun: hah... I love my job.

Ie cast: It was never a job.

Writer-kun: I know. Bring a body! And make sure it has everything in it and no bruises or anything.

SandGirlExtreme: Roger! *runs out and comes back *

Ie cast: _Fast._

SandGirlExtreme: *holds out the body * Is this ok?

Writer-kun: Yes! Thank you SandGirlExtreme! Get in there atsuya!

Atsuya: *gets in * I have a body again!

Fubuki: Congratulations atsuya-kun!

Atsuya: Thank you onii-chan! *grins *

Fubuki: *blushes *

Gouenji: *chopping his food like murdering it *

Mimi: hehe... Next!

Kogure: Happiness! I get to prank again! *takes a frog and puts it in aphrodi's shirt *

Aphrodi: Kogure! *trying to get the frog * haha! It's tickling me! Haha! Make it stop! Haha!

Burn and gazelle: *trying to hold their laughter *

Aphrodi: Kogure! Haha!

Writer-kun: you can take it back kogure.

Kogure: Come abck froggie!

*frog jumps onto kogure's hand * usishisi!

Aphrodi: *tears appears at side of eyes *

Chan-soo: aphrodi-san! *hugs aphrodi * don't feel bad.

Aphrodi: *sobs *

Writer-kun: *recording * come on chan-soo! You know what to do!

Burn and gazelle: come on captain. Kiss...

chan-soo: *kisses aphrodi *

Writer-kun: NYAA!

Chan-soo: *breaks kiss *

Aphrodi: c-captain.

Chan-soo: I told you I love you before, right?

Aphrodi: *blushes and smiles*

Chan-soo: *smiles *

Writer-kun, burn and gazelle: That's it!

Mimi: yea. It looks like it. Next!

Midorikawa: I'm no it! *runs to the kitchen * ouch!

Hiroto and diam: Midorikawa! *runs to the kitchen *

SandGirlExtreme: *grabs diam's shirt * No you don't. I don't allow you to ruin a prefect love scene.

Diam: *trying to get away * Reize!

/in the kitchen/

Hiroto: *stops running and stands in front of midorikawa * midorikawa! Are you ok?

Midorikawa: *sobbing * n-no.

Writer-kun: ow... soo cute! *records *

Hiroto: *grabs midorikawa's hand *

Midorikawa: ahhh!

Hiroto: You're hurt.

Midorikawa: No! It's nothing!

Hiroto: *sucks on the finger *

Midorikawa: *blushes *

Writer-kun: oh. oh. Oh! *faints from too much yaoi *

mimi: Wake up! *pours water on her *

Writer-kun: *wakes up * sorry! Next!

Gouenji: *runs to yuuka's room and brings back a huge teddy bear * This is for you fubuki!

Fubuki: *takes it and blushes* t-thanks g-gouenji-kun.

Atsuya: *trying to break free of SandGirlExtreme's grip * let go!

SandGirlExtreme: *lets go *

atsuya: Yes! Freedom! *trips gouenji *

Gouenji: *trips * AHH! ow...

Atsuya: Ha!

Fubuki: gouenji-kun! Are you alright!

Atsuya: why are you soo worried about him onii-chan?

Fubuki: He is my boyfriend. Uhm...

Gouenji: *face brighten up *

Atsuya: tsch. *looks away *

Fubuki: next writer-kun.

Writer-kun: This is hard.

Mimi: *pushing a dream control machine into the room *

Writer-kun: but then again. This might not be hard.

Mimi: *winks and thumps up *

SandGirlExtreme: Let me control kazemaru's dream!

Writer-kun: fine. *knocks off kazemaru using a huge toy hammer *

SandGirlExtreme: Begin! Nightmare! *pushes a button *

Kazemaru: *turning left and right *ah...ah...

Endou: ka-kazemaru!

Writer-kun: ok...this is a really weird dare.

SandGirlExtreme: and kazemaru will get chased by a huge pink cute teddy bear and somemore man-eating books!

Mimi: right back at ya.

Kazemaru: *wakes up * AHHH!

Endou: Kazemaru! Daijobuka?

Kazemaru: *grips endou's shirt * e-endou! It was so scary. I'm scared! I-I want to forget it! *tears roll down his cheeks *

Endou: *hugs him * Everything's fine. You don't have to be scared. It was just a dream. Daijobu! *grins *

Kazemaru: Endou. *smiles *

Writer-kun: Next!

Fudou: *pinch sakuma *

Sakuma: AHH!

Fudou: *pinch again *

Sakuma: AHH! *backs away *

Kidou: Sakuma!

Genda: Get away from sakuma! *pinch sakuma * You all right sakuma!

Sakuma: yea. Thanks genda.

SandGirlExtreme: Next!

Mimi: No more.

SandGirlExtreme: Then, next batch! It comes from **siapaajaboleh**!

Writer-kun: Actually, it was suppose to be genxrellik and yuurum, but they gave too many dares. I'll do them the next chappie.

**-Gouenji must never touch fubuki... if he touches him.. MAKE GOUENJI SUFFER**

-Gazelle can do anything to burn

-IE Casts can do anything to writer-kun for 15 mins

-Fidio to kiss Mark for 5 mins or more (if Fidio don't want.. then Make him suffer.. but if Mark don't want.. well ok.. (Lol))

Writer-kun: *shivers * I'm worried about the 3rd dare.

Mimi: Lucky it's not me.

SandGirlExtreme: At least you get to see gazelle forcing burn to do anything he wants.

Writer-kun: yea..., but i have a problem. I don't know what gazelle-sama wants to do to burn-sama.

Gazelle: *looks at burn *

Burn: *signs * how about something that gazelle wants to do with burn!

Gazelle: *smiles *

Writer-kun: you're right! Continue!

Gouenji: I need to touch *lifting his hand *

SandGirlExtreme: No touching! *smacks his hand *

Gouenji: ouch! *rubbing his hand *

mimi: That was not what I expected but *thumps up * great!

Gazelle: Well then, writer-kun? What should i do to or with burn?

Writer-kun: To tell you the truth! I still haven't thought about it!

Gazelle: *red vein pops up * lets go burn! *drags burn into his room *

Writer-kun: I think I know what is happening! *listens through the door * hah!

Mimi: she's happy. Next!

Writer-kun: *ignoring *

SandGirlExtreme: Ie cast!

Ie cast: *drags writer-kun away from the door *

Writer-kun: AHH! NOO! Wait!

Ie cast: Kazemaru!

Kazemaru: *comes out of writer-kun's room and throws something on the floor *

Writer-kun: No wait! My gazelle-sama and burn-sama videos and photos!

Ichinose: *slowly tearing a photo *

writer-kun: NOO! That was my very first picture!

Endou: *breaks the disc *

Writer-kun: AHH!

Midorikawa: *breaking a disc *

Writer-kun: NOO!

hiroto: *picks up a picture of him and midorikawa and puts it in his pocket *

mimi: *sweatdrops *

Diam: *picks up a hiroto and midorikawa kiss picture and tears away hiroto part and keeps midorikawa part *\

SandGirlExtreme: uhm...

/at few hours later/

Ie cast: *laying on the floor exhusted *

Mimi: Why are you guys tried?

Ie cast: too many gazelle and burn stuffs.

SandGirlExtreme: hehe...

Writer-kun: My stuffs! *quickly take the not spoiled ones and keeps it in her room *

Mimi: You shouldn't have doe that. How are we suppose to do our next dare?

Fideo and mark: We are fine! We can do the dare!

SandGirlExtreme: *sweatdrops * uhm...then you may.

Fideo and mark: *kisses *

Mimi: Dare done! Next batch!

Ie cast: What!

Writer-kun: *comes out of her room * From **Animefangirl1ful**! Other wise known as graciel!

Kazemaru: The fangirl who kissed me!

Mimi: *nods *

Kazemaru: NOO!

SandGirlExtreme: Why are you sad?

Kazemaru: Her dares have something to do with me isn't it?

Writer-kun: No. *checks pspers * yea, no.

Kazemaru: Yay!

**1.I dare Hannah to kiss Kidou in front of da Sakuma and Foudo**

2.I dare Sakuma to kiss a penguin...

3.I dare u to put me in da show again :D

4.I dare my 2 friends Achi and Leslie to fight 4 Goenji

5.I dare Endou to kiss Tachimukai in front of Kaze-chan

6.I dare the ie cast to have a christmas party with exchange gifts even if its not christmas

7.I dare Kazemaru to dump Endou :P

8.I dare Fudou to eat a bag of Tomatoes

Writer-kun: We can't do the first dare since hannah is not here. Next!

Sakuma: I still love you kidou! *kisses a penguin *

Penguin: *blushes *

SandGirlExtreme and mimi: ok... *sweatdrops * Next!

Writer-kun: I can't let you be the guest star because sandGirlExtreme is here.

SandGirlExtreme: yes! Next!

Writer-kun: and again-

*door bell rings *

Writer-kun: Who is at the door-

*door slams writer-kun *

Writer-kun: ouch...

Achi and leslie: * jumps in * We are here for our dare!

Mimi: you guys know about the dare?

Achi and leslie: Graciel told us!

Writer-kun: *returns to normal * Just do your dare and leave.

Achi and leslie: No! We want to-

Writer-kun: Do your dare and leave!

Achi and leslie: EEKK! Hai!

Achi: gouenji is mine!

Leslie: no! He's mine!

Achi No! He's mine! *cat fight with leslie *

SandGirlExtreme: That was quick.

Achi and leslie: *moving *

Mimi: *swinging the light and guiding them out * yes! Yes! Right this way!

Achi and leslie: *leaves and mimi closes the door *

Mimi: Next!

Kazemaru: *turns to evil kazemaru *

Endou: k-kazemaru! *starts sweating *

Tachimukai: e-endou-san. *kisses him *

Endou: 0.0

Kazemaru: *takes out the black soccerball and kicks it *

Tachimukai: *breaks kiss * g-gomen endou-san. *sees soccerball * AHH! *runs away *

*ball chases him *

Kazemaru: *hugs endou from behind * endou-kun...

Endou: *blushing * k-kazemaru..._ too hot! Too hot!_ *sweating like mad *

Kazemaru: *returns to normal * huh? *looks at endou * endou? Why am I hugging you?

Writer-kun, mimi and SandGirlExtreme: _problem!_

Endou: uhm... I don't know. You were sleeping and then you suddenly hugged me from behind.

Kazemaru: But I wasn't even sleeping. I somehow pass out or something.

Endou: hehe...

Tachimukai: AHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME! *still being chase by the ball *

Kazemaru: How did he-?

Endou: I don't know too!

Kazemaru: *confuse look *

SandGirlExtreme: Next!

Writer-kun: This is a weird dare.

Mimi: we know, but it's probably cause the ie cast and me. Never get to celebrate christmas.

SandGirlExtreme: and you get to!

Writer-kun: I allowed them to! But mimi doesn't want that!

Mimi: I told you the reason!

Writer-kun: But you guys could celebrate it here.

Everyone: WHY DIDN'T WE THOUGHT OF THAT!

SandGirlExtreme: Let's celebrate!

Ie cast: *Get's ready the christmas tree *

Writer-kun: *wrapping the presents *

SandGirlExtreme and mimi: *decorating the room *

Everyone: done!

Mark: *hands his present to dylan * happy late christmas dylan!

Dylan: Happy late christmas to you too! *opens the present * T-this-

Mark: The really really thick sock that you wanted dylan.

Dylan: Thank you Mark! *hugs him *

Mark: *hugs back *

Mimi: Next!

Writer-kun: You're not jealous are you?

Mimi: Why would you say that?

Writer-kun: Because dylan is hugging mark and you could be jealous and wanted this to go away so you said next. Right?

Mimi: no.

SandGirlExtreme: Don't deny it. You love him.

Mimi: No I don't.

Writer-kun and sandGirlExtreme: You can't hide forever. Just say it.

Mimi: I'm seriously telling you. I'm not in love or having a crush on dylan!

Writer-kun and sandGirlExtreme: hum... *looks away *

Mimi: grr...

Endou: Please! Don't do it kazemaru! I'm do anything for you! I swear! *does swear sign *

Kazemaru: ok!

Endou: Really!

Kazemaru: Really.

Endou: thank you! Kazemaru! *hugs and kisses him *

Kazemaru: did you brush your teeth today endou?

Endou: erm...m-maybe...hehe...

Kazemaru: I'm dumpping you.

Endou: EHHH! Kazemaru!

Kazemaru :That's right. I'm dumpping you.

Endou: Please kazemaru! Anything but this! Kazemaru!

Kazemaru: I'm dumpping you!

Endou: *tears sparying everywhere * Kazemaru!

Kazemaru: No!

Endou: Kazemaru!

Kazemaru: SHUT UP ENDOU! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH SOMEONE! I ALMOST WANTED TO BREAK UP WITH YOU BUT COULD NOT! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! SO SHUT UP! *looks away *

Endou: *jaw drops *

Writer-kun: hehe...next...

Fudou: No way.

Sakuma: *holding a bag of tomatoes * fudou..

Fudou: No please! Anything but tomatoes!

Sakuma: fudou... *holds out one tomatoe * oh...fudou...

kidou: I think I like this dare.

Fudou: Kidou-kun! Save me from him! *points at sakuma *

Kidou: *smiles * please eat it for me fudou!

Fudou: *blushes * _soo cute._

Sakuma: *forces the tomatoe into his mouth *

Fudou: muft!

Sakuma: *forces another into his mouth *

Fudou: muft! mump...!

kidou: i'll join you sakuma! *takes out tomatoe *

Sakuma: Thank you kidou! *sparkles in his eyes *

Kidou: *forces tomatoes into fudou's mouth * eat somemore fudou.. *deadly voice *

Fudou: _t-tomatoes! Too many!_

Writer-kun: Go kidou!

Mimi: Thank you for being here sandGirlExtreme!

SandGirlExtreme: No problem!

Mimi: Thanks for reading! Please review!


	34. Chapter 34

Nisha: *comes in * ohayo!

Writer-kun: Morning nisha94!

Mimi: Good to see you!

Nisha: Good to see you too!

Ie cast: Hey! What about us!

Nisha: Oh! Sorry! Ohayo! Ie cast!

Ie cast: Better!

Nisha: *dark aura * where's my hello?

Ie cast: *backs away * sorry! Hi!

Nisha: *returns to normal * Thank you!

Ie cast: Phew!

Writer-kun: Today's batch of dares comes from **genxrellik and yuuram**!

**-we dare the burn and gazelle (and the entire ie cast) to re-adopt their mini-selves. mini- burn, gazelle, hiroto, midorikawa,**

endou, kazemaru will stay there permanently while all the others will only stay for 3 episodes

-we dare gazelle, kazemaru and midorikawa to poledance in front of their respective partners

-we dare haruna to marry (gasp!) you don't want to do it (which is understandable) have haruna marry either fudou or sakuma (kidou has to be tied up for this)

-we dare burn and gazelle act all lovey dovey for 2 episodes

-we dare mini-burn and mini-endou to have a fight and burn and endou have to train them

-we dare writer-kun and mimi to get revenge on the ie cast for the dare we made in chapter 15

-we dare aliea academy captains to have a tea party

-we dare writer-kun to go on a date with shadow

-we dare kogure prank everyone using their greatest fears

-we dare atsuya and gouenji to make the same cookies fubuki made in chapter 21 WITHOUT knowing the recipe

Writer-kun: My horoscope says my luck is the best out of all the star signs! This is proving it right!

Hitomiko: *comes in mess up * h-hey... *left eye twitches *

Hiroto: Nee-san! W-what happened to you?

Hikomiko: t-the children... t-too- *faints *

Hiroto: Nee-san! *drags her to guest room and locks it * Have a good rest nee-san!

Mini-Ie cast: *comes running in *

Ie cast: NANI!

Mini-gazelle: ONEE-CHAN! *jumps into gazelle's arms *

Gazelle: hisashiburi! Fuu-kun! *smiles *

Writer-kun: SOO cute! *takes photo *

Mini-burn: hum! *looks away from burn *

Burn: *red vein pops up * Is this how you say hi?

Mini-burn: *turns away * Not talking to you.

Burn: WHY YOU!

Gazelle: burn... you have to be nice to little children.

Burn: ehh?

Mini-burn: *smirks * yea. You should follow gazelle-nii-chan. Bad big brother example.

Burn: *flame in his eyes * you...

Gazelle: Burn...

Burn: *returns to normal * hai... *picks up mini-burn and puts him on his shoulders * happy.

Mini-burn: That's more like it. Tulip-san! *pats on burn's "tulip" *

Burn: grr...

Midorikawa: *staring at his mini-self *

Mini- midorikawa: *staring back at him *

Mini- midorikawa and midorikawa: _holly mother or god! I've been cloned!_

Hiroto: *pats on mini-hiroto * ohayo! Mini me!

Mini- hiroto: Ohayo! Big me!

Hiroto: big! *thinking of a fat hiroto *

Writer-kun: I feel so happy! I get to see gazelle-sama together with mini-gazelle-sama everyday!

Nisha: ow...they all look soo cute!

Mimi: continue! Next!

Writer-kun: I don't exactly like poledance. Even though gazelle-sama is there. So I will look away *turns around *

Gazelle, kazemaru and midorikawa: Writer-kun!

Burn, endou and hiroto: *with their mini-selves * do it ukes!

Gazelle, kazemaru and midorikawa: No way!

Mini-gazelle, Mini-kazemaru and mini- midorikawa: *sitting beside the semes waving flags, eating popcorn and wearing caps that says "Ganbatte!" *

Gazelle, kazemaru and midorikawa: why you three... *poledances *

Burn and mini-burn: *jaw drop *

Endou: *drolls *

Mini-endou: *sleeping on endou's head *

Hiroto: *playing with mini-hiroto * peak-a-boo! Peak-a-boo! And a peak-a-boo!

Mini-hiroto: *laughing *

Mini-gazelle, mini-kazemaru and mini- midorikawa: *swaying side to side * Do the poledance!

Gazelle, kazemaru and midorikawa: *stops and lays on the floor * Tired!

Semes: *still doing the same action *

Mini-ukes: Yayyyy!

Nisha: We are done writer-kun!

Writer-kun: Good! Next!

Fudou and sakuma: NOOO! HARUNA!

Kidou: I touch on my haruna and you're dead!

Fudou and sakuma: NOOO!

Writer-kun: We can't exactly-

Mimi: since fudou has married huruna! Let sakuma will marry her!

Kidou: Sakuma...

Sakuma: NOO! *tears falling like waterfall *

Fudou: I feel very safe now. *grabs kidou's cape * let's go somewhere else so that we won't disturb the wedding. *drags kidou *

Sakuma: kidou! *runs to him *

Mimi: *grabs sakuma's eye patch *

Sakuma: *swings back to the altat * kidou... *sobbing *

haruna: hehe...

/after the wedding/

Sakuma: NOO! *still crying *

Haruna: hehe...

Mimi: Next!

Writer-kun: *recording *

Burn: *returns to normal * Gazelle!

Gazelle: huh?

Burn: *grabs his hand * I love you suzuno...

Gazelle: eh?

Burn: *kisses him *

Gazelle: 0/0

Burn and gazelle: *french kiss *

Mini-burn and mini-gazelle: *staring at them jaw drop *

Writer-kun: kyaa!

Nisha: Next!

Burn: *breaks kiss * I'll be back baby.

Writer-kun: NYAA!

Burn: *turns to mini-burn * Alright here's what you have to do...*whispers to him *

Endou: Are we playing soccer? Let's play! *whispers to mini-endou *

/after that/

Burn: understand?

Mini-burn: *grins * That's the best plan I've ever heard!

Endou: That's what you have to do to catch a ball!

Mini-endou: Thank you endou-nii-chan! But this is a fight not a soccermatch.

Endou: what?

Mini-endou: It's not about soccer! It's a fight! I don't know what it is but I think it is fun!

Burn: *grins *

Gazelle: Burn! How could you teach your mini-self about fighting! It could lead him to-

Burn: He won't. It's not even a fight!

Gazelle: huh?

Burn: *smirks * now, where were we? *french kisses him *

Gazelle: *mourns *

Writer-kun: KYAA!

Mimi and nisha: *sweatdrops *

Mini-gazelle: *wearing the same thing as the poledance and standing behind mini-burn * Ganbatte haru-chan!

mini-burn: *throws a pie at mini-endou's face *

Mini-endou: *gets hit and licks it off * I love apple pies! Especially the apple pie from Mcdonalds!

Mini-burn: EHH! oi! Tulip-san! You're plan is not working! Oi-! He's gone.

Writer-kun: NYAA! THEY'RE HAVING S**!

Mimi: hah... *sweatdrops * nevermind about this dare. ne-

mini-endou: *kicks a soccerball at mini-burn *

Mini-burn: Knocks out with spiral in his eyes *

Mini-gazelle: *runs to him * haru-chan! Daijuboka? Haru-chan!

Mini-burn: I'm not deaf you idiot. I'm fine.

Mini-gazelle: fuu-kun happy because haru-kun happy!

Mini-burn: *blushes *

Writer-kun: ow...soooo cute...! *takes photo * Next!

Ie cast: NOO!

mimi: Happiness! See writer-kun! I'm starting to think and say like you! *pushes three automatic launchers like obaa-san's and fires paint bombs, fish and rotten cheese * HAHA! *laughs like a maniac *

Ie cast: *getting hit * AHH!

Writer-kun: *sitting on the paint bomb firing launcher and looking through her binoculars * This is prefect! But we need more! Fire rotten eggs and durian!

Mimi: On it! *about to run to take the lauchers *

Nisha: *pushing two launchers * How did mimi get three of them out! They are heavy!

Mimi: *pushes a button *

Nisha: hey? It's easier now! *pushes them * i must have gotten stronger!

Mimi: Hey nisha! Over here!

Nisha: Okay! *pushes it to mimi's side *

mimi: isn't it easier to push the launcher when it's on! You don't have to use much strength!

Nisha: What?

Writer-kun: Hey! Fire it!

Mimi and nisha: Hai! *fires rotten eggs and durian to the ie cast *

Ie cast: AHH! Make it stop!

Nisha and mimi: *looks at writer-kun *

Writer-kun: Ok!

Nisha and mimi: *offs the launchers * Next! *pushes them away *

Writer-kun: Gazelle-sama and burn-sama are not here so! We will continue without them!

Hiroto: Morning dezarm!

Dezarm: *sweating * _I_ _can't believe I'm doing this. Gran seems to be fine with this! Gran! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!_

Midorikawa: *comes in * Morning! Hiroto! Dezarm-sama!

Dezarm and hiroto: morning.

Hiroto: Want me to pour you tea dezarm?

Dezarm: ah...no thank you I'm-

Midorikawa: ow...but you must. It is very delicious!

Dezarm: *sweatdrops * I-I'm very sure I don't want it. I'm not thirsty.

Hiroto and midorikawa: Then we will pour it into your cup. When you are thirsty, you can drink it.

Dezarm: _i'm very sure I won't be drinking it even if it's the last drink in the entire world_.

Hiroto: *pours imaginary tea into his teacup *

Dezarm: _what!_ *bends down till can't see his eyes and red vein pops up *

Hiroto: Would you like to drink tea midorikawa?

Midorikawa: *holds out the teacup * yes please hiroto!

Hiroto: *does the same as just now *

Midorikawa: *drinks the imaginary tea * Delicious!

Dezarm: _There's no tea in there! And you're drinking it!_

Writer-kun: I think dezarm is having a hard time.

Mimi: don't care. Next!

Dezarm: _phew! Lucky._

Midorikawa: but we like this dare!

Hiroto: Please let us continue!

Midorikawa and hiroto: You want this to continue right, Dezarm!

Dezarm: *sweating profusely* i-i...

Nisha: *holds out a casual outfit * Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: first a kiss and now a date! Why does everyone wants me to be paired up with someone!

Nisha: *forces outfit on her * ow.. she looks soo cute!

Mimi: *opens the door and comes in with a human-size bag * I brough him!

Writer-kun: *nisha doing her hair * oh mimi! Stop doing my hair nisha!

Nisha: ow... *pouts *

Mimi: *throws bag down *

Shadow: OUCH! *comes out wearing casual outfit * oh hey writer-kun.

Writer-kun: hey. Hehe...

Ie cast: You done nisha!

Nisha: yup! *pushes writer-kun to shadow *

Shadow and writer-kun: w-wait!

Ie cast: *carries and throws them out of the house * Go go! Writer-kun! *slams the door * Next!

Kogure: usishisi... *walks up to kidou * kidou!

Kidou: y-yes..? *backing away sweating *

Kogure: My coach bought me something because of all the hardwork I've put through! *holds out a cat * see!

Kidou: AHH! *screams like a girl and runs away *

Ie cast: usishisi... hey kabeyama!

Kabeyama: *gulps * y-yea?

Kogure: *holds out a mirror from a amusement park's hall of mirrors *

Kabeyama: *sees himself looking very thin * AHH! *screams like a girl and runs away * I'm afraid or being thin! Mommy! I'll eat five bowls of rice each day from now on!

Kogure: usishisi..

Haruna: Kogure!

Kogure: usishisi.. *turns to haruna *

Haruna: huh? *fake dead frog hanging on her head * Ahh! *runs away *

kogure: usishisi.. next!

Atsuya and gouenji: How could we bake cookies if we don't have the recipe!

Fubuki: The recipe is-

Nisha and mimi: No telling the recipe!

Atsuya and gouenji: ow... *walks to the kitchen *

Fubuki: Please at least hint them of what to do!

Nisha and mimi: No!

Fubuki: ow... *sobs *

Nisha: Sooo cute! *takes photo * writer-kun's gonna love this!

* monster shadow from the kitchen appears and disappears *

Gouenji: That is not the way! I told you to use...

atsuya: well sorry!

Fubuki: *looks at mimi and nisha *

Mimi: Alright!

Fubuki: *smiles and skips to the kitchen *

/a few minutes later/

Gouenji, fubuki and atsuya: *comes out holding plates of cookies * Done! *places it on the table *

Everyone: *runs to the table and gobbles up the cookies * oishi!

gouenji and atsuya: Really? *bit on one and eyes becomes watery * i-it's awesome!

Fubuki: *smiles *

Nisha: Next batch of dares comes from-

Ie cast: EHH! somemore!

Mimi: yea. **ExtReme-Rain17**!

**- I dare endou to break-up with natsumi (No offense)**

- I dare Toramaru and gouenji to invent a new and invincible hissatsu that prevent opponents from stealing the ball and shoot directly at the goal(the hissatsu has to be a dance)

- I dare fubuki to breakup with gouenji  


mimi: But they were not even together.

Nisha: Who cares.

Endou: *walks up to natsumi * Natsumi. I want to break up with you. *turns around *

Natsumi: e-endou! No please no. I beg of you! *grabs endou's arm *

Endou: don't you understand.

Nisha: This is my first time seeing endou soo matured!

Endou: I love kazemaru. Not you.

Kazemaru: You go endou!

Natsumi: NOO! *tears sparking everywhere *

Batora: miss. You're actting un lady like!

Natsumi: Leave me along batora! I want to be alone!

Batora: ok ok. *carries her * we'll go home and I'll bake your favorite cheese cake alright!

Natsumi: *stops crying * w-with honey lemon juice?

Batora: Anything you want miss.

Natsumi: YAY! Arigato batora! *hugs him *

Batora: You're acting un lady like again miss! *leaves with natsumi *

Mimi: Next!

Toramaru: uhm...a dance hissatsu shoot?

Gouenji: I would just say that ExtReme-Rain17 wants us to dance.

Toramaru: *blushes * d-d-dance! *imagines him and tobitaka wearing formal clothes and dancing to a romantic music * hah...

Tobitaka: *confuse look *

mimi: Just do your dare.

Gouenji: you won't hate me right fubuki?

Fubuki: No I won't. *smiles *

Atsuya: *grins * more fubuki time for me! Hey! Onii-chan! *stands beside fubuki *

Fubuki: huh? *blushes as atsuya is standing too close to him *

Atsuya: Can you teach me how to bake those cookies again?

Fubuki: *blush gets redder * o-okay... *follows atsuya to the kitchen *

Gouenji: *bits on the stem of a rose * toramaru... *holds out his hand *

Toramaru: *stares at his hand and puts his fingers on it *

Gouenji: *holds his hand and twirls him around *

Toramaru: ehh?

Gouenji: *moves forward with toramaru and lets go of him *

toramaru: g-gouenji-san!

Gouenji: *kicks the soccerball and passes it to toramaru *

Toramaru: Wait! *kicks the ball into the goal * EHH!

Gouenji: *throws away the rose * we are done. *runs into the kitchen * fubuki! Atsuya! Don't you dare do anything to him!

Toramaru: It was really awkwared. Next mimi-san.

Gouenji: *comes out of the kitchen * ow...*tears rolling down his cheeks *

mimi and nisha: EH!

Gouenji: fubuki wants to break up with me.

Fubuki: gouenji-kun! *runs to gouenji * That was not me! It was atsuya! *turns to him * tell him!

Atsuya: *pouts * ok. I wore a wig and acted as onii-chan. Happy!

Fubuki: Very happy! *smiles *

Nisha; Well then, do your dare.

Fubuki and atsuya: *reads the dare *

Fubuki; What!

Atsuya: Yes!

Fubuki: gouenji-kun...

gouenji: yes?

Fubuki: I want to break up with you.

Gouenji: Please tell me that you're atsuya.

Fubuki: No. Atsuya is right beside me. *points his thump at him *

Gouenji: NOO! Double heartbreak! *goes to emo corner and draws circles *

Fubuki: gouenji-kun!

Atsuya: YES!

Mimi: Well then, thank you for reading! Please review! Bye! *looks beside her * nisha? *looks behind her *

Nisha: *playing wih the mini-ie casts *

mimi: *sweatdrops *


	35. Chapter 35 part 1

Writer-kun: *comes in *

Ie cast: Ohayo! Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: *whispers to mimi * Why are they soo happy?

Mimi: they found out about it.

Writer-kun: You mean it?

Mimi: Yes. It.

Writer-kun: that's alright! Their happiness will go down the drain once they found out about the new news.

Mimi: Yea! *smiles *

Miyu: *comes in * I'm here!

Writer-kun: Morning Miyu!

Miyu: Morning to you too! Hey ie cast!

Ie cast: Hey Miyu!

Miyu: *whispers to writer-kun and mimi * They should be angry or sad. Why are they happy!

Writer-kun: Because this is-

Ie cast: Let us say it!

Writer-kun: fine.

Ie cast: Today is the last episode of Inazuma eleven lovey dovey game show! YAY!

Miyu: WHAT! W-what about the dares that haven't been done! You know we all love your show! *grabs writer-kun's shirt *

Writer-kun: hehe...g-gomen... *sweatdrops * There's too much chapters.

Miyu: That doesn't give you a reason to stop the show!

Mimi: That is a good reason.

Miyu: No it's not!

Writer-kun: ok ok calm down. Today's batch of dares comes-

Ie cast: let us say it!

Writer-kun: They are stealling my lines!

Ie cast: From **IchiMai**! YAY! Last episode!

Mimi: *sighs *

**-I dare Midorikawa to loose his hair and play a pocky game with Fudou**

-I dare Kazemaru to kiss Fudou (i don't know why i like this couple so don't ask)

-I dare Mistore to kiss Badarp and Eskaba

-I dare all the ie boys to take a math test

-I dare Sakuma to have *** with Kidou

-I dare mini-gazelle and mini-burn to play each other  


Midorikawa: since today is the last episode of the show. I'm fine with letting my hair loose and kissing fudou!

Hiroto: NOO! Midorikawa!

Diam: you're not suppose to kiss fudou!

Hiroto and diam: I love you midorikawa! Huh? *looks at each other * No! I love midorikawa! *points at himself * No you are! *points at each other * No! I am! *points back at himself *

fudou: I still love you kidou!

Kidou: Stop saying that. That could be your new catchphrase.

Sakuma: And mine too kidou!

Fudou: *does pocky game wiht midorikawa *

Hiroto and diam: NOO! *bits on a handkerchief with tears forming at side of eyes *

midorikawa and fudou: *reaches the end and kisses *

Kidou: _somehow. I feel sad._

Hiroto and diam: NOO! *tears falls like waterfall *

Writer-kun: Next!

Kazemaru: What!

Fudou: Two not with kidou kisses in one day! Why! *tears sparying everywhere *

Miyu: Just do the kiss. *pushes kazemaru to kidou *

Fudou and kazemaru: *kiss *

Mimi: Dare done! Next!

Misotre: *blushes * uhm... *kisses Badarp *

Badarp: *froze *

Misotre: *kisses Eskaba *

Eskaba: hah... *lovey dovey look and rubbing where misotre kissed *

Writer-kun: thank...you...

Misotre: You're welcome! *disappears with Badarp and Eskaba *

Writer-kun: Next!

Miyu: *hands out the papers * Do your maths test!

Ie boys: but we never study! *feels the paper * and it's thick!

Miyu: *smacks their heads * Do it! Ouch! This is soo heavy.

Ie boys: *Does test *

Miyu: No cheating people! *looks in front * No cheating people! *throws book at burn *

Burn: OUCH!

/a few minutes later/

Ie boys: Done! *holds out the papers *

Miyu: wow... so fast! *looks at gouenji's paper * It's all blank!

Gouenji: I know.

Miyu: But you're good at math right?

Gouenji: I admit that i'm not.

Miyu: ja...megane? *looks at his paper * blank too... *left eye twitches *

Megane: *adjust his glasses * This test is way too difficult for me. Could you-?

Miyu: *tears papers *

Megane: M-MY BEAUTIFUL HANDWRITING!

Miyu: That's it. I bet this test. Everyone left it blank soo..

Writer-kun: Everyone failed!

Miyu: hai...

Mimi: well then, next!

Sakuma: YAY! *grabs kidou and runs to his room *

Fudou: NOOO! Why god why! Why do you have to torture me! I've been a good boy since I joined inazuma japan! *thinking pose * Or do you want me to become bad again?

Inazuma japan: *shakes head * no. no.

Fudou: KIDOU! *tears sparying everywhere and runs to sakuma's door * Open the door! *bangs on it * I love kidou and him only! Please! Sakuma!

Sakuma: *from inside the room * shut up fudou!

Fudou: *froze and falls into a black hole(you know the part when the screen turns black and the chara. Falls in it, but it's not real. They show him/her at the same place again) and reappears again with tears forming at side of eyes, blue lines and purple spirals moving on his head *

Writer-kun: Fudou is sad... but still very cute! *takes photo * Next!

Gazelle: burn, if mini-burn does anything to fuu-kun you're getting the papers.

Burn: i-i'll prevent that. Hey! Mini-tulip!

Mini-burn: huh? *looks up *

Burn: *does begging pose * please don't do anything bad like throwing hard objects at mini-gazelle, I beg of you!

Mini-burn: *grins * alright.

Burn: THANK YOU! *hugs him * you're a love life saver! *lets go *

Writer-kun\: Let's start!

Mini-gazelle: Hai! Mai-san!

Writer-kun: ow... soo cute! *takes picture and records the play time *

Mini-gazelle: *building a tower using alphabet blocks and smiling *

Mini-burn: he. *grins *

Gazelle: *watching them *

Burn: *Does the same but crossing fingers behind his back and sweating profusely *

Mini-gazelle: *places the last block * I'm done! Hehe.. *claps *

Mini-burn: *grins * he. *throws small bean bag at mini-gazelle's tower * haha! Your tower fall down! Haha! *laughting and pointing at him *

mini-gazelle: *eyes gets watery *m-my tower...WHAAAAA! *tears falls like a fountain *

Gazelle: *red vein pops out *

Burn: G-gazelle! *runs to mini-burn * Hey! I thought I told you not to do anything bad to mini-gazelle!

Mini-burn: yea. But you never said to do anything to anything else.

Burn: *face plams * I'm done for.

Gazelle: *dark aura * burn..

Burn: I-I'm sorry gazelle! I real-

Gazelle: *hands over the papers *

Burn: huh? *takes the papers * I have to sign this?

Gazelle; *nods *

Burn: How am I gonna sign if I don't have any pen!

Gazelle: *holds out the pen *

Burn; *takes the pen *thank you. NOOO! Please gazelle! *grabs his arm * Gazelle! Suzuno! Fuusuke!

Mini-burn: wow...I never knew tulip-san can really cry for his love life.

Mini-gazelle: WHAAA! *stops crying and looks at burn *

Burn: *still pulling gazelle's arm * PLEASE GAZELLE!

Mini-gazelle: *looks at mini-burn *

Mini-burn: how long is he gonna be like that?

Mini-gazelle: *smiles * hehe! *kisses mini-burn's cheeks *

Mini-burn: 0/./0

Writer-kun: KYAAA!

mini and miyu: oh god.

Gazelle and burn: *looks at their mini-selves and blushes *

Burn: c-can I-?

Gazelle: *looks away while covering his mouth * f-fine..

Burn: *smiles, tears it and hugs gazelle from behind * remember our dare?

Gazelle: *blush gets redder and turns around * n-no mat-! *gets cut off by burn kissing him *

Writer-kun: NYAA! DOUBLE KISS! *faints from too much yaoi *

Miyu: HEY! *electric shocks her *

Writer-kun: AHH! *stands up *

Mini-gazelle and burn: *breaks kiss *

Mini-gazelle: gomen haru-chan. I want onee-chan to-.

Mini-burn: *looks away from him, blushing while rubbing where mini-gazelle kissed * I'm fine with it.

Mini-gazelle: Arigato haru-kun! *hugs him *

Mini-burn: man... *still blushing *

Burn: *carries gazelle bridal style and walks to his room * Tell to-!

Gazelle: Wait a second!

Burn: *stops and looks at him *

Gazelle: *wants to say something *

Burn: *looks to the front and continues walking * one second is over.

Gazelle: That was just a-!

Burn: *ignores him *

Gazelle: Burn!

*door closes behind them *

Writer-kun: NYAA! Happiness! Next batch of dares comes from?

*slience *

Writer-kun: Why aren't you guys saying anything?

Ie cast: It may be the last episode, but we are not soo happy about it now.

Writer-kun: why?

Ie cast: We are still being tortured, and it's even worst now!

Writer-kun: ok ok. Chill. Chill. *sweatdrops * they are from **MadMomo**!

Mimi: Too bad you became a fan when this show is gonna end.

Writer-kun: It rhymes!

Miyu: *sweatdrops * hah...

**1. I dare Miyasaka to kick Endou's ass and kidnaps Kazemaru. (Mouhahaha !)**

2 I dare Tachimukai to go on a date with Tsunami during which he (Tachimukai) must declares his love to him. (Because this is obvious there is something between those two...)

3. I dare Fidio to hug Angelo like a plushie ! (Sounds cute 3)

4. I dare Fudou to kick a ball in Fuyuka's face. (I think Fudou is kind of sadistic and I hate Fuyuka so...8D)

Miyasaka: *comes in out of nowhere * YAY! My dare is finally up!

Kazemaru: h-how did you know about the dare!

Miyasaka: I've been following you guys! I heard that you've your own TV show and I want to be in it with you! I hate those people who are trying to put you together with endou. Don't they all know that you love me and not him.

Kazemaru: *backs away * hehe..

Endou: *pouts * Kazemaru is mine!

Miyasaka: *kicks him *

Endou: OUCH! My a**!

Miyasaka: *picks up kazemaru and runs away * You'll never get back kazemaru-san ever again! Muhahaha! *leaves *

Endou: KAZEMARU! *runs to the door but slams into it * ouch... *slides down, stands up and tears sparying everywhere * Kazemaru!

Miyu: next please writer-kun...

Writer-kun: Hai! Tsunami-san!

Tsunami: *blushes * i-I love touko!

Miyu: but you are blushing...

Tachimukai: *blushes *

tsunami: n-no I'm not! I-It's really hot in here!

Miyu: Don't deny it. *pushes him and tachimukai out of the house *

/outside- park/

Miyu: *leaves them * Bye bye! *runs back *

Tsunami: hehe...*scratches head * s-sorry tachimukai. This-

Tachimukai: I love you tsunami-san!

Tsunami: eh?

Tachimukai: I love you tsunami-san!

Tsunami: Tachimukai...to tell you the truth. I love you too! *blushes *

Tachimukai: *stares at him and blushes * t-tsunami-san...

Tsunami: *kisses tachimukai *

Tachimukai: *kisses back *

Writer-kun: Next!

Fidio: I'll do it! *hugs her tightly *

Angelo: f-fi-de-deo...

Fideo: hum...sooo cute! *hugs even more tighter *

Angelo: *faints *

Fideo: *still hugging her *

mimi and miyu: a-angelo! Oh well, next!

Fudou: I'm happy to. *kicks ball at fuyuka's face*

fuyuka: *gets hit and knocks out *

Fudou: Dare done.

Writer-kun: Well then see you guys soon!

Mimi: Bye bye!

Miyu: *sobs *

Ie cast: YES! FINALLY! WE DON'T HAVE TO COME HERE ANYMORE! *leaves with their luggages *


	36. Chapter 35 part 2

Writer-kun: *comes in * Morning people!

*slience *

Writer-kun: Why is nobody answering me?

Mimi: *in a helicopter * Hey! Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: *looks out of the window * m-mimi!

Mimi: I'm here with the ie cast! *looks down *

Writer-kun: *looks below the helicopter * EHH!

*helicopter carrying a net full of ie cast *

mimi: Say hello to writer-kun! *pushes a button *

*a machine hand comes out of helicopter and smacks the ie cast *

Ie cast: ow...

mimi: Say it!

Ie cast: hey writer-kun...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT THERE IS A 2ND PART TO THIS EPISODE!

Writer-kun: I love surprizes!

Ie cast: We hate you writer-kun!

Mimi: Guy! *pushes another button *

*scissors appears and in positing to cut the net *

Ie cast: AHH! No no! We LOVE you writer-kun! *fake smiles 8

Writer-kun: *sweatdrops * hehe...just come in *

Mimi: oh! Just for your info writer-kun!

Ie cast: Extra torture!

Mimi: *smiles *

Miyu, Mai and Saiko: *jumps beside mimi * yo-! Woah...

*helicopter tips to the right *

everyone except writer-kun: AHH!

*helicopter returns back to position *

Mimi: phew. *turns to mai, saiko and miyu * I told you not to jump on the helicopter! Do you want to die!

Mai: hehe...

Miyu: We forgot about it.

Saiko: I were to excited about giving writer-kun a surprize that we forgot.

Mimi: Next time! Listen to people!

Mai, miyu and saiko: hai. Hai.

Writer-kun: *sweatdrops * uhm... could you guys please get down. Puppies are being flown away.

Everyone except writer-kun: *looks on the ground *

Random person: *walking her dog *

Mai: ow...so cute! Huh? AHHH!

Random person: My doggie!

Puppy: *flying away * woof! Woof!

Random person: my baby! *tears forming at side of eyes *

everyone: *sweatdrops * alright, we'll come down.

Writer-kun: *smiles *

/one hour later/

Writer-kun: What took ou soo long to get here?

Mimi: Hey! There's not place for me to park it!

Writer-kun: Then park at the airport!

Mimi: Your airport suck! There's no helicopter parking area anywhere!

Writer-kun: Really?

Mimi: Really!

Writer-kun: ok.

Ie cast: can we ask just one question?

Writer-kun: ok what is it?

Ie cast: When is this show gonna end!

Writer-kun: Once we've done all the dares!

Ie cast: NO!

Everyone except ie cast: *sweatdrops *

Mai and saiko: Is this show really gonna end! Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: yes.

Mai and saiko: WRITER-KUN!

Writer-kun: sorry.

Mai and saiko: *pouts *

Miyu: I'm happy to be a guest star a second time!

Writer-kun: That's because you have to do your dare.

Miyu: Thank you! Here's a batch of dares from me! **Kazami Miyu**!

**Truths**

Does gazelle really love burn or is it someone else

Endou, who starts with en and end in dou

Dares

I dare gazelle kiss me if I am guest star and make burn jealous

I dare gazelle to open a orphanage and make midorikawa do all the chores

I dare burn to do pole dancing and Hiroto is the pole

Writer-kun; I love your dares, miyu!

Miyu: Thank you writer-kun!

*lights all off but only one shines down on gazelle *

Writer-kun: *takes out magnifying glass and eyes on gazelle * Gazelle-sama, I need to know! Are you-?

Gazelle: *red vein pops out * why do you want to know. Even if I'm not in love with burn. You'll make me fall for him anyways.

Writer-kun: So you are in love with him and not with anyone else?

Gazelle: yea.

Burn: YES!

*lights turns on *

Mai: Next!

Miyu: Endou, who starts with en and ends in dou?

Endou: *thinking look * hum...starts with and and ends in dough...

Miyu: No! It's en and dou!

Endou: I know! It's and and dough!

Miyu: *face palms *

Endou: starts with and and ends in dough...

Writer-kun: So, you know your answer.

Miyu: yea... Next!

Writer-kun: Good! *turns away * Call me when it's done! *sobs * Gazelle-sama...

Burn: Can't you stop this dare!

Everyone: Hai!

Gazelle: I just said that I love burn! Why do I have to kiss you!

Miyu: Please! Kiss me! You're my Ie crush!

Gazelle: NOOO!

Miyu: *kisses gazelle *

gazelle: 0.0

Miyu: *breaks kiss * ha...*lovey dovey look and faints *

Mai and saiko: *sits down beside her * you ok?

Mai: *fanning her with a paper *

Saiko: *puts a wet cloth on her forehead *

mimi; Done Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: Yes! Next!

Midorikawa: but I don't wanna!

Gazelle: Whybe muy! *brushing away the kiss *

Midorikawa: Thank you gazelle!

Gazelle: bute! Iy thinke itst a gereat Ideia!

Writer-kun: Yosha!

Midorikawa: What!

Gazelle: *rinse his mouth * But can I use your house writer-kun?

Writer-kun: sure you can.

Gazelle-sama: great!

Midorikawa: I'm lucky. This house is not soo big.

Gazelle: i'm only gonna give you 10 yen for each day.

Midorikawa: What!

Mini-ie cast that are here forever: *sitting on the table and holding forks and spoons * We are hungry!

Gazelle: *looks at midorikawa *

Midorikawa: h-hai.. *runs to the kitchen and comes out with a bowl of noodles *

Gazelle: soo fast!

Midorikawa: I used instant cook noodles.

Gazelle: You can't use those instant cook food! It's not good for the children's health! You have to really cook something!

Midorikawa: *sweatdrops * s-sorry... *runs to the kitchen and comes out with salads *

Gazelle: you can't give them salads!

Midorikawa: then why don't you make the food yourself! *puts the bowl down *

Gazelle: I'm deducting your salary by 2 yen! *walks to the kitchen *

Midorikawa: What! How did burn even stand this guy?

Burn: *whispers to him * you shouldn't have said that!

Gazelle: *shouting from the kitchen * deducting one more yen!

Midorikawa: Gazelle!

Mini- midorikawa: * bored and bits on the fork *

*fork dented *

mini-burn: green apple has awesome tooth! It can even dent a metal fork!

Gazelle: *red vein pops out * m-metal fork...

midorikawa: oh man.

Gazelle: *comes out of the kitchen *

Burn: Gazelle! *runs to the stove and turns off the gas *phew.

Gazelle: How could you let the kids use metal utensils!

Midorikawa: Sorry!

Saiko: your little brother is-

Mai: I don't care. This is a dare anyway!

Midorikawa: Onee-chan!

Mai: *thumps up * good luck midorikawa!

Gazelle: I'm gonna deduct three yen from your salary.

Midorikawa: NOO!

Burn: Gazelle! What about the food!

Gazelle: oh yea... *runs to the kitchen and comes out with bowls to food *

mini- ie cast: YAY! *holds forks and spoons up * Taberu! *gobbles up the food *

Midorikawa: Aren't you gonna say something?

Gazelle: Say what?

Midorikawa: something about them not to eat too fast?

Gazelle: That are not eating fast.

Midorikawa: Yes they are!

Gazelle: the spoon and fork are small.

Midorikawa: but they are gobbling up the food!

Gazelle: Who cares.

Midorikawa: *whispers to burn * who did you really survive with this guy anyway?

Burn: *grins * Because I love him!

Midorikawa: *face palms * Next..

Burn: i-I have to pole dance! And Gran is the pole! This is hard.

Hiroto: yea, very very hard.

Writer-kun: anyway, I bet they're gonna get tied up together. Next batch of dares comes from-

Mai: **Floric1434**!

**1- Writer-kun... TORTURE ANYONE YOU WANT TO TORTURE! MUAHAAHHAH!**

2- Burn... be the uke for once :)

3- Kazemaru! Sing 'My Immortal' By Evanescence for Endou! XD

4- Everyone draw a number... WHOEVER GETS THE LARGEST NUMBER GETS TO KISS THEIR CRUSH!

Writer-kun: Happines! Gazelle-sama!

Gazelle: Come one! First the meme and now the show too!

Writer-kun: please... for me... *puppy dog eyes *

Gazelle: writer-kun...

Writer-kun: Pleaseeeee!

Gazelle: fine.

Burn: Alright! *picks up gazelle *

Writer-kun: Matte burn-sama!

Burn: huh? *turns around and sees writer-kun getting ready to record and sweatdrops * w-what are you doing?

Writer-kun: You have to do your dare.

Burn: What!

Gazelle: *smirk * let me down burn...

Burn: *blushes * n-no way.

Gazelle: why...

Writer-kun: omg...

Burn: b-because I-I said so! *looks away still blushing *

Gazelle: hum...

Burn: *blush gets redder *

Gazelle: burn...

Writer-kun: Oh! */W/*

Gazelle: *licks burn's neck *

Writer-kun: OMG!

Burn: *face turns red * Gazelle! Writer-kun! Can I be the seme again!

Writer-kun: I'm alright with it!

Burn: *grins * he. *walks into his room *

Writer-kun: Happy s**ing!

Saiko: Is that even a word?

Writer-kun: I don't know. Next!

Kazemaru: *sings my immortal *

Endou: *claps like an idiot *

Mai: wow...ICHI-CHAN!

Mimi: It's kinda nice somehow. Next!

Writer-kun: I actually wanted it to be burn-sama and gazelle-sama, but they are doing the you know what sooo, I'll pick randomly!

Mimi: so that's why I saw you using a hat and drawing names. It's for this dare. (Seriously! I did this!)

Writer-kun: yea...

Mai and saiko: So! Who are the two people?

Writer-kun: Let's just pick the numbers.

/after that/

Writer-kun: Alright! People! The papers are blank! So, I'll tell the two people who have to do this dare.

Everyone: THEN, WHY DID YOU ASK US TO DRAW NUMBERS IF THE PAPERS ARE BLANK!

Writer-kun: hehe... sorry. It's *looks at papers * hiroto and endou.

Midorikawa and kazemaru: *dark aura * writer-kun..

Writer-kun: hehe.. *sweatdrops * mai please calm them down.

Mai: Hai! Ichi-chan! Midorikawa! *grabs them and runs out *

Writer-kun: Sooo fast. *looks at hiroto and endou *

Ie cast and saiko: Do it! Your lovers are not here!

Hiroto: *points at them * I bet you guys all are carrying hidden cameras!

Mimi: What!

Ie cast and saiko: h-how did you know!

Hiroto: I'm not that dumb!

Endou: since kazemaru and midorikawa are not here. Lets just. *kisses hiroto *

Mimi: *confiscating the cameras * now mark. *holds hand out and holding a black trash bag *

Mark: ow... *hands over the camera *

Mimi: *looks at the camera * wow...this looks just like writer-kun's camera.

Mark: This is writer-kun's camera. She old one actually.

Everyone: *Gasp *

mimi: you stole writer-kun's camera!

Mark: yea. I mean she already have a new camera.

Mimi: Writer-kun is gonna kill you for deleting the pictures saved in there.

Mark: I didn't! I swear! *does swear sign *

Mimi: saiko.

Saiko: Hai! *takes the camera and checks * ya. It's still ther- shoot!

Mimi: What happened?

Saiko: I deleted one burn and gazelle pic.

Mimi: Writer-kun's gonna kill us! I'm telling you!

Ie cast: How could she. She was sad but not angry at us for destroying her burn and gazelle pictures. She'll not be angry just sad at the lost of her pictures.

Mimi: I hope so.

Writer-kun: something wrong?

Everyone: *jumps * w-writer-kun! Hehe..w-what are you going here? Hehe..

writer-kun: what do you mean what I'm going here? I'm in my house.

Mimi: hehe...uhm...hehe...

Ie cast: *sighs * Writer-kun. Saiko deleted one of burn and gazelle pictures.

Saiko: i'm soo sorry! *tears sparying everywhere * I didn't mean too! It's just that my itchy hands pressed on the button and accidentally pres-

Writer-kun: it's ok.

Saiko: huh?

Writer-kun: I made two copies of all the pictures just in case.

Everyone: lucky. Wait. You made two copies!

Writer-kun: *nods *

Ie cast: No wonder you were not mad at us for destroying your things.

Writer-kun: ah huh! *nods *

hiroto and endou: Hey!

Everyone: hiroto! Endou!

Hiroto and endou: We've been calling you guys for a long time and noone answered back!

Everyone: oh sorry sorry.

Writer-kun: Well then, thanks for reading the 2nd part of the last episode! Plus, please don't sent in dares.

Mimi: There will be a 3rd one.

Ie cast: what!

Writer-kun and mimi: hehe..

Writer-kun: oh! Mark! You're camera looks a lot like my old one!

Everyone: Shit!

Mark: *sweating *r-really?

Writer-kun: yea, too bad I lost it a few days back. Can't remmember where I put it.

Mark: hehe...


	37. Chapter 35 Part 3 FINAL!

Writer-kun: *comes in * Alright people! The very last episode and it's over!

Ie cast: YAY!

Mimi: ow...I was having fun being here. Anyways, lets start! The very last batch of dares coes from, **Kiriyama Mikado**!

**-Fudou and Sakuma to take a walk at a park and try to become rivals, not enemies.**

-I dare Midorikawa to do jump rope backwards while on top of Hiroto (basically he's jumping on his stomach/back)

-The whole cast, including the hosts, to send relief to Japan, since I'm Japanese and that will make me feel better.

-writer-kun to get a steel door with bullet proof glass on her house with iron walls.

-So far, I've only been saying good dares so, for fun, Sakuma gets a maid outfit with cat ears and tail, Fudou gets a full head of hair with dog ears and tail with the same outfit, Kidou gets a collar and leash for both of them and since they're not supposed to fight, if they get in a small quarrel, Kidou can punish them in any way he wants.

-Gazelle to have an extremely feminine body but still be a guy and cross dress in a cute girly outfit and go on a date with Burn. If Gazelle refuses, turn him into a girl, then make him do the dare anyways.

Sakumana and fudou: Aren't we rivals!

Writer-kun: According to saiko, you guys act like enemies.

Sakuma and fudou: *sighs and walks out *

Writer-kun: They gave u just like that.

Mimi: well.., next!

Hiroto: *cutches his stamach * ow...just by reading it. I feel the pain already.

Midorikawa: *dark aura * Then lets begin the torture and get more pain. MUWHAHAHAHA! MUWHAHAHAHA! MUWHAHA- *coughs * i-I think I lost my voice.

Ie cast: NANI!

Hiroto: Midorikawa! You cute voice! *runs to the kitchen and make honey lemon juice * Here you go midorikawa!

Diam: Hey! I should be doing that!

Hiroto: To bad. I did it.

Diam: grrr...

Midorikawa: *voice comes back * Alright! Hiroto! Let's start!

Hiroto: What!

Midorikawa: You thought I'm gonna let you off if you gave me a drink? No.

Hiroto: EHHH!

Diam: Let's start! *carries hiroto and throws him on the floor *

Hiroto: YEEEEOWWWW!

Writer-kun and mimi: *holding the two jump ropes * Ready midorikawa!

Midorikawa: *stands on hiroto *

Hiroto: ow!

Writer-kun and mimi: *moves the jumprope *

Midorikawa: *jumps *

Hiroto: OW!

Midorikawa: *Jumps again *

Hiroto: GRK!

Midorikawa: *jumps *

Hiroto: EKK!

Midorikawa: *jumps *

Hiroto: ARK!

/after some REALLY painful jumps/

Midorikawa: *jumps away * are you alright hiroto?

Hiroto: *spits blood and faints *

Midorikawa: Hiroto! We have to sent you to the hospital! *carries hiroto and runs out *

Writer-kun: *shouts * Remmember midorikawa! You have to wait for the traffic light to turn green before you can cross!

Midorikawa: you think I don't know that!

Writer-kun: Just in case you got sooo worried about hiroto until you forgot.

Midorikawa: But I don't think I will forget about this!

Writer-kun: Bye bye!

Midorikawa and hiroto: YES! WE ARE OUT!

Midorikawa: Hey! I tought you were!

Hiroto: *faints again *

Midorikawa: ok.

Mimi: Next!

Ie cast: they get to leave first! Soo lucky!

Mimi: I said next.

Writer-kun; We will do it!

Endou: yea, we came from japan. Didn't we? Right minna!

Ie cast: YEA!

Fideo, mark and dylan: but we were not from japan.

Mimi: But you are friends with japanese.

Fideo, mark and dylan: ok.

Writer-kun: i'm happy you survive the attack saiko. I was actually worried. Glad you are fine. So, we are gonna sent money to you! That's the only thing I could do for you. We can't extactly give you furnitures or anythign else.

Mimi: *holding an envelope and puts some money inside *

Writer-kun: I want to put money to!

Mimi: but you have to change it to yen first. I bet theres no money changer shops over there.

Writer-kun: then, *holds out a bag full of yen * how about this?

Mimi: Prefect! *throws envelope into her bag *

Writer-kun: What!

Mimi: you collect.

Writer-kun: What!

Mimi: I have to confiscate cameras yesterday so, it's your turn.

Writer-kun: ok. *pouts and opens up the bag * minna! Put your stuff here!

Endou: I'll give her a soccerball!

Writer-kun: Do you think she will want that!

Endou: We will be coming back to japan anyways.

mimi: wouldn't the airport be destroyed.

Writer-kun: You're right! That means you guys will stay here even longer!

Ie cast: NOOO!

Writer-kun: Now give!

/after that/

Writer-kun: *waving at a helicopter * Bye bye mimi1 Make sure to say hi to saiko for me!

Mimi: *inside helicopter and flying to japan *

Writer-kun :Next!

Ie cast: So, you're gonna get steel doors, bullet proof glasses and iron walls?

Writer-kun: to prevent guest stars from crashing in. Yes! *calls her father * daddy! Huh?...no?...w-why!...o-oh...ok. *hangs up * We can't do that. Daddy will scold me.

Ie cast: You must really love your dad.

Writer-kun: I admire him!

Ie cast: ok. We don't wanna know what you admire him for. Next!

Kidou: *rubbing his hands together and grins evilly * I love this dare.

Mimi: *comes back * Hey! So, where are you guys now?

Writer-kun: The part with sakuma and fudou habing to become pets and-

Mimi: oh. That.

Writer-kun: Could you get them?

Mimi: of course! *runs out and throws them in * Do your dare!

Sakuma and fudou: and we thought we could get out of here.

Writer-kun: *forces outfit on sakuma *

Sakuma; WHAT!

Mimi: *forces outfit on fudou *

Fudou: oh god.

Kidou: *holds out two leash and puts it on their necks *

Sakuma and fudou: EHH! Kidou! What is this!

Kidou: I'll be your master.

Sakuma and fudou: *sweats *hehe...

Fudou: I would like to blame you for this.

Sakuma: you can't blame me! You like kidou too!

Fudou: I'm not talking about this1 I'm talking about what I told you earlier!

Sakuma: I was hungry! And that banana-spilt sundae was tooo nice! It was so-!

Fudou: You can't eat my ice-cream! All thanks to you we argued and our shouts were heard by mimi! This is all your fault!

Sakuma: My fault! Who was the banana liker huh? I order that ice-cream and you want to eat it

Fudou: you know that banana is my favorite fruit!

Kidou: guys... *preesing on his kunckles * your punishment...

Sakuma and fudou: o-oh god...k-kidou!

Kidou: *holds out a banana and eats it *

fudou: NOOOO! *tears sparying everywhere * My banana!

Kidou: *finish eating the banana and tears a red penguin plushie *

Sakuma: NOO! *tears sparying everywhere * reddy-kun!

Writer-kun: reddy-kun?

Sakuma: *looks at the torn pieces of the plushie *

Fudou: *digging a grave and lays his banana into the hole * banana. *teardrop drops on to the banana * I will miss you. *more teardrops drop on the banana and fudou buries it * WHAAA!

Writer-kun: ok...weird. Next!

Mimi: hah...the last dare for this show is just for you writer-kun.

Writer-kun: YEA!

Gazelle:WHAT!

Mimi; We can't change you to a girl cause of the last time.

Burn: you look like a boy! HAHA! *rolls on the floor laughting *

Gazelle: *red vein pops out and smacks burn *

Burn: Ow...

Writer-kun: *pushes out a slimming machine * I'm lucky my mother works at a slimming centre. Gazelle-sama! Please go in!

Gazelle: i'll kill saiko for this once I get to go back to japan. *enters the machine *

Writer-kun: It's warm in there because it makes you sweat and get the fats away *

Gazelle: *sweating and blushing because of the heat * now you tell me.

Burn: *stares at him *

Mini-gazelle: Will onee-chan be alright?

Mini-burn: Of course he will be alright. He's not dying.

Gazelle: i-it's sooo hot.

Burn: *blushes *

Writer-kun: ow...burn-sama is thinking dirty stuffs!

Burn: * still blushing * no I'm not!

/a few hours later/

Gazelle: *comes out *

Burn: *nosebleed and wipes it away *

Writer-kun; *hands a tower to gazelle * here you go, gazelle-sama!

Gazelle: *takes it and wipes away the sweat *

Burn: *watching a sweat rolling down his chest, his bottom and then his legs *

Mini-gazelle: Haru-nii-chan is thinking dirty again!

Burn: Shut up fuu-kun!

Gazelle: burn...

Burn: s-sorry!

Writer-kun: *forces cute girly outfit on him *

gazelle: Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: oh! *muti-shots *

Mimi: Time for the date! *pushes burn and gazelle outside * Writer-kun?

Writer-kun: On it! *follows them *

Ie cast: YESSS! THE INAZUMA ELEVEN LOVEY DOVEY GAME SHOW IS OVER!

Mimi: yes, it's over.

Ie cast: YAY!

mimi: But you're still here until japan is back to normal.

Ie cast: We don't care! One show less to do! Yes!

Mimi: *giggles and whispers to herself * we'll see about that. Thank you to al those people who reviewed and surported us all the way! We'll never forget you!

Ie cast: but we will forget you!

Mimi: Thanks for reading! Sayonara!

Ie cast: 3...2...1!

Mimi: We are done!

Ie cast: YESSS! *runs out to play soccer *


End file.
